Seven Days
by Miruru
Summary: En toda la universidad, Francis Bonnefoy era conocido por salir con la persona que se le declarara durante siete días. En ese tiempo, siempre ha intentado enamorarse fallidamente de la persona con la que salía. Lo que no esperaba era que, de repente, aquel chico que entrenaba con él en el equipo de fútbol fuese a decir algo por el estilo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Seven Days**

**Día 1 - Lunes**

Aunque el mes de enero había sido uno de los más cálidos que se recordaban en Córdoba, la aparición de un frente frío que venía del Polo Norte había hecho que los termómetros cayeran más de diez grados y que no subieran más de los once durante todo el día. Por la noche habían alcanzado la zona negativa y era común levantar la persiana y ver los coches cubiertos por una considerable placa de hielo. Era por ese motivo que la práctica diaria había cambiado sus horarios: los días tan fríos empezaba un poco más pronto durante la tarde y terminaba a prácticamente poco después de que el sol cayera, para evitar los peligros de ese rocío que en un lapso de tiempo breve se convertía en peligrosas placas de hielo. Todos los jugadores del equipo de fútbol de la Universidad de Córdoba se encontraban disgustados ante tal modificación; tenían competiciones que jugar y, si no practicaban, iban a perder estrepitosamente. No se trataba únicamente del Trofeo Rector, cuyas competiciones en equipo se estaban celebrando desde enero y continuarían hasta abril, estábamos hablando de que a partir de marzo empezarían los Campeonatos de España Universitarios.

La sala, situada en la segunda planta de la Facultad de Ciencias de la Educación, estaba invadida por el típico sonido molesto, que se metía en el tímpano y el cual se negaba a abandonarlo. El ruido de las sillas arrastrándose sobre el suelo hasta chocar contra las patas de la mesa y el de los libros caer contra el fondo de la mochila estaba a la orden del día y es que muchos de esos jóvenes por fin podían irse a sus respectivas casas a comer. Por desgracia, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, no era uno de esos afortunados que podían dejar atrás los muros de la universidad. Tenía una asignatura, una horrible y diabólica que le llevaba por el camino de la amargura. El nombre de ésta era: Psicología de la personalidad. Cada vez que intentaba explicarle a alguien de qué iba el temario, las pasaba negras. Una cosa era sacar buenas notas, la otra era contárselo a alguien que no tenía ni idea del tema. Su profesor estaba loco y le había mandado un aluvión de trabajo que, por supuesto, tenían que hacer en grupo. El equipo de Antonio estaba compuesto por dos tipos que eran idiotas y de un chico que era inteligente pero que, a la primera de cambio, se pasaba dos días desaparecido jugando a un nuevo título para su flamante PlayStation 4. Fernández le odiaba a él y a su maldita consola. La envidia que le producía era malsana y le daban ganas de ir a robarle con tal de poderla tener. A sus 19 años, ya hacia los veinte, Antonio vivía aún en casa de sus padres, junto a su hermana menor. Eran una familia normal, de a pie, trabajadora, por lo que su madre no quería ni oír hablar de la idea de comprar una videoconsola nueva. Y mira que lo habían intentado las pasadas navidades... Pero fue imposible que entre Andrea y él consiguieran convencerla para que les comprara la Wii U.

Por lo tanto, con un equipo de esas características, Antonio tenía que poner toda la carne en el asador para poder entregar sus trabajos a tiempo. Y es que, por mucho que le hubiera dicho, su profesor se negaba a cambiarle de grupo. Así que allí estaba, con el torso echado sobre el pupitre, el brazo derecho estirado, permitiendo que su mano colgara en el aire, y mirando hacia la madera con cara de sueño. Le hubiera gustado poder ir a casa y dormir la siesta en su habitación, pero seguramente, hasta que no estuviera bien entrada la tarde, no volvería a pisar su hogar.

- Qué asco de mundo... -murmuró el hispano a desgana- Ojalá se murieran todos y me dejaran en paz.

- Y es por eso que te sigues más solo que la una, Antonio. -se escuchó a una voz femenina.

El hispano se incorporó de repente y pudo ver a una muchacha de cabellos rubios que le llegaban por el mentón y cuyas puntas se encontraban ligeramente onduladas. Llevaba una cinta de color verde, que sujetaba sus mechones y sobre su cuerpo vestía un pantalón tejano de pitillo, que se escondía en las botas marrones oscuro, y un jersey de cuello alto negro. Sobre su clavícula, por encima de la ropa, descansaba un collar verdoso que conjuntaba con sus ojos y la cinta de pelo. Beatriz le miraba con una sonrisa resignada y los brazos en jarra, casi como la mujer que observa a ese hijo que nunca aprende su lección.

- Eres muy cruel. ¿Por qué me dices eso? -preguntó Antonio después de incorporarse. En su rostro se podía ver una expresión de ligero fastidio, cosa que no era tan habitual en él. Con la gente que no le conocía bien, el español era simpático, de apariencia dulce y en ocasiones incluso hasta tierna.

- ¡Venga ya! No finjas ahora que eres un niño bueno y que nunca has roto un plato. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó con tu última novia? Ya sabes a cuál me refiero, a la chica aquella que parecía venida de Rusia. -preguntó Beatriz con malicia, porque sabía que con ese ejemplo iba a ganar.

- No es mi culpa que ella tuviera una idea equivocada de mí. De repente me dijo que no le gustaba mi carácter, que no era tan atento como esperaba y que, en el fondo, era como otro tío más. -dijo Antonio sonriendo resignado. Le había pillado, no iba a insistir en lo contrario cuando su derrota estaba más que clara.

- A este paso, te quedarás solo. Te veo arrastrándote a pedirme que salga contigo, Toño~ -expuso ella con aire picaresco.

- Pues salgamos juntos entonces. -replicó sin dudarlo un segundo.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! -exclamó Beatriz, rápidamente, sorprendida por esa repentina respuesta. Hubiera esperado que durante un segundo lo dudara, o que se quedara atónito, no que le dijera al instante que sí.

- No te pongas así, era una broma. -añadió Antonio riendo entre dientes, con la cabeza ligeramente torcida hacia su derecha y con la mano cubriendo la mitad de su boca, para intentar ocultar la risa. Era cruel reírse por haber puesto a su mejor amiga al borde de la taquicardia, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Era ese tipo de persona, por eso siempre le dejaban tirado a la primera de turno.

Dos chicas de su clase, que no estaban demasiado lejos del lugar en el que se encontraban, mientras Antonio intentaba calmar los ánimos de la ofendida Beatriz, chillaron después de mirar su reloj de pulsera. Los ojos verdes de Fernández se despegaron del rostro de su mejor amiga y siguieron el recorrido que las dos chicas hicieron desde su asiento hasta la ventana más cercana. A pesar de que hacía mucho frío fuera, no vacilaron antes de abrir la ventana y asomarse. Antonio se estremeció cuando aquella fría brisa de febrero le dio de pleno, colándose por debajo de su ropa. Flexionó los brazos y se abrazó a sí mismo para intentar perder menos calor.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hacen? ¿Es que nadie les ha enseñado que la calefacción es cara y que si abren la ventana se va todo el calor? -preguntó a regañadientes Antonio, por lo bajo.

- ¿Ya estás farfullando? Te van a salir arrugas como sigas por este camino, tío. -dijo la voz gritona y taladradora de un recién llegado. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con unos ojos azules tras unas gafas de montura fina y plateada. Su cabello era rubio, corto, y destacaba un mechón que nunca se dejaba peinar y que se elevaba de manera curiosa. Vestía unos pantalones negros tejanos y encima llevaba una sudadera con capucha, que en ocasiones usaba para imitar a célebres raperos.

- No lo disimules, tú también odias cuando hacen eso, Alfred. -replicó Antonio, mirándole apenado porque no le estaba apoyando. Siempre contaba con él para quejarse de esas tipas que día sí, día también, se asomaban para ver pasar a cierto personaje.

- ¿Por qué no ha pasado aún? ¿Es que hoy no va a ir a clase? -murmuró una de las chicas, que aún estaba asomada a la ventana.

- No puede ser. ¿Estará enfermo? Si supiésemos dónde vive, podríamos ir a llevarle algún regalo para que se mejorara. -respondió la otra.

- ¿Te imaginas? -le replicó su compañera, excitada ante la perspectiva de que les agradeciera a ambas por su buena intención.

- Muy bien, señoritas. Me parece perfecto. ¿Podríais cerrar la ventana antes de que el resto de la clase pillemos una neumonía? -dijo Alfred, con ironía, ganándose las miradas despechadas de las dos féminas, que cerraron con un golpe fuerte y se fueron con el resto de su grupo.

- Te admiro, Alfred. Creo que, a partir de ahora, voy a montar tu club de fans. -declaró Antonio, serio y mirando a su amigo como si fuese un héroe para él.

- Como siga provocándolas de esa manera, lo único que va a conseguir es amanecer muerto en una cuneta. -dijo Beatriz, tranquila, sentada, levantando la vista de sus apuntes.

- No entiendo cómo ese tío puede ser tan famoso. No sé qué le ven las mujeres a Bonnefoy. ¿Es porque es francés y pronuncia la erre de una manera extraña? Os gustan unas cosas muy raras a las mujeres, Bea. Tú le conoces, ¿verdad Antonio? -dijo de repente pasando la mirada a su amigo.

- Bueno, le he visto unas cuantas veces. Estuvo en las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de fútbol de la universidad, luego vino a un par de entrenamientos y se esfumó. No viene mucho a las prácticas, pero encima se presenta a los partidos que le apetece, con intención de jugar. Es un gilipollas. Debería tomárselo en serio de una maldita vez, nos hace quedar como idiotas al resto. ¿Y por qué es tan famoso?

- ¿No te has enterado de lo de la novia de una semana? -preguntó Alfred, sorprendido al ver que Antonio no conocía esa historia que se había extendido más allá del campus de medicina y había llegado a todos los demás lugares de la universidad. Incluso en algunos institutos se rumoreaba acerca de Francis Bonnefoy y sus novias de una semana. El de cabellos castaños negó con la cabeza, anonadado, y al final él suspiró y negó con la cabeza- Vives en tu propio planeta, de verdad. Se ve que el tío se cita con quien se le declare el lunes. Durante siete días, sale con esa persona, se convierte en algo así como su novio y entonces, al final de la semana le dice...

- Lo siento, no me he podido enamorar de ti. Lo mejor será que lo dejemos. -dijo Beatriz imitando a la perfección el acento francés. Le salía porque la familia por parte de su madre era toda nacida en Bélgica, así que en las reuniones navideñas les escuchaba hablar a todos de esa manera y era muy divertido- Las palabras que todas tememos. -se dio cuenta de que en ese momento le miraron raro los dos hombres y alzó el rostro, digna- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tenéis algún problema? Francis Bonnefoy es un tipo interesante, así que jugué a la lotería. Pero al final me rechazó, como a todas.

A pesar de contar algo así, no parecía que Beatriz estuviera demasiado triste por ello. Es más, daba la impresión de que recordaba esa semana como algo muy bueno. De entre los dos hombres, Antonio era el que parecía más escandalizado por todo aquello. No se le olvidaba que a él la fémina le había rechazado sin pestañear y ahora se ponía a hablar de Bonnefoy como si nada, como si fuera un Dios con el que toda mujer desearía terminar.

- A veces tengo la sensación de que nunca en la vida voy a terminar de comprender a las mujeres. -dijo Antonio, demasiado fuera de sí como para poder procesar toda esa información- Sentir admiración por un tío que expresamente sale con vosotras una semana y luego os tira a una papelera me parece surrealista. ¿No os habrá drogado a todas para que digáis eso?

- ¡Eres idiota! ¡Claro que no! -Beatriz entornó el rostro, indignada, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas blanquecinas. Cuando Antonio se ponía de esa manera, le sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Es que no podía pensar un poco antes de soltar tal comentario? Lo tenía decidido, no pensaba hablarle a ese idiota en lo que quedaba de tarde.

- Ya podrían habernos puesto en el mismo grupo de trabajo. -comentó Alfred, desviando el tema- Mis compañeros ni han venido aún, los tuyos, Toño, no van a aparecer y las de Beatriz llegarán tarde, como siempre.

- Lo sé y por eso mismo he ideado un plan maestro que os va a dejar la boca abierta. He llamado al Telepizza y he pedido un par de pizzas familiares para que podamos comer como Dios manda. Estoy harto de tener que resignarme a un bocadillo cada vez que nos quedamos para hacer alguno de estos trabajos.

En el momento en que escuchó pizza, los ojos azules de Alfred dieron la impresión de vibrar y un brillo, emocionado, se instaló en ellos. Beatriz le estuvo examinando con una ceja arqueada, preguntándose a sí misma si iba a empezar a llorar o no. Ese chico, venido de intercambio desde hacía un año, era la persona más teatrera que pudiera imaginar. ¿Qué cómo un extranjero hablaba tan bien español? Era sencillo, la madre de Jones era de raíces hispánicas, por lo que les había enseñado el idioma a sus hijos cuando los había criado. Alfred tenía un hermano mayor que se llamaba Matthew, al cual traía a veces por el camino de la amargura. Con lo descuidado que era para muchas cosas, Matt siempre insistía en que no sabía si tenía futuro en la pedagogía infantil. Así pues, el emocionado joven americano no dudó un instante en correr hasta plantarse delante de Antonio, agarrar sus manos y mirarle a unos escasos centímetros.

- Por favor, cásate conmigo. -dijo el americano, lleno de ímpetu.

- Te lo he dicho miles de veces, la sociedad no está preparada para lo nuestro. Me temo que tendrás que conformarte con ser mi amigo y aceptar mi invitación a pizza. -le dijo, huyendo por completo del contacto, que sabía que se podía volver peor en caso de que a Jones se le cruzaran los cables. Se levantó de la silla y se estiró para desperezarse, como si fuese un gato que ha dormido una larga siesta.

Escuchando los vítores de Alfred de fondo, como si fueran los cánticos de los ciudadanos que animaban a sus soldados a ir a una gran guerra, Antonio abandonó la sala y rondó por los pasillos hasta las escaleras más cercanas. Descendió con gracilidad los escalones, con pequeños saltitos, y al aterrizar sobre el suelo, al llegar a la planta baja, hizo un ruido contundente que produjo una vibración en los alrededores. Con una sonrisa en el rostro al pensar en la comida, Fernández abandonó la Facultad y caminó, tranquilamente, hacia el punto de recogida. Había quedado en la esquina, justo al lado del gran cartel de Urgencias del Hospital Universitario Reina Sofía. Se apoyó contra la pared, sin pararse a examinar si ésta estaba sucia o no, y esperó pacientemente, mirando hacia los lados para ver si divisaba a algún chico en motocicleta. De repente, la vista se vio obstaculizada por un coche que había aparcado en doble fila. Frunció el ceño ligeramente ante ese impedimento, a ver si ahora el repartidor no iba a verle, pero se distrajo al reconocer la marca del coche. Era un deportivo caro y lo sabía porque lo había mirado por Internet. Tenía los cristales laterales tintados y no podía ver quién lo estaba conduciendo, pero sí que fue testigo de cómo se abría la puerta del otro lado y de ahí salía un chico de más o menos su altura y cabello rubio que le llegaba un poco más allá del mentón y que estaba ondulado suavemente por las puntas. Tenía una barba de dos días, sutil, recortada hasta dejarla pulcra. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con un par de botones desabrochados en la parte superior de la misma, y hablaba con la persona que estaba dentro del coche, aunque él no podía escucharles desde allí.

Los ojos azules de Francis Bonnefoy ascendieron cuando cerraba la puerta del automóvil y se encontraron con unos orbes verdes fijos en él. Conocía a ese chico, pero no sabía cómo se llamaba, porque no había prestado demasiada atención el día de la presentación en el club deportivo. También tenía mala memoria, ¿para qué negarlo? El español iba con un jersey de color negro, que hacía que resaltaran más sus ojos aceituna, y unos pantalones tejanos que terminaban en unas deportivas elegantes. Algo a su favor, no tenía tan mal gusto con la ropa. Arqueó una ceja, curioso al saberse observado con tanto descaro, y le confundió que no desviara la mirada ni por esas. Sonrió, sin saber bien por qué lo hacía, rodeó el vehículo, que arrancó y se alejó hasta perderse en el horizonte, y él se aproximó hasta el español de cabellos castaños cortos.

- Hola. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No tienes clases, capitán? -le dijo Francis, cortés, mientras se quedaba a su altura, a una distancia prudencial entre ambos.

- ¿Me llamas capitán porque en el club estoy haciendo de substituto? Por favor, aún harás que me avergüence, Bonnefoy. -replicó rápido Antonio, sorprendido porque el chico le había venido a hablar por su propio pie.

- Pues no es que sea mentira, ¿no? -contestó Francis sin darle importancia.

- Bueno, actualmente supongo que no. ¿Y quién era la persona del cochazo? -dijo señalando hacia el lugar en el que el vehículo había estado aparcado- ¿Era tu novia de esta semana?

Francis alzó las cejas, pasmado por ese comentario repentino que había soltado. Aunque todo el mundo supiera que el nombre de ese francés y lo que hacía era conocido por el resto de los campus, para el rubio aún era algo sorprendente. No hubiera imaginado que los del equipo de fútbol de la universidad también le supieran y aún más le dejaba atónito el hecho de que no le hubieran echado por su comportamiento indecoroso. Se apoyó en la pared que había a su lado, sin ganas de ir a clase. Total, llegaba tarde de todas maneras, así que no le venía de un par de minutos más. Iba a llamar la atención de su profesora de Introducción a la Patología y seguro que le iba a mirar como si fuera la oveja negra de la clase de todas maneras.

- No, no lo era. -comentó de manera escueta, mirando el tráfico de coches que pasaba- ¿Y tú no tienes clase, capitán? Me extraña verte en una esquina, como si te estuvieras vendiendo al mejor postor.

- ¿Me acabas de llamar puta y no me he dado cuenta? -le preguntó ladeando el rostro ligeramente y mirándole con las cejas alzadas. El rubio también hizo lo mismo para observarle y pudo notar en su expresión que estaba asustado con la idea de haberle dado esa impresión. Se rió, intentando aliviar el ambiente raro- Tienes que aprender a tratar mejor a tus mayores, que los pobres no pueden defenderse.

Al escucharle de esa manera, Francis se relajó y terminó por sonreír resignado. No conocía demasiado a Antonio y no le hubiera tomado por el tipo de persona que hace esas bromas a los demás con una expresión tan seria. Si lo pensaba demasiado, había parecido que le había comparado con una prostituta que frecuenta las esquinas a altas horas de la noche. Suspiró, con aún esa sonrisa en el rostro, y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared.

- Estoy esperando a que vengan a traerme una pizza, ya que me toca quedarme a trabajar para una de mis asignaturas. ¿Y tú tienes clase? Había algunas chicas llorando porque no venías. -comentó, sin darle importancia.

- Sí, de hecho voy tarde, pero la asignatura es un aburrimiento, así que estoy buscando cualquier excusa para llegar más tarde. Por el momento, esa excusa eres tú, capitán~ -añadió con una sonrisilla juguetona mirándole. Le sorprendió, aunque no lo exteriorizó, ver que el hispano no se inmutaba con su expresión, con su tono, ni con su lenguaje corporal. Si hubiera sido otro tipo de persona, posiblemente la hubiera tenido ya a sus pies- ¿Estabas estudiando educación infantil?

- Sí. Tú medicina, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

La conversación murió en ese punto. Los dos miraban al tráfico, con cara de aburridos, y en un par de ocasiones Antonio miró su muñeca para ver cuánto retraso llevaba ya el maldito repartidor. No es que le molestara Francis allí, a su lado, pero tenía hambre y quería comer. Sus ojos verdes se movieron hasta poder ver de soslayo al rubio, que aunque no parecía estar entretenido, tampoco daba la impresión de que fuera a moverse en cualquier momento pronto. Ladeó más el rostro y eso llamó la atención del francés, que le encaró con aire interrogante.

- ¿Ya se te ha declarado alguien hoy? -le preguntó sin más rodeos. Al ver la expresión anonadada de Bonnefoy, se apresuró a añadir- No sé, he caído en eso y era por hablar de algo.

- No, no se me ha declarado nadie aún. Aunque bueno, para qué negarlo, he llegado hace poco y gracias a Dios que a casa no me vienen a molestar. -comentó Francis, lo cual llevó a otro de esos incómodos silencios. Le había parecido curioso que le hablara ahora de eso, sin más. Normalmente la gente era reticente a comentar aquello y los chicos incluso más.

- ¿Y cómo va eso? Quiero decir. ¿Te da igual quién venga a pedirte salir? ¿Mientras sea la primera persona que llega ya te vale? -preguntó Antonio de nuevo. Sabía que era insistente, pero le producía demasiada curiosidad todo aquello. Se preguntaba si todo ese sistema seguía unas meticulosas reglas o era simplemente azar.

- Bueno, no realmente. -respondió Francis después de un segundo en el que miró a ese muchacho como si fuera un animal que se hubiera escapado de un zoo cercano- Podría ser hipócrita y decir que no me importan las apariencias mientras lo que haya en el corazón sea hermoso, pero sería mentira. Me importan las apariencias y no voy a decir que sí si no siento un mínimo de atracción hacia esa persona. Aunque, siendo sincero, -el francés se acercó un poco más a ese chico, que estaba en el mismo equipo de fútbol que él- tu cara sí que me gusta, así que por eso no habría problema~

Aquel comentario no afectó en lo más mínimo a Antonio, que le miraba como si le hubiera hablado en un idioma completamente desconocido para él y con una raíz demasiado diferente a la del español como para intentar averiguar cualquier palabra. En su mente estaba analizando lo primero que había dicho y pensó en que, al final, no era más que otro fanfarrón. Por mucho que dijera, Francis no era más que otro de esos a los que se le iba la fuerza por la boca. Existía la fama de que salía con todo el mundo, siempre y cuando fuera la primera persona que se declarara, pero Fernández supo por esa respuesta que en verdad era un mentiroso, que simplemente buscaba su propia conveniencia y que sólo quería que las chicas más hermosas vinieran a él. Así que, en un arranque de originalidad, en un arrebato extraño que más tarde seguramente pensaría y no comprendería, Antonio abrió sus labios y pronunció la siguiente frase.

- Pues entonces sal conmigo. Si dices que mi cara no es un problema, supongo que tampoco tendrás ninguno con que sea un chico, ¿verdad? -dijo sonriendo con sorna después de ver esa cara de shock que ponía Bonnefoy. Le había pillado y ver esa expresión en su cara le había hecho sentirse el vencedor.

Esperaba que muchas chicas en la facultad de Medicina vinieran a declararse, pero lo que no hubiera pensado es que el capitán, de manera temporal, del equipo de fútbol de la universidad, un año mayor que él, le diría con pasmosa tranquilidad que salieran juntos. Su cerebro dejó de funcionar y se planteó seriamente su salud mental. ¿Había dicho eso de verdad o lo había escuchado mal? Nunca había pensado en él como alguien a quien aspirar a conocer más en ese sentido. De hecho, no recordaba ni su nombre ni su apellido. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, observándole, analizando si le interesaba salir con él de verdad. Se lo había pedido y ya le había dicho que su cara le agradaba. ¿Por qué, de repente, había sentido esa inquietud? Abrió la boca, para decir algo, pero entonces Antonio se apartó de la pared y corrió hacia el bordillo de la acera. Le costó un segundo darse cuenta de que lo que había ocurrido era que el repartidor por fin había llegado.

- ¡Menos mal! ¡Pensaba que iba a tener que llamar para reclamar! -exclamó Antonio, mientras se palpaba a sí mismo, para dar con el bulto que sería la cartera. Pero, por más que rebuscaba, no podía dar con ella. Se puso nervioso y la buscó con más ahínco, como si el golpear más fuerte contra su cuerpo fuera a revelar de manera más eficiente la presencia de la misma- ¿Cuánto has dicho que era?

- Veinte euros. -contestó el chico de la pizzería, ahora observando al cliente con sospecha. Sí que llegaba tarde, pero eso no quitaba que fuera a cobrar el importe de la comida- Mire, si no tiene el dinero, yo tengo otros repartos que realizar y me temo que no se la puedo dar gratis.

Antonio le miró horrorizado. La perspectiva de volver al aula en su facultad con las manos vacías le parecía nefasta. Ya podía imaginar la cara de decepción de Alfred al verle volver sin la comida. Después de que le hubiera mirado tan emocionado, si le fallaba de esa manera se iba a sentir fatal. Pero, por otra parte, el repartidor no parecía dispuesto a esperar mientras él corría de regreso al edificio para buscar la cartera, que seguro que se la había dejado junto a la mochila. De repente, por encima de su hombro pasó un brazo, cuya mano llevaba un billete azulado de veinte euros. Los ojos verdes de Antonio se abrieron sorprendidos y entornó el rostro para poder ver bien a la persona detrás de él, que no era otra que Francis.

- ¡No hace falta que lo pagues! -respondió apurado, con un brazo estirado hacia él pero sin llegar a tocarle.

- ¿Por qué no? Veo que no tienes dinero encima y que si te ibas este buen hombre no te iba a esperar. -dijo sin echarse atrás por tal reacción por parte del capitán. Estiró el otro brazo y tomó las cajas de cartón y se las dejó a la altura de sus manos, para que las cogiera- Toma, son tuyas. Yo debo irme a clase ya, o mi profesora me va a tirar los trastos a la cabeza.

Al escuchar eso, Antonio se apresuró a coger las pizzas y sin querer sus dedos rozaron levemente los de Francis, que se alejaron para dejarle a cargo de las cajas de cartón. Una vez sus manos estuvieron libres, la derecha se estiró y en un gesto casual, fluido y natural como si se tratara del respirar, acomodó un mechón de su flequillo castaño, dejándolo en un lugar en el que, por algún motivo extraño, parecía encajar. Al ver que esos dedos se acercaban a él, cerró los ojos por instinto, y hasta que no dejó de notar el contacto contra su frente, no los abrió. ¿Qué había sido eso? De alguna manera, cuando vio que Francis sonreía, él hizo lo mismo, contagiado.

- Nos vemos luego, capitán. -le dijo y, como colofón de su frase, le guiñó un ojo.

Francis viró sobre sus talones y con una sonrisa sutil fue caminando hacia la Facultad de medicina. Era un giro de eventos inesperado, pero puede que tampoco fuera tan malo. Fernández observó la espalda, cada vez más lejana, de ese hombre. No entendía qué le había motivado a hacer tal cosa, pero ahora le quedaba la espinita clavada. No quería deberle dinero, así que tendría que devolvérselo. Lo malo era que no sabía ni a qué clases iba, ni qué horarios tenía. Suspiró resignado y bajó la vista a las cajas, calientes.

- Supongo que tendré que preguntarle a alguien, a ver si me entero de dónde puedo encontrarle para devolverle los veinte euros.

Dio media vuelta y desanduvo sus pasos para regresar al edificio donde estudiaba. Ocupado en la comida y en el trabajo, la tarde de Antonio se esfumó delante de sus ojos y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, quedaban pocos minutos para que empezara la práctica. El club estaba totalmente dedicado al entrenamiento, por lo que se habían creado horarios especiales para ponerse en forma en el menor tiempo posible. Para que todos pudieran asistir había turnos de mañana y turnos de tarde y podías ir a cualquiera, sin que nadie te dijera nada. En ocasiones, Antonio asistía a ambos, muy centrado en mejorar su condición física para los partidos venideros. Se puso a recoger sus cosas, rápidamente, y no se detuvo hasta que Alfred le dio unos golpecitos suaves con el dedo índice de la mano derecha para llamar su atención.

- Tío, te están esperando. -acto seguido señaló con el dedo hacia la puerta.

Allí, en el marco, apoyado contra éste, mirando hacia el pasillo, se encontraba Francis Bonnefoy, que hacía ver que no era consciente de que había un grupito de chicas mirándole. Conocía ese tipo de reacción, era la que tenían cuando intentaban animarse las unas a las otras para que se fueran a declarar. Nada fuera de lo normal, tampoco algo que le interesara y menos en ese momento. El español se quedó helado, confundido, y su primera reacción fue llevarse las manos al rostro y frotarse los párpados, para ver si al abrir los ojos aún seguía Francis ahí. El francés no desapareció e incluso le vio moverse para examinar su reloj de muñeca, que quedaba normalmente oculto bajo las mangas de su ropa.

- ¿A mí? -susurró Antonio, que no quería que el rubio que estaba fuera se enterara- ¿Seguro que ha dicho que me estaba esperando a mí?

- Sí, eso mismo me ha dicho. Me ha preguntado si estabas en esta clase y que si te podía decir que salieras, que te estaba esperando. -le dijo Alfred, examinando a su amigo, el cual tenía pinta de estar viviendo una de las situaciones más surrealistas por las que nunca había pasado.

- Qué raro... Será que se ha acordado del dinero de la pizza. -concluyó, hablando más para sí mismo que para Alfred. Se dio cuenta de que su amigo aún le observaba, por lo que fijó su mirada en él y le sonrió tensamente- No te preocupes, está todo controlado, voy a ver qué quiere.

Cogió su mochila, ya cargada con todo su material, y abandonó el aula. Atrás quedaba Alfred, que se entretenía hablando con Beatriz, seguramente cotilleando a su espalda. No les culpaba, seguramente, si la situación fuera diferente, él estaría también de chismorreos con quien fuera que se hubiese quedado a su lado. Cuando atravesó el marco de la puerta, Francis se apartó de éste y viró hasta verle de frente. La primera reacción no fue hablar, sólo le sonrió al ver esa expresión anonadada de Antonio.

- Hola, ¿ya has terminado el trabajo que tenías pendiente? -le preguntó Bonnefoy aún con esa sonrisa cordial.

- Sí, más o menos. Por hoy hemos decidido que ya teníamos suficiente, así que lo que nos queda quizás lo haremos en unos días, cuando estemos todos disponibles, aunque no es que sean de mucha ayuda. ¿Ha pasado algo? Me ha sorprendido verte aquí.

- ¿Algo? No, no realmente. He terminado las clases y he pensado: ¿Por qué no pasar por la facultad del capitán para ver si ha terminado su trabajo? -apuntó Francis. Sus brazos se estiraron, las manos se apoyaron en sus hombros y le fue empujando con suavidad hacia la calle- Y, como sí estás libre, he pensado que podríamos ir juntos hacia casa.

- ¿Es que no tienes que salir con nadie hoy? -preguntó Antonio de manera inocente mientras el rubio le iba guiando por los pasillos, en dirección a las escaleras. Una vez delante de éstas, los dos bajaron por inercia.

- No, hoy no tengo planes con nadie, por eso estoy aquí. -replicó el rubio, sin darle demasiada importancia- Venga, vamos a buscar el autobús que te deje más cerca de tu casa.

Fernández, que se había dejado arrastrar hasta el momento, se detuvo y se apartó del agarre del de ojos azules, que le observó de manera curiosa, confundido. De alguna manera, Antonio se sintió culpable al ver esa expresión, así que le sonrió nervioso y se frotó la nuca.

- Ahora no puedo irme a casa. Esta tarde tengo práctica, así que debería irme pitando para el campo a entrenar. De hecho, tú también deberías venir, ya que estás en el equipo. Sé que tienes talento y que con poco ya destacas, pero estás ofendiendo al resto de los jugadores y, cuando vienes a los partidos con intención de jugar, te miran como si te burlaras de todos ellos. Deberías ser un poco más responsable.

- Es que no puedo ir a la práctica... -murmuró entre dientes Francis, desviando su mirada azul hacia un lado. Sólo de pensar en ir a entrenar, le daba una pereza impresionante. Siempre se las saltaba porque se aburría la mayor parte del tiempo. Para rematarlo, sudaba y su pelo se ensuciaba, por lo que, después de las prácticas, sentía asco de sí mismo. Tampoco iba a todos los partidos, sólo cuando le apetecía jugar. Como Antonio le miró arqueando una ceja, pronto añadió- Tengo cosas que hacer en un rato y no me gustaría dejarla a medias.

- Ya... -dijo dudoso Fernández.

- Además, no soy tan bueno. No os perdéis nada si no voy. ¡Ya sé! Podemos intercambiar el número de teléfono y la dirección de correo electrónico, por si tengo que contactar contigo para cualquier cosa. ¿Acaso no es una idea maravillosa? -apuntó el rubio, hinchando el pecho con orgullo por semejante aporte.

- ¿Me estás cambiando de tema? -preguntó Antonio, pero, en vistas de que Francis ya le había tendido el teléfono, suspiró resignado, cogió el aparato y marcó el número de su celular- Ahí lo tienes, ya puedes guardarlo.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, Francis miró el número, presionó el dedo índice de la mano derecha un par de veces sobre la pantalla táctil e inició la función de crear un contacto nuevo dentro de la agenda de su teléfono. Se quedó un par de segundos estático y se dio cuenta de que, por mucho que lo intentaba, no recordaba ni por asomo cuál era el nombre y apellido de ese chico. El hispano le observó curiosamente, ya que se le había quedado una expresión hasta cómica.

- ¿Bonnefoy, te encuentras bien? -inquirió en vistas de ese momento extraño, que se estaba prolongado durante más tiempo de lo normal. Al escucharle, los ojos azules del rubio se posaron en él y le sonrió tenso, avergonzado.

- ¿Cuál era tu nombre y apellido otra vez? Sé que seguramente lo dijiste en la presentación, pero en ocasiones no presto la atención que debería. -admitió aún con esa sonrisa culpable aún instalada en sus labios- Voy a apuntarte por tu apellido.

- Fernández, Antonio Fernández. -dijo él con expresión incrédula. ¿En serio no se sabía su nombre? Le parecería normal si no se supiera el apellido, ¿pero el nombre tampoco? Total, se había resignado a que ese tipo era un hombre extraño y que habrían cosas que se escaparían de lo habitual.

Francis, después de escuchar el nombre y apellido del chico que tenía delante de él en ese momento, se volvió a quedar helado mirando el teléfono. ¿Era una broma? ¿De verdad que su apellido era Fernández? ¿Precisamente Fernández? Su pulgar se quedó flotando sobre la tecla con la letra F que su pantalla táctil tenía dibujada. No estaba seguro y al final suspiró por lo bajo, de manera inaudible, y miró al capitán sustituto. En serio que parecía una mala jugada del destino.

- ¿Puedo llamarte directamente Antonio? -preguntó al final. Se dio cuenta de la expresión del susodicho español, que le miró sin acabar de comprender el cambio- Es que conocía a una persona que también se apellidaba Fernández y digamos que me lo hizo pasar un poco mal, así que preferiría no llamarte de esa manera.

- Como quieras, pero que sepas que entonces yo te llamaré Francis. -sentenció Antonio con una sonrisa cordial, intentando relajar ese ambiento raro que se había asentado después de haberle dicho su nombre. El rubio, de repente, parecía más relajado y hasta se rió con ese comentario.

- Está bien, supongo que aceptaré las consecuencias y dejaré que me llames Francis. -respondió aún risueño- Bueno, Antonio, nos vemos mañana entonces. Que tengas una buena tarde.

El rubio viró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la parada que le llevaba a su casa, que se situaba más hacia la parte de la periferia de Córdoba. Antonio observó su espalda, resignado. Aunque lo había intentado, al parecer no había manera de convencerle para que se presentara al entrenamiento. Aún así, puso sus manos alrededor de su propia boca, para provocar una pantalla que permitiera que su voz se propagara por más distancia, y gritó para que le escuchara.

- ¡Mañana también tenemos práctica a primera hora! ¡Deberías venir!

Francis no se giró, simplemente levantó la mano y la agitó de un lado para otro, despidiéndose de esta manera de Antonio, mientras en su rostro había una sonrisa. Bien, algo que no había esperado de ese chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color esmeralda, era una persona terca. Fernández suspiró resignado y le miró como si no tuviera remedio. Bajó la vista y examinó su reloj. Perfecto, ahora iba a llegar tarde. Se aseguró la mochila a la espalda y empezó a correr hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Ahora que caía, al final no le había dado el dinero a Francis, con la tontería de los teléfonos y de la práctica. Ya tendría tiempo para dárselo, ¿no? Total, habían intercambiado los números de teléfono y le había dicho que le veía mañana. Entonces se detuvo por completo, como si hubiese descubierto algo de vital importancia. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Antonio se dio la vuelta y observó el sendero por el que antes Francis se había paseado y que ahora ya estaba desierto.

- Espera... ¿Acaso se ha tomado lo de salir juntos en serio?

* * *

**Día 2 - Martes**

Después de una confortante noche de sueño, Francis abrió los ojos y fue recibido por una agradable penumbra. La habitación, amplia y con grandes ventanales, se encontraba pulcramente ordenada tras la limpieza que le había pegado al llegar a casa, después de separarse de Antonio. Le tomó un segundo entonces darse cuenta de que si había despertado no había sido porque había descansado suficiente, más bien era porque el teléfono móvil, que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba a su derecha, había empezado a vibrar, anunciando una llamada entrante. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que a duras penas marcaban las seis. Se estiró hasta que la mano chocó con el aparato, lo agarró y lo examinó con los ojos entrecerrados, para que la luz no le cegara. En la pantalla se podía leer un simple nombre: **Fernández**.

Estuvo un segundo con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, indeciso. No debería contestar, estaba seguro de ello, pero por otra parte en su interior había esa vocecita a la que odiaba, que le decía que estábamos hablando de Fernández, que posiblemente le llamaba por algo importante. Al final suspiró con pesadez, hizo de tripas corazón y le dio al botón para descolgar. Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y, antes de poder decir nada, escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Pensaba que no me lo ibas a coger después de todo... ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Es que has salido fuera a correr? -preguntó la voz masculina de esa persona a la que conocía bastante bien.

- No, pero me has pillado durmiendo, Fernández. Ni me había dado cuenta de que, en realidad, me estaba sonando el teléfono hasta unos segundos después. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- ¿Por qué no me vienes a buscar, anda? Acabo de salir del bar y hace fresco para ir por ahí solo. Sé que tienes coche nuevo y si no podrías coger el de tu hermano y pasarte por aquí. Serán unos diez minutillos conduciendo.

- Fernández, ¿has visto las horas?

- No te hagas de rogar, por favor~ -le suplicó el otro hombre. Casi podía imaginarle con esa expresión de perro apaleado que en momentos así ponía. Francis suspiró pesadamente y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

- Escucha, no voy a ir a buscarte. Para empezar, estoy saliendo con alguien ahora mismo, así que no sería muy ético el ir de un lado para otro, atendiendo a tus necesidades del momento. Tengo una vida, ¿sabes? -le dijo Bonnefoy sereno, sin rencor en su voz.

- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien de nuevo? ¿Quién es esta vez? ¿Vas a dejarle como al resto? Deberías hacer algo con este tipo de vida, Francis. Sabes que tu hermano, aunque pueda decir lo contrario, se preocupa y yo por supuesto que también.

- Por favor, no quiero que vengas con esas... Estoy viviendo mi vida, no intentéis coaccionarme diciéndome que os preocupáis por mí. Estoy saliendo con un compañero de la universidad y ni idea, no sé si le voy a dejar. Todo depende de él.

- ¿Y es guapo? ¿Más guapo que yo? -después de eso, le escuchó reír por lo bajo, como si hubiera contado un chiste muy bueno. Lo que no parecía comprender era que ante aquello, Francis sonrió tenso y por dentro, por un segundo, deseó morir. Ojalá no se hubiera despertado por el teléfono.

- Es guapo y no sé... No os podría comparar. Él es diferente, parece tener algo más... ¿Cómo decirlo? Algo más salvaje, pasional. Cada uno tiene sus cosas, Fernández. -comentó el rubio, rezando internamente para que todo aquello le convenciera.

- Bien, bien~ Eso me gusta. Sabes bien cómo salir de situaciones comprometidas, Francis. -replicó risueño su interlocutor.

El rubio hizo rodar sus ojos y volvió a mirar el reloj. ¿Quién en su sano juicio llamaba a otra persona a las seis menos diez de la mañana para pedirle que le fuera a buscar? Normalmente, a esas horas Francis se estaba preparando para salir a correr, que le ayudaba a despejar la mente y no pensar durante un rato en el que normalmente estaba despierto siempre. No obstante, ese día seguía profundamente dormido cuando había sonado el teléfono, así que maldecía tener que estar escuchando esas cosas, que hasta cierto punto podrían haber esperado a horas más decentes. Además, sabía bien de qué iba toda la cosa. Sólo cuando "eso" ocurría, Fernández volvía a llamarle con más frecuencia de la habitual, buscando compañía posiblemente, nunca había acabado de entender su propósito.

- Dime la verdad, te has vuelto a pelear con mi hermano, ¿no es así? -preguntó con resignación. Tuvo su confirmación cuando al otro lado se produjo un silencio prolongado. Suspiró y se frotó la frente. Su cerebro no podía pensar aún de manera coherente a esas horas- Lo que deberías hacer es llamarle para que fuera él a buscarte y entonces reconciliaros de una santa vez. Que después, en el fondo, estáis colgados el uno del otro.

- Cuando te pones de esta manera, abogando por él, te odio, Francis.

Antes de poder justificarse, la llamada se había cortado. Miró el teléfono, que ahora mostraba un fondo de pantalla con un campo repleto de flores lilas, y tras un par de segundos volvió a suspirar. Fue acercando los brazos a su propio cuerpo hasta que la pantalla descansó contra su frente y él cerró los ojos. Cada nueva llamada que recibía por parte de esa persona, le producía unos minutos de malestar que no se le iban tan fácilmente. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Fernández e inevitablemente pensó en el otro Fernández, Antonio. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a todo aquello. Los primeros días siempre le pasaba igual, se ilusionaba ante la posibilidad de por fin encontrar lo que buscaba, lo que anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero después, inevitablemente, se daba cuenta de que no despertaban en él la llama de la pasión. Era su propia lucha, la de intentar abandonar el abrazo del anterior amor, que ya era más que imposible, e intentar encontrar uno nuevo en el que volcarse. Puede que Antonio Fernández no fuera la mejor opción, por motivos obvios, pero tampoco podía rendirse sin probarlo.

Se echó de lado sobre la cama, le dio a crear un mensaje nuevo y entonces se puso a escribir:

_"Buenos días, Antonio. Espero que no se te peguen las sábanas, que tienes que ir a la universidad para estudiar y ser un excelente profesor. Desayuna un poco antes de ir a clase, que es la comida más importante del día."_

Le dio a enviar y se quedó mirando el fondo de pantalla, tranquilamente, recapacitando tanto acerca de la llamada como del mensaje que acababa de mandar. Entonces, de repente, el teléfono vibró y le llegó la notificación de que acababa de recibir un mensaje. Parpadeó anonadado, sorprendido por la rapidez, y le dio a abrir.

_"Te odio."_

Las cejas de Francis se alzaron, dejándole con una expresión confundida. Miró el remitente y, efectivamente, se trataba de Antonio. Pegó un respingo de repente, ya que veía que le estaban llamando y el teléfono vibraba en sus manos. Era Antonio, le estaba llamando, y después del mensaje no sabía si debía tener miedo o si debía asumir que sus dedos se habían equivocado y había escrito que le odiaba en vez de alguna palabra amorosa. Respiró hondo, lentamente, dándose el coraje, y finalmente descolgó el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Es que se te han muerto las neuronas después de estudiar tanta medicina o qué? No sé si es que no te lo han enseñado nunca, o es que tu cerebro de ameba se ha encargado de borrar dichos recuerdos, pero las personas normales necesitan ciertas horas de sueños para que luego sus funciones cerebrales se produzcan con normalidad. Tenía aún una hora para dormir, ¿para qué coño me envías un mensaje a las putas seis de la mañana?

Con la cara que tenía Antonio, Francis había dado por sentado que sería un chico benevolente, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, siempre atento, siempre amable y dulce. Además le imaginaba siempre sonriente, siempre feliz, por lo que escucharle de esa manera le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Aunque no decía ni pío, el español seguía quejándose de que le había despertado y de lo enfadado que estaba, pero, sin poder decir a ciencia cierta el motivo, aquello le produjo gracia. Intentó no reírse, pero le fue imposible. Al otro lado de la línea, Antonio frunció el ceño y sonrió molesto.

- ¡Pero no te rías, francés del demonio! -espetó finalmente, cosa que hizo que Francis se riera aún más. Suspiró resignado y se vio aturdido por un bostezo que no pudo contener- Ríete lo que quieras, pero me voy a pasar todo el día bostezando y va a ser única y exclusivamente culpa tuya.

- Lo siento, lo siento... Pensaba que tendrías el móvil en silencio, esperaba que lo fueras a leer cuando te despertaras y que fuera a sacarte una sonrisa, no que me llamaras con ganas de sacarme los ojos. -dijo aún risueño el francés.

- Pues que sepas que esto no va a quedar así, Francis. En una hora y media tenemos práctica con el equipo de fútbol, así que, como venganza por haberme despertado de esta manera tan infame, vas a venir al entrenamiento sin rechistar.

- ¡Pero...! -se quejó el rubio, el cual había pataleado en la cama por un momento, aunque sabía que era inútil que lo hiciera ya que Antonio no podía verlo y perdía todo el efecto dramático que pudiera tener.

- Sin rechistar. -cortó Fernández antes de que se pusiera a quejarse más. Venga, ya puedes irte preparando, buscando unos pantalones cortos y algo de abrigo, que hace frío. Tienes hora y media. Como no vengas, ya te puedes ir preparando.

Antes de que pudiera volver a contestar para buscar la manera de excusarse y saltarse las prácticas de nuevo, Antonio ya había colgado. Miró el teléfono, como si este le hubiera soltado un comentario ofensivo y una de sus cejas se fue arqueando. ¿Acababa de pasar eso de verdad o lo estaba soñando? Se llevó la mano derecha a la zona de la sien y se frotó el cabello, con el entrecejo arrugado.

- Pues supongo que no me quedará otra que levantarme e ir... -murmuró para sí mismo el rubio.

Eran las siete y media cuando Antonio se apeó del autobús, que a esas horas iba prácticamente vacío. En la calle hacía unos míseros tres grados centígrados, que chocaban de manera violenta con los 22 que había dentro del autobús. Se vislumbraba ya claridad, aunque el sol aún no se podía divisar, y Antonio se acurrucó en su gruesa bufanda, buscando el calor de la lana contra su nariz. Las piernas se estaban helando, pero lo mejor para entrenar eran los pantalones cortos y en cuanto empezaran la práctica se le iría pasando. Se quedó esperando en la puerta de metal, pesada, por la que se entraba al campo de fútbol. Era el primero en llegar y, a pesar de que podría entrar sin problema alguno, pensó que sería bueno estar allí por si Francis aparecía y en el último momento se acobardaba. Si le veía con intención de huir, siempre podía placarle contra el suelo sin miramientos. Sus compañeros fueron llegando y por el camino le iban saludando y le preguntaban si no venía. Antonio dijo que estaba esperando a alguien y no dio demasiados detalles. Nadie le preguntó, todos querían empezar pronto con el calentamiento y, antes de eso, tendrían que asegurarse de que el césped estaba en estado óptimo.

Cuando empezaba a perder la esperanza, se dio cuenta de que por la izquierda se divisaba una figura. Pronto reconoció la persona, que no era otra que Francis Bonnefoy, que con la cabeza gacha, las manos en los bolsillos y el mentón y parte de la boca enterrada en su bufanda, caminaba como si fuera un niño pequeño al que se ha regañado y al que le han obligado a hacer algo que no quería. Bien pensado, aquello no estaba tan alejado de la realidad. Los ojos claros del rubio se alzaron y se encontraron con los de él. Le dio la impresión de que en ellos había una ligera expresión sorprendida, por lo que Antonio le sonrió.

- Al final has venido. -dijo el hispano contento. Estiró el brazo y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Francis- Buenos días.

- Buenos días. ¡Como para no venir..! Después del sermón que me has soltado esta mañana, te veía capaz de venir a arrancarme la cabeza si no me presentaba. -comentó después de hacer rodar la mirada. Se fijó de nuevo en la expresión de su compañero y añadió- Veo que estás menos malhumorado que hace una hora y media.

- Me habías despertado cuando estaba en la mitad de un sueño. Era más que normal que estuviera de mal humor. Pero no es nada que un café no haya podido arreglar. -expuso Antonio de manera jovial. Se puso detrás de él en menos de un segundo, apoyó las manos en sus hombros y le fue empujando hacia el interior del recinto- Venga, vamos a entrenar, vamos a entrenar~

Era imposible resistirse a ese carácter de Antonio, tan ilusionado. ¿Por qué tanta emoción? Poco había asistido a los entrenamientos y le daba la impresión de que le tenía contento su presencia en el lugar. Pero, según parecía, era al único al que le hacía ilusión que estuviera allí. No le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas recelosas que le dirigían más de uno mientras se cambiaban e incluso el entrenador le observó como si fuera un espejismo. Mientras tenía lugar el calentamiento, Antonio estuvo a su lado, poniéndole al día con noticias referentes al club. Francis no comentaba demasiado al respecto, porque muchos de los nombres no los conocía y para él eran personas sin cara, a las que no ubicaba. La prueba es que hasta el día anterior no podía ni recordar cómo se llamaba ese chico que estaba a su vera, corriendo de lado, al igual que él.

Después de practicar los regateos, como ejercicio final el entrenador propuso una ronda de penaltis. Cogió su toalla de color azulado y se la pasó por el rostro, a fin de evitar que su cabello dorado entrara más en contacto con ese sudor que le había estado perlando el rostro. Fernández se encontraba en la línea de penalti, encarando al portero con expresión concentrada. Nunca se había fijado demasiado en ese gesto que adoptaba cuando se fijaba una meta y quería conseguirla a toda costa. Antonio corrió el trecho que le separaba de la bola, hizo retroceder la pierna derecha y entonces dio una patada para chutar. El balón salió disparado, con velocidad y entró por la escuadra superior, limpiamente, hasta impactar contra la red. De repente, ese gesto tan serio cambió, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, que posteriormente dejó ver sus dientes blancos y bien alineados, e hizo un gesto de victoria con el brazo derecho. El rubio sonrió ligeramente al verle hacer eso. Ni que hubiese ganado el mundial de fútbol... Era entretenido ver su comportamiento, no lo iba a negar. Otra nueva faceta: Antonio era competitivo.

Cuando fue el turno de Francis, se instaló un rumor entre sus compañeros, que empezó a distraerle por completo. Aún así, elevó sus manos y acomodó dos mechones de pelo detrás de sus orejas, para que el balanceo del cabello no le distrajera. Observó la portería, analizando qué tipo de disparo no vería venir ese portero nervioso, y respiró hondo para calmar esos nervios que, aunque suaves, siempre existían al tirar un penalti. El rumor fue creciendo y podía escuchar las críticas de los demás hombres. Se quejaban de que tenía muchos aires, de que se creía que era el mejor, de que encima aspiraría a jugar en el próximo partido cuando no venía nunca. Era por eso que no le gustaba venir, porque antes también le criticaban por el tema de los noviazgos de una semana.

- ¡Venga, callaos de una vez! Si habéis venido a marujear, idos todos a los vestidores y dad el coñazo en otra parte. -dijo de repente la voz de Antonio, alzándose por encima del murmullo generalizado de manera firme.

No fueron sus compañeros los únicos sorprendidos, el entrenador le miraba como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad y Francis se había visto obligado a entornar el rostro al escucharle decir tal comentario. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Fernández, éste le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, alzándola, animándole a disparar ahora que por fin tenía el respetuoso silencio que merecía. Devolvió la vista a la portería, decidido, y no esperó ni un segundo más antes de chutar. Fue un disparo suave, bajo, que despistó al portero y entró con suavidad por la zona izquierda de la portería, de manera casi insultante. Francis sonrió, contento, y antes de poderse girar para ver a Antonio y darle las gracias por ser el apoyo que había necesitado para marcar, estaba recibiendo unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

- ¡¿Lo ves?! Si en el fondo eres bueno y todo, ¡maldito! -exclamó pletórico el hispano, golpeando de nuevo la espalda de un Francis que ya estaba semi-encorvado. ¿Por qué alguien como Antonio, que no se veía tampoco tan fornido, podía golpear tan fuerte? ¿Sería él el que estaba flojucho?

El resto del entrenamiento fue agradable y, cuando terminaron, se encargó de ayudar a Antonio a recoger todo el material. Como tenía tiempo antes de las clases, decidió volver a casa y darse una ducha allí. Recogió la bolsa de deporte y se despidió de Antonio, diciéndole que ya le vería luego más tarde. Fernández se dio una ducha en los baños del vestuario, se acicaló un poco y fue a las clases. Todas fueron un tostón y encima le tocaba quedarse para una asignatura, que la tenía ahí muerta en una hora terrible. Lo que no había entrado en sus cálculos era que, al terminar la clase, cuando cogió la bolsa y se giró para irse, se iba a encontrar Francis esperándole en el pasillo, con una sonrisa cordial. Alzó las cejas, sorprendido de verle allí, y caminó hasta plantarse delante del francés.

- Vamos a coger el bus, anda. -dijo el rubio con ese gesto cordial en la cara.

La conversación no es que fuera demasiado activa en ese trecho que hubo desde la facultad de Antonio hasta la parada del autobús, y no fue hasta que se sentó en el asiento del mismo que el hispano no se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo junto a Francis en transporte público. Empezaba a tener la certeza de que aquello que pensó el día anterior era al final verdad. Sonrió nerviosamente, mirándose las manos que descansaban sobre sus muslos, con los puños cerrados, en una postura tensa, y miró a Francis de reojo. Éste estaba bien tranquilo, mirando por la ventana, que quedaba justo en el lado de su compañero de equipo.

- Oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta, Francis? -dijo Antonio de repente, tartamudeando al principio con la letra o. Esperaba que no se riera de él, o se iba a sentir tremendamente estúpido.

- Claro que puedes hacerme una pregunta. Una y las que te apetezcan. Siempre que pueda responderlas, lo haré. -afirmó Bonnefoy, sonriendo cordial, animándole a continuar hablando. No entendía por qué de repente se veía nervioso, pero le parecía hasta mono.

- Puede que sea una tontería, pero no he podido evitar darme cuenta de que estás viniéndome a recoger a la salida de las clases cada tarde. Esta mañana me has enviado un mensaje de buenos días y todo... ¿Significa esto que estamos saliendo? ¿Te has tomado al pie de la letra eso que te dije ayer?

- Claro que sí que me lo he tomado al pie de la letra. Me pediste salir y no te he dicho que no en ningún momento. No rechazo a los que tienen el valor de declararse. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si lo hiciera? -se quedó un segundo en silencio, mirándole extrañado, y de repente sus cejas se alzaron. Espera... - No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ahahaha...! N-no es eso... Es que, bueno, no pensaba que te lo fueras a tomar en serio. En un principio lo dije en broma, porque pensaba que ibas a decirme que no por ser un chico. -replicó nervioso, atropellando sus propias palabras.

Francis le miró de reojo, con una ceja arqueada. ¿Acaso quería decir eso que todo esto no tenía significado alguno para él? Si iba a decirle que no quería seguir, mejor que fuera en ese mismo momento. Abrió los labios para decirle algo, pero entonces Antonio se incorporó ligeramente, se giró para poder encararle y le miró sonriente.

- Está bien, intentaré entonces disfrutar al máximo esta semana. -replicó jovial.

Mientras el autobús reducía la velocidad para detenerse, Antonio salió de su asiento, sin que le importara pasar por delante de Francis, apretujado, dejando cerca de la vista su trasero, del que el rubio no perdió detalle, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que parecía mejor de lo que había pensado. Le costó demasiado no pensar en tocarlo y dio gracias internamente cuando se hubo alejado de él. Vio que el hispano apretaba el botón que solicitaba la parada y, como no reaccionaba, se fue hasta él, agarró su brazo y tiró de él hasta que le obligó a levantarse.

- ¡Venga, nos bajamos aquí! -dijo animadamente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Aquí? Pero si sólo hemos pasado dos paradas y vives más lejos, ¿no? -se dio cuenta de que Antonio le observaba curioso y supo que era por el último comentario- Bueno, le pregunté a tu amigo dónde vivías, por si algún día necesitabas algo y tenía que ir en tu ayuda. No he ido por la zona, eso sí te lo digo, no soy un acosador.

- No, claro que no lo eres. Tienes razón, no es mala idea saber dónde viven tus amigos por si tienes que ir a ayudarles. Además, si vamos a salir durante una semana, entonces es normal que te intereses por mí y mi estilo de vida, ¿no?

- Claro. -dijo el francés sonriendo tenso. No entendía cómo se lo había podido tomar tan bien, pero le había dejado anonadado por completo- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué nos hemos bajado aquí?

- Porque vamos a tener una cita, ¿por qué otra cosa va a ser? Mi casa está en la periferia y cerca no hay nada interesante. Tampoco quiero tener a las vecinas cotilleando.

- Pero... Es que esto no va así. -murmuró Francis, aún sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- ¿No? ¿Es que no es lo básico? Pensaba que esta sería una de las primeras cosas que harías con la persona que te pidiera salir. ¿Es que hay algún tipo de protocolo? -preguntó Antonio, observándole con las cejas alzadas, curiosamente.

El rubio desvió la mirada hacia un lado, con una sonrisa tensa curvando de manera sutil sus labios. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo sin que pensara que era un idiota? En su pecho parecía que había una losa que le impedía obtener oxígeno y que le apretaba la caja torácica hasta el punto en que dolía. ¿Es que se pensaba que todo esto era un juego? Hablaba a la ligera, como si fuera algo que para Francis no significara nada.

- Vamos a tomar un helado. Conozco un sitio por la zona, está bien de precio. Además, en invierno hacen descuento para tener más cliente. Si lo piensas, es una estrategia muy buena. Deberían hacerlo más personas. Seguro que así todo el mundo comería helado en cualquier época del año.

¿Qué sentido tenía salir con alguien que lo había dicho por decirlo, como si fuera una broma? ¿Cómo podía esperar algo bueno de todo aquello? Quizás se había equivocado escogiendo a Antonio, aceptando salir con él. Desde un principio tuvo ese presentimiento, pero no era hasta ese momento que aquello no se había convertido en casi una certeza absoluta. Estaba seguro, no iba a terminar bien, no como él quería. ¿Es que era mejor perder el tiempo cuando sabía ya, desde un principio, que no iba a conseguir enamorarse de esa persona que tenía frente a él? Quizás lo mejor sería romper y no prolongarlo durante mucho tiempo.

Por su parte, Fernández estaba delante de él, mirándole con una ceja arqueada por ese silencio tan largo que se estaba produciendo, y se preguntó si se encontraba bien. Al final se inclinó hacia delante, estirándose hasta que su rostro estuvo frente al campo de visión de los ojos del rubio. Cuando captó su atención, le sonrió amistoso.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás distraído. Venga, vamos a tomar algo.

Antonio agarró a Francis del brazo y tiró de él hacia la cafetería, que efectivamente se encontraba a unos quinientos metros. El lugar era pequeño, pero al menos era acogedor y daba una sensación de calidez y bienvenida agradable. Se sentaron en una mesa pequeña para dos personas, en un lateral, cerca de un espejo, y pidieron ambos un helado. Mientras Francis escuchaba, silencioso, Antonio le había hecho mil y una recomendaciones acerca de los mejores sabores que podría encontrar en ese lugar. El hispano creyó que lo que le pasaba a Francis era que estaba cansado, pero a medida que veía que no hablaba nada, su humor también empezó a desvanecerse. En uno de esos silencios, miró a Francis de reojo y tomó el valor para decirle las cosas a la cara.

- Está bien, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Hace unos minutos estabas bien, pero ahora llevas un rato callado y ausente. -dijo Fernández, con un tono algo crítico. Al escuchar tal comentario, Francis levantó la cabeza y le miró anonadado y en parte un poco asustado. Una ceja castaña se arqueó; ahora era cuando venían las excusas.

- No sé, es que esto se me hace un poco raro de alguna manera... No te lo sé explicar muy bien. -dijo Francis, sonriendo nervioso.

Aunque otra persona pudiera pensar lo contrario por su actitud en ocasiones despistada, Antonio no era tonto. Al contrario, era una de las personas más listas de su clase y cuando tenían debates se notaba que tenía una mente cultivada. Sólo viendo su comportamiento, el hispano supo que Francis no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones más detalladas acerca de lo que fuera que le ocurriera. Bajó la mirada a lo que le quedaba de helado, que estaba medio derretido, cogió un poco con la cuchara y se lo llevó a la boca. La situación se había vuelto tensa y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo salir de ella.

- Francis, si no estás cómodo por lo que sea, quizás lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya a casa. Se nota que no estás a gusto, pareces con ganas de huir en cuanto veas la ocasión y además hace un rato que ni me miras a la cara. No sé lo que ha pasado, pero no tiene sentido que sigamos con esto cuando uno de los dos no está bien. Odio que me sigan la corriente, no merece la pena si los dos no nos divertimos.

El rubio se quedó mirando la copa que ya estaba vacía, pensativo. No hubiera imaginado que Antonio fuera a decirle algo por el estilo y se sintió mal por estar comportándose de esa manera tan patética. Si ya, en el segundo día, se encontraba pensando en el séptimo, ¿qué decía eso de él? Debía centrarse en el presente e intentar disfrutar ese momento. Quizás Antonio no entendía, quizás no fuese a enamorarse de él, pero eso no quitaba que pudieran pasar unos buenos días juntos. A saber, quizás le sorprendía.

- ¿Sabes? Me hacen falta unas zapatillas deportivas. -dijo Antonio, que ya había terminado. Se levantó de la silla y se puso la chaqueta- ¿Quieres venir? Dicen que han abierto una nueva tienda y que están de oferta. Quizás encuentres algo interesante, ahora que vas a venir a las prácticas con más frecuencia, ¿verdad? -dijo Antonio jovial.

- Está bien, vamos a ver zapatillas. -respondió el francés, sonriendo resignado. No sabía qué había sido: si la manera casual en que lo había dicho, o su expresión feliz, pero había conseguido borrar de su mente los pensamientos que le habían estado atormentando hasta el momento.

La tienda no quedaba tan lejos de la cafetería, así que pasearon el uno al lado del otro, mientras Antonio hablaba de banalidades. Al principio el francés, aún un poco cortado por su arrebato anterior, no aportaba demasiado, pero viendo la atención que le ponía a cada palabra que pronunciaba y la manera en que sus comentarios le hacían sonreír, fue recuperando la confianza y participó de manera activa en el tema. Había bastante gente en el sitio y conseguir el calzado que querían no era tan sencillo. El español se peleó con una mujer porque ambos habían ido a coger las mismas deportivas y casi tuvo que tirar de él para que no siguiera discutiendo con la señora. Después del mal rato, de ese momento de tensión, Francis se echó a reír mientras buscaban un sitio en el que sentar a Antonio para que pudiera probarse las bambas. Francis también se probó un par de ellas y Antonio iba examinándole con detenimiento. Le resultó curioso el buen consejo que podía llegar a dar y no supo cómo, pero le convenció para que comprara unas.

Más de media hora después, ambos abandonaban la tienda con una bolsa cada uno y una cantidad considerable de dinero de menos en el bolsillo. El hispano se quejó del frío y rápidamente se abrochó la chaqueta. A su lado, el rubio ladeó la mirada para poderle ver y sonrió.

- No sé cómo lo has hecho para convencerme, pero ha sido remarcable. Si no fueras a ser un profesor excelente, te diría que te dedicaras a las ventas. Seguro que te camelarías a la clientela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. -comentó Francis.

- Aunque tengo carácter, también soy un hombre adorable que sabe conquistar el corazón de los demás. -dijo Antonio fingiendo aires de grandeza, hinchando el pecho para verse más grande. No le duró demasiado la interpretación, ya que Francis había presionado con su dedo índice el estómago del español y éste, por las cosquillas, había dejado escapar todo el aire y se había encogido- ¡Eh, eso es trampa!

- Se nos ha desinflado el señor pavo real, el más adorable de todo el mundo~ -apuntó el rubio, juguetón. No sabía si tenía cosquillas, pero con la reacción, estaba más que claro que sí.

- Lo dices de esa manera porque me tienes envidia, yo lo sé. -rebatió Fernández, grandilocuente, alzando el dedo índice de su mano derecha para darle más énfasis a lo que había dicho- ¡Eh, tengo una gran idea! Han estrenado una película que está llevándose un montón de críticas positivas, deberíamos ir a verla. -miró el reloj y después de comprobar la hora devolvió los ojos verdes hacia el lugar en el que estaba el rubio- Queda como media hora hasta la próxima sesión, podríamos ir. ¿Te apetece?

Los labios de su compañero estaban curvados en una sonrisa ilusionada que dejaba entrever los incisivos. Sus ojos verdes, un poco más brillantes de la emoción, estaban fijos en él y le miraban expectante. Antonio era como un torbellino y, en según qué situaciones, sus sentimientos se transformaban en un torrente que Francis tenía serias dificultades para evitar. ¿Pero cómo podría decirle a alguien que le miraba de esa manera que no? Estiró una mano y acarició su cabeza, sin saber por qué. ¿Acaso era un delito? Simplemente tenía ganas y lo hizo. Lo curioso es que estuviera intentando justificarse a sí mismo su propio comportamiento. Sonrió a Antonio y asintió con la cabeza.

- Me parece un buen plan, vamos al cine.

Otra cosa: Antonio era el ser más terco sobre la faz del planeta llamado Tierra. Si habían llegado a tiempo para el inicio de la película era un milagro, porque se habían tirado largos minutos en la cola, discutiendo acerca de quién debía pagar las entradas. Si no fuera porque la señora que atendía las taquillas ya les pidió que pagaran o se fueran a un lado, seguro que Antonio no hubiera dejado que Francis pagara todo. Como recompensa por tal acto, el español se encargó de comprar palomitas y bebidas para los dos. Intentó negarse, o al menos aportar algo de capital, pero los ojos verdes de Fernández le miraron con furia, aunque estaba sonriendo. Algo en su interior, su instinto de supervivencia, le dijo que en ese mismo momento, el joven era como un león a punto de atacar y si se acercaba era posible que saliera herido.

Así pues, minutos más tarde, por fin estaban sentados en la sala, mientras se proyectaba sobre la pantalla plana el tráiler de una película que se estrenaría en unos meses. Francis observó de reojo a Antonio y le vio acomodado sobre el butacón, con las piernas separadas y el recipiente de cartón con las palomitas entre éstas. Su mano derecha se sumergía entre el blanco hasta que sus dedos sujetaban tres o cuatro y se las llevaba a la boca. No era consciente, pero sonreía ligeramente mientras miraba los tráiler y en ocasiones asentía concentrado, como si evaluara si debería venir a verlas o no cuando se estrenaran. Francis rió de manera inaudible, durante un segundo, y devolvió la vista a la pantalla. Le parecía gracioso que estuviera tan emocionado cuando ni siquiera había empezado el filme.

Al final resultó que éste no es que fuera muy interesante y, cuando había pasado media hora, sin previo aviso, Francis notó un peso sobre su hombro. Entornó el rostro ligeramente, para ver qué era lo que había ocurrido, y se encontró con que Antonio, con una expresión inocente y los labios un poco entreabiertos, estaba dormido y se había ido resbalando hasta descansar en él. Sus ojos se perdieron en las manos de éste, que al estar sumido en tan profundo sopor, había ido empujando lentamente el paquete de las palomitas, las cuales amenazaban con rebosar y precipitarse sobre el suelo. Abrió los ojos de par en par, tenso al prever cuál sería el futuro de éstas, y estiró el brazo contrario a tiempo para arrebatarle el recipiente y ponerlo a salvo en el asiento contiguo, que se encontraba vacío. Suspiró con alivio y se hundió en la butaca, sin mover el hombro derecho, el cual mantuvo en la misma posición para que Antonio pudiera descansar sobre él. La culpa era suya, al fin y al cabo, que le había despertado pronto y no le había dejado dormir lo suficiente por la mañana.

Podía escuchar la respiración pesada del español en los pocos momentos de silencio que tenía la película y le vino a la nariz un aroma agradable. Inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha y la apoyó contra la de Antonio un poco. Cuando hizo eso, se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, ese olor provenía del español que tenía al lado. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en él, relajado aunque en la película pudiera haber alguien hablando a voz de grito. Para su sorpresa, aquella cita había sido bastante buena y se lo había pasado bien hasta el momento. Quizás había juzgado a Antonio de la manera equivocada, la prueba era esa cita que, al final, había mejorado mucho. Sonrió y tuvo un pensamiento.

- "Este chico es bastante especial..."

Eso fue lo último que su mente elucubró antes de quedarse aturdida por el sopor. Francis y Antonio, sentados en la oscuridad del cine, se quedaron dormidos cuando aún faltaba una hora y media para el final de la película, pero tan bien estaban, que poco les importaba perderse el resto de la cinta.

* * *

**Holas~**

**Este fic está basado en un manga llamado "Seven Days" Cuando AdrB ganó el concurso de "Como el fuego" me pidió algo basado en este manga y, como no lo había leído, fui a ello. La historia me pareció tan ellos y adorable, que quise alargarlo a un mini-fic (vamos, no a un drabble) y éste es el resultado. **

**Espero que os guste.**

**Serán 4 capítulos y bueno, no tengo demasiado que comentar.**

**Gracias a los que lean y dejen comentario.**

**Hasta la semana que viene~**

**Miruru.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Seven Days**

**Día 3 - Miércoles**

Estaba en el ecuador de la semana y Antonio se encontraba ya llorando internamente, deseando que llegara el viernes de una vez. La noche anterior, después de que les tuvieran que despertar los acomodadores para poderles desalojar, el francés le había llevado hasta casa, se había despedido de él y después de un abrazo tan fugaz que no le dio tiempo ni a digerirlo, se dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido. Algo se le había acelerado en ese momento y juraría que había sido el pulso. Después de ese evento, Fernández no podía dormir. Había echado una siesta como de una hora y media, si no es que más, en el cine, así que normal que no tuviera sueño. Se echó en su habitación y puso la televisión, cosa que más tarde descubriría que había sido un error monumental. En cierta cadena había encontrado un peliculón que, a pesar de haber visto mil veces, le había enganchado de nuevo. Entre anuncios y demás, estuvo hasta casi las dos de la mañana.

Cuando le sonó el despertador, que descansaba en su mesita, lo agarró y lo lanzó contra la pared más cercana. Suerte que no usó demasiada fuerza, aunque el estruendo hizo que su madre se asomara y le sermoneara acerca de esa manía que había cogido de lanzar las cosas. Una vez sí provocó un desconchado en la pared y fue su padre el que se encargó de taparlo, mientras se quejaba del comportamiento irresponsable que a veces tenía. No podía negar que razón no le faltaba, pero también era algo que no controlaba. En esos primeros momentos del día, Antonio no era persona y odiaba a quien fuera o lo que fuera que le despertara. Por ejemplo, Francis había aprendido su lección. Si el día martes hubiera tenido a Bonnefoy delante, lo hubiera agarrado y lo hubiera lanzado a volar contra la pared más cercana por despertarle. Bueno, quizás con su fuerza no hubiera podido, pero lo hubiera intentado. Sin embargo, era un chico listo, por lo que le enviaba mensajes cuando sabía que estaba despierto. Al parecer se había aprendido cuáles eran sus horarios y patrones de sueño de memoria, sin tener que preguntarle siquiera, lo cual le parecía sorprendente y hasta admirable.

Después del lanzamiento de despertador y una ducha, se encontraba peor, pero tenía clases que no se podía saltar, porque pronto vendrían los parciales y, como suspendiera, se le iba a caer el pelo por hacer campana. Estaba en el autobús, casi llegando, apoyado contra el cristal y dormitando cuando los ojos le ardían demasiado como para mantenerlos abiertos, cuando sonó el teléfono. Sin levantar los párpados, el español metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, sacó el celular, deslizó el dedo pulgar sobre la pantalla y se lo llevó al oído.

- ¿Diga? -dijo Antonio, bostezando al mismo tiempo que decía esa palabra.

- Vaya por Dios, da la impresión de que acabo de despertarte de un sueño profundo. Por favor, dime que no vas a matarme por ello... -murmuró Francis en un tono aterrorizado.

- No, no puedo dormir en el autobús. Cuando pasa por un badén me doy cabezazos contra el cristal, y duelen. Como me golpee mucho más la cabeza, al final me voy a quedar tonto. -apuntó el hispano en voz baja, para no molestar al resto de los viajeros.

- ¿Entonces estás en el bus? ¿Por dónde vas? ¿Te queda mucho?

- Creo que unos cinco minutos a lo sumo. ¿Por qué? -inquirió Fernández, un poco abrumado por tanta pregunta de sopetón.

- ¿Te bajas en la parada de Cruce Hospital Reina Sofía o en la parada del Hospital? -preguntó el rubio.

- Me bajaré en el cruce, me queda más cerca de la facultad y así tengo que andar menos. -murmuró desganado Antonio, el cual abrió los ojos y examinó donde estaba. Si se había pasado la parada, entonces le iba a dar algo.

- Bien, te espero allí.

Sin dejarle tiempo a decir nada más, Francis colgó la llamada, dejándole con un palmo de narices. Arrugó el entrecejo y observó el teléfono como si él fuera el que hubiese dicho una tontería grande. Puso los ojos en blanco, sin comprender el humor francés, no sabía si por las horas o porque era algo que se le escaparía de todos modos, y se levantó para ponerse la chaqueta. No era el único, una cantidad considerable de estudiantes se bajaba en la misma parada y el ruido que éstos provocaban, alarmados porque tenían que bajar, era suficiente para molestar al resto de los pasajeros de la línea, que pedían internamente que esos jóvenes bajaran ya. Esperó de pie, adormilado, y bajó sin ánimo del autobús. El sueño le duró hasta que se dio cuenta de que Francis estaba allí, en el poste de la parada, y miraba hacia los lados. Sus ojos azules se posaron en él y se dibujó una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Levantó la mano derecha por encima del gentío y la agitó, para llamar su atención. El español arqueó una ceja, aturdido, y se aproximó a él para que dejara de hacer ese gesto con la mano.

- De verdad que tienes una cara de sueño que es impresionante. -dijo Francis, algo risueño. Era la primera vez que se fijaba en ese tipo de cosas; apostaba a que no había tomado café esta vez.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu facultad queda... Como para allí. -hizo un gesto con los dos brazos, queriendo señalar más allá del hospital.

- ¿Que qué hago? -preguntó tranquilamente el rubio. Antonio arqueó aún más su ceja. ¿Por qué parecía que el que había dicho una tontería era él?- Pues he venido a recibirte, como venimos en buses diferentes, pues he decidido que era mejor esperarte en la parada.

- Pensaba que no tenías clase hasta más tarde y que lo del otro día, con el entrenamiento, había sido especial. -dijo el español confundido.

- También te acompañé ayer hasta tu casa. ¿Qué clase de novio sería si te abandonara a tu suerte? Como no me contestas siempre a los mensajes de buenos días, he pensado que sería aún mejor si me presentaba y te los daba en persona. -contestó con una sonrisa- ¿Acaso no es obvio?

- Oh, ya... Supongo que, visto de esta manera, puedes tener razón.

- Tengo clases por la mañana, pero son tan fáciles que la mitad del tiempo me las salto, así que tampoco es que haya hecho el viaje en balde.

- ¡Aaah~! ¡Así que estaba esperando a Antonio! -exclamó una voz femenina no muy lejos de allí.

Los dos chicos entornaron el rostro para ver de quién era la dueña de esa voz, aunque a Fernández no le hacía falta, porque reconocería la voz de Elisabeth y su amiga, Erica. La primera era una mujerona, con cuerpo bien definido y unas curvas de infarto que enamoraban a muchos hombres. Lucía una larga y hermosa cabellera castaña clara, que según cómo le diera la luz se veía rubia y sus ojos, grandes, verdes, estaban ocultos tras unas voluminosas pestañas. Sus labios, carnosos, eran rojizos y siempre iban cubiertos por un discreto brillo. Se mirara por donde se mirara, era la mujer ideal para todo hombre heterosexual y mujer homosexual. Lo que echaba atrás a mucho era ese carácter que tenía: fuerte, llamativo y además un extraño fetiche hacia cualquier relación que se desarrollara entre dos hombres. Antonio la había visto gritando emocionada, mientras golpeaba el brazo de Erica repetidamente y pronunciaba algo que no se acababa de entender por la ilusión que estaba experimentando. Lo más curioso era que su amiga le contestaba, como si hubiese vocalizado perfectamente.

Por otra parte estaba su inseparable compañera, una chica menuda, plana como una tabla de planchar y delgada. Su cabello rubio, lacio, estaba cortado recto, a la altura del mentón. Solía llevar siempre una cinta, que mantenía la mayor parte del día el flequillo en su sitio. Era una chica bastante tímida y no solía dirigirle la palabra a prácticamente nadie, a excepción de Elisabeth. Pasaba desapercibida la mayor parte del tiempo, así que de alguna manera se había convertido en la sombra de la otra muchacha y a ratos se las veía charlar de temas que no podían entender. Incluso se ponían a decir cosas en inglés, sin sentido. Antonio a ratos pensaba que estaban metidas en una secta.

- Te hemos visto en la parada y nos preguntábamos si es que venías a recoger a alguien. -dijo Elisabeth pasando la mirada de uno a otro. Al final la dejó fija en Francis, el cual le sonrió cordialmente al sentirse examinado por esa temible mujer. La conocía, ¡como para no hacerlo!- ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Se te ha declarado alguien?

- Sí, estoy saliendo ya con una persona esta semana. -replicó Francis, sin perder ese gesto cordial.

- ¡Qué lástima~! -exclamó la joven apenada. Intercambió una mirada con Erica, la cual parecía entre asustada y a punto de sufrir un infarto- Habíamos estado planeando cómo podía pedirte para salir, pero veo que se me han adelantado. La mejor estrategia es la de esperar a primera hora de la mañana.

- Supongo que sí. Muchas chicas hacen eso. -contestó Bonnefoy tras encogerse de hombro, aún sonriente.

- ¿Entonces con quién estás saliendo? ¿Por qué no nos das una pista? ¿Es guapa? ¿Eh? Venga, no seas así~

El rubio se quedó en ese momento sin habla, tenso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insistente? Era una de las pocas personas que siempre le preguntaba lo mismo. Francis tenía una norma: no hablaba acerca de su novia con quien fuera que le preguntara. No quería que la gente fuera haciendo la lista de pretendientes y rechazos. Además, no quería que fueran a acosar a esa persona, por lo que era mejor mantener el anonimato. Balbuceó, buscando la manera de decirle que no iba a revelar la identidad de su cita, cuando de repente, Antonio, habló.

- Soy yo. -sentenció, casual.

Bonnefoy perdió ligeramente el color al escucharle decir eso. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Las chicas, que por un instante habían mirado a Antonio sorprendidas, de repente se echaron a reír. Francis estaba en shock y no sabía ni cómo debería reaccionar.

- ¡Pues sí que haríais buena pareja, sí! -exclamó Elisabeth, risueña. A continuación, le dio una palmada en el hombro a Antonio, coqueta- ¡Eres un pillín! ¡Mira que venir a decirme lo que sabes que quiero escuchar! Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... Francis nunca dice con quién está saliendo. Está bien, vosotros ganáis. Nos vemos por el campus, pa-re-ji-ta~

Cuando las dos féminas se marcharon, Francis y Antonio intercambiaron miradas, en busca de una reacción por parte del otro para saber cómo debían de comportarse ellos. Se encontraron con una cara de póquer y, casi a la vez, suspiraron. Bonnefoy se encontraba aliviado por alguna razón, ya que no quería tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

- ¿Por qué les has dicho eso? Normalmente no le revelo a nadie el nombre de la persona con quien salgo, para evitar problemas o acoso, por si acaso, pero vas tú y tan campante les dices eso. -dijo Francis examinándole con un aire levemente crítico.

- ¿Y por qué no? No es mentira y, además, de alguna manera sabía que no se lo iban a creer. Que tú y yo estemos saliendo es algo impensable para la gran mayor parte de la universidad.

El rubio hizo rodar la mirada y caminaron, sin comentar nada del tema, sumidos en un silencio un poco extraño. Se despidió de manera escueta de Antonio, que observaba la puerta sin ganas de entrar, y emprendió el camino que le llevaba hacia la facultad de medicina. Fernández giró la cabeza hacia su derecha y observó la espalda del rubio a medida que se alejaba. Pues sí, seguramente, con el comportamiento que tenían, nadie podría pensar que fueran novios. Analizándolo fríamente: ¿qué hacían los novios? Se daban la mano, se abrazaban, se acurrucaban en cualquier momento, se besaban... Inconscientemente hizo que sus labios rozaran el uno contra el otro, perdido en el pensamiento. ¿Cómo saber hasta qué punto llegaba el rubio? Aunque a ratos se insinuaba bastante, luego en otras cosas era bastante cortado. Sus cejas se alzaron, sus ojos se abrieron más y su mandíbula inferior cayó un centímetro.

- ¡Claro! -exclamó feliz, como si acabara de tener la idea del siglo.

Miró su reloj y vio que aún tenía unos minutos antes de que empezaran las clases. ¡Beatriz! ¡Seguro que ella podía darle información interesante! No por nada ella había salido con Francis, sería la fuente de información más fiable que pudiera encontrar. Corrió por los pasillos, esquivando a gente, empujando a un par de muchachas sin querer, que le gritaron, y por fin llegó a la clase. En su lugar de siempre estaba Beatriz, con su ordenador portátil, escribiendo. No sabía si hablaba con ese chico que había conocido no hacía mucho, pero sin darse cuenta la chica le sonreía a la pantalla. Antonio se plantó delante de ella, al otro lado del pupitre, cogió la silla que tenía al lado, la retiró y se sentó en ella, con el respaldo pegado a su torso. No le dijo nada, sólo la observó, con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

- No me gusta nada cuando me miras de esta manera. No pienso prestarte otra vez dinero para un refresco, que aún no me has devuelto lo de la última vez. -dijo Beatriz sin mirarle, volviendo a contestar a la persona con la que estaba chateando.

- ¿Eh? Noo... No es eso, te lo prometo. Tengo una duda, una pregunta que sólo tú me puedes responder. Necesito de tu conocimiento, Bea. -replicó Antonio, jovial. Por fin los ojos de la chica se centraron en él y el hispano ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Dispara.

- ¿Cuando estuviste saliendo con Francis, follasteis? -preguntó Fernández sin medir sus palabras ni pensar en las posibles consecuencias que ellas pudieran provocar. La joven se quedó tensa, con esa media sonrisa que había tenido desde antes que dijera nada.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Que si follasteis. Te estoy preguntando que si te la metió en el asiento trasero de su coch-

Pasó en medio segundo. Beatriz cambió su expresión a una enfurecida y aunque el cerebro de Antonio para entonces ya sabía que algo malo se avecinaba, aún tenía que mandar la orden al resto del cuerpo. La chica estiró el brazo hacia un lado, extendió los dedos, tensándolos y a toda velocidad dirigió la palma de la mano hacia la mejilla de Antonio. La bofetada que recibió le giró la cara hacia un lado y aún gracias que echó un vistazo, porque eso le permitió echarse hacia atrás y evitar otra. Beatriz parecía fuera de sí misma y sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo normal. El hispano se levantó, se echó hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la mesa y aún así tiró su torso más atrás, intentando retirarse todo lo posible.

- ¡Guau, espera! ¡Espera, espera! -tuvo que retirarse de nuevo, sin importar si movía las mesas, para evitar que le agarrara con sus manos finas.

- ¡Pero serás desgraciado...! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar algo así de esa manera, pedazo de idiota?! ¡Es por cosas como estas que sigues sin novia! ¿¡Es que no te enseñaron a tener delicadeza!? -exclamó ella, roja hasta las orejas.

- ¡Perdona, perdona, perdona! -vociferó Antonio intentando hacerse escuchar por encima de los gritos de la mujer, que parecía incapaz de calmarse después de ese momento de vergüenza profunda. Le hizo una reverencia y se quedó así, inclinado. Su torso y sus piernas formaban un ángulo de noventa grados- Por favor, discúlpame.

La muchacha, al verle de esa manera, se detuvo. El resto de sus compañeros les miraban como si hubieran perdido la cabeza por completo y no quería quedar como la histérica de turno. Aún roja, bajó los brazos y los puso en jarra, indignada. No entendía cómo demonios Antonio podía ser así de bruto en ocasiones. ¿Por qué su cerebro no podía hacer la conexión antes de permitir que su boca se abriera y que pronunciara tales barbaridades?

- Levanta la cabeza. Pero que sepas que aún estoy bastante molesta por tu falta de tacto. -dijo Beatriz con aire digno. Tomó asiento de nuevo y volvió a escribir en el portátil. Estaba charlando con una amiga y no dudó ni un segundo antes de empezar a contárselo. Lo que le hizo levantar la mirada fue que Antonio, con la mejilla roja, volvía a estar sentado delante de ella, aún esperando una respuesta al parecer- ¿Por qué te ha entrado esa obsesión de repente?

- Ya te lo he dicho, simple curiosidad. ¿Entonces sí que lo hicisteis? -preguntó el hispano, con cara de haber descubierto la fórmula de la eterna juventud.

- No, claro que no lo hicimos. Francis es muy especial con estas cosas, no me preguntes por qué. Normalmente depende de la persona. Por ejemplo, conmigo, llegó a rodearme con su brazo, agarró mi mano mientras paseábamos y una vez me besó. Pero, por lo general, Francis no te toca a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario o que le atraigas. En general no se acuesta con nadie, aunque hay rumores. No me los creo, porque a las chicas les gusta presumir y pretender que ellas han sido especiales.

- ¿Entonces no hace nada por lo general? -inquirió Fernández, arqueando una ceja. Beatriz asintió como toda respuesta, mientras sus ojos volvían a fijarse en la pantalla- Pues qué pena.

Una vez estuvo saciada su curiosidad, Antonio se dio la vuelta y empezó a sacar su libreta de apuntes y el netbook. La libreta la usaba para los diagramas y el resto de apuntes los tomaba con el ordenador, con el que era mucho más rápido. Detrás de él, Beatriz le observaba extrañada por ese último comentario, pero como el profesor ya llegaba no pudo preguntarle a Antonio nada. Las clases fueron pesadas, pero por suerte la hora de comer vino bastante rápida y el hispano se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Se había traído un tupper y ya tenía ganas de hincarle el diente. En el marco de la puerta asomó una figura conocida, con esa brillante cabellera rubia y unos hermosos ojos azules que atraía la atención de todas las chicas presentes en la clase. La que se dio cuenta antes de la presencia de Bonnefoy fue Beatriz, que arqueó una ceja.

- Antonio, está Bonnefoy aquí y te mira, ¿es que viene a por ti? -preguntó extrañada, pasando la mirada de uno a otro.

- Sí, creo que sí. Voy a ir a comer con él. Le dices a Alfred que siento no poder quedarme con vosotros, ¿vale? -le dijo sonriendo tenso, imaginando los gritos de su amigo cuando supiera que de nuevo les iba a dar esquinazo. Siendo honestos, no imaginaba que Francis se fuera a presentar allí, pero tampoco podía decirle que se marchara. Su facultada estaba un poco lejos y había venido expresamente para estar con él. Al fin y al cabo, Antonio había sido el que le había pedido que saliera con él, así que ahora le tocaba apechugar. Tampoco es que le molestara su presencia, había descubierto que se lo pasaba bastante bien en su compañía.

- ¿Desde cuándo os lleváis tan bien vosotros dos? El lunes decías que no lo conocías a duras penas, ¿y ahora os vais a comer juntos? -preguntó ella, viendo como el de ojos verdes se iba hacia la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que Fernández sonreía pero sus labios no se separaron para contestarle- ¡Antonioo~!

Aunque su tono había sido lastimero, no había apelado a la compasión de su compañero de clase, que abandonó el aula sin soltar prenda. Una vez fuera, el español se detuvo, dejando un pie al lado del otro, perfectamente alineados, y le sonrió a Francis, el cual le devolvió el gesto. Acto seguido, el brazo derecho de Bonnefoy se levantó y mostró una bolsa pesada que contenía seguramente una fiambrera como la suya.

- ¿Vamos a comer? -le dijo sin más. La sonrisa de Antonio se acentuó y asintió.

Los dos anduvieron, en silencio durante un momento, de camino hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja. Había mucha gente por los pasillos a esas horas y ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de iniciar una conversación en ese momento en el cual tenían que prestar más atención a que nadie les atropellara mientras casi corrían hacia otras aulas o hacia la calle. Cuando abandonaron los abarrotados corredores, Antonio ladeó el rostro y le miró divertido.

- ¿Es que te has propuesto monopolizar todo mi tiempo libre? -le preguntó.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta? Es lo que pretendo, totalmente, pero tenía la esperanza de que no se notara demasiado. Por lo visto me equivocaba, voy a tener que practicar mi sigilo. -contestó Bonnefoy risueño- Yo que pensaba que lo normal era que la gente, que son novios desde hace poco tiempo, anhelaran con más ansia el estar tiempo juntos. ¿Es que te molesta?

- No, no puedo decir que me moleste. Creo que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero lo volveré a repetir: si algo no me apetece, no lo haré. Así que, si no me gustara, ya te hubiese avisado para que pararas. -apuntó, alzando el dedo índice de la mano derecha para darle más énfasis a ese hecho- Aunque sí que hay algo que no me gusta.

- ¿Y qué es? -preguntó Francis, guiándole hacia un pequeño trozo de césped en el que pudieran echarse a comer. Era un lugar resguardado del viento por un par de muretes y, por suerte, daba el sol, por lo que no pasarían demasiado frío.

- Estás pagando demasiado. Me he dado cuenta, no te creas que no, que cuando salimos intentas pagar todo.

- ¿Eso es malo? -murmuró el rubio, con aspecto confundido- Estamos saliendo juntos, así que creo que es mi obligación. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si dejara que lo pagaras todo? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Eres el primero que se resiste con tanta reticencia a que corra con los gastos. Las demás chicas están encantadas. Así que deja de preocuparte, está bien, para eso soy tu novio ahora mismo.

- Sí, aunque nadie cree que estamos saliendo. Ya has visto esta mañana a Elisabeth y Erica. -apuntó tranquilamente Antonio, que ya se encontraba destapando la fiambrera que contenía un pedazo de tortilla de patatas y una ensalada.

Aunque no lo había dicho con esa intención, el comentario le tocó en la moral al rubio. Había esperado que se quedaran estupefactas, que gritaran asqueadas al pensar que dos hombres pudieran estar saliendo juntos o que rieran nerviosamente para poderse alejar cuanto antes posible, pero no había imaginado que se reirían y pensarían que era todo una broma para no contarles la verdad. ¿Es que tan diferentes eran? Tampoco creía que hicieran tan mala pareja. Sonrió resignado y destapó su tupper, que tenía una gran ensalada con muchos más condimentos que la de su compañero.

- ¿Tienes clase luego? -preguntó Francis, intentando evitar el pensar en ese tema. Después de lanzar la pregunta, se llevó el tenedor a la boca.

- Sí, en poco realmente. Es uno de los días más pesados y largos. Así que, cuando suene el timbre, será la hora de volver a esa tortura. No me quiero imaginar cómo van a ser los exámenes de este cuatrimestre. Está todo el mundo revolucionado... ¡Ah! -dijo de repente, antes de dejar que Francis aportara algo- ¿Sabes qué? Es un coñazo, pero desde que estamos saliendo más juntos, las chicas gritan más de la cuenta. No sé qué tienen, a veces es como si tuvieran el mismo timbre que un pito.

No era la primera vez que Antonio criticaba a las chicas de su clase, así que el comentario fue recibido por curiosidad con Francis. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar si sería ético lanzar la pregunta y, después de analizarlo, se dio cuenta de que tampoco era tan agresivo y le podía la intriga. Tragó la ensalada después de masticarla bien y ladeó el rostro para poder mirar a Antonio, que pronto le observó también, interrogante.

- No quiero que te ofendas por lo que voy a decir, pero tengo la duda. ¿Es que no te gustan las chicas, Antonio? -preguntó el rubio. La curiosidad mató al gato; sólo esperaba no convertirse en un gato más del montón.

- ¿Qué? Claro, claro que me gustan las chicas. Hay algunas muy guapas, pero en el fondo el problema no está ahí. Me gustaría que hubiera una que pudiera quererme por lo que soy, que no me pidiera nada más... -se quedó un segundo en silencio y se fijó en que Francis estaba con las cejas arqueadas, como si no comprendiera nada- ¿A qué viene esa cara?

- Seguro que hay muchas mujeres de esas que dices, dispuestas a quererte por lo que eres, así que me has dejado anonadado con esa respuesta. Pensaba que ibas a contarme que habías tenido una experiencia traumática con una de ellas. ¿Pero que te gustaría que hubiera una que te quisiera por lo que eres? Pensaba que ya sabías de sobras que se pondrían a hacer cola.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Menudo piropo que me acabas de echar, Francis! -dijo Antonio, estallando en una sonora carcajada, que no duró más que un segundo- Se te da bien eso de ser zalamero. No me había dado cuenta. Por cierto, cambiando radicalmente de tema, esta tarde tenemos entrenamiento, deberías venir. -se dio cuenta de la cara del rubio, tensa aunque sonreía- No te pongas de esa manera, señor tengo-talento-pero-soy-demasiado-perro-para-venir. Voy a estar esperándote, pero como tardes demasiado me iré sin ti.

Una sonrisa resignada, la del hombre que ha sido derrotado, se instaló en la cara del francés y se inclinó un poco hacia Antonio, el cual clavó los ojos verdes en él. Ese color aceituna le gustaba, no lo iba a negar, los ojos de su compañero parecían más o menos opacos según le diera la luz y eso le parecía demasiado interesante, aunque no se lo había dicho nunca directamente.

- No te vayas sin mí, espérame por favor. Te prometo que seré escrupulosamente puntual.

Era la primera vez que se tenían el uno tan cerca del otro y, por un momento, aunque sonreían tenuemente, se permitieron el lujo de apreciar en detalle el rostro del otro. A Antonio, en especial, le llamó la atención lo que parecía una especie de lunar pequeño, en el mentón, cerca de la oreja. Nunca se había fijado, porque el pelo largo de Francis lo hacía complicado, pero en ese momento le saltaba a la vista. ¿Por qué no lo había observado hasta ese momento? Era una marca curiosa, en un lugar también curioso. A ver si era alguna mancha de algo... ¿Pero en esa zona de la oreja? Cada vez estaba más seguro de que debía tocarlo, porque si estaba sucio seguro que le agradecería que se lo quitara. No sabía por qué, pero le creía capaz de quejarse al día siguiente porque no le hubiera avisado de aquello. Estiró la mano hacia él y la yema de sus dedos rozó la mejilla de Francis, el cual observaba con las cejas alzadas a Antonio. No hubiera imaginado que el español se le acercaría de esa manera y mucho menos que le tocaría el rostro. Sus dedos estaban calientes, más que su propia piel, y el roce fue agradable, aunque le produjo un pequeño escalofrío que no se pudo percibir.

Fue en ese segundo cuando Antonio se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba cerca de Francis, mucho, parecía que le estaba acariciando la mejilla. Se le subieron los colores ligeramente y su corazón se aceleró incluso más que la noche anterior. No sabía cómo salir de esa situación, qué explicación le podía dar, así que cuando el timbre se escuchó, proveniente del edificio de la facultad, Fernández dio las gracias por tener un motivo para salir corriendo. Se apartó, como si le hubiera dado calambre, cerró la fiambrera y se levantó torpemente, sin dejarle tiempo a Francis para reaccionar. Se despidió, alegando que llegaba tarde, y se marchó corriendo, dejando allí al rubio solo. Éste levantó su propia mano derecha y rozó la zona en la que los dedos del hispano habían tocado. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

El español llegó resoplando, falto de aliento y con la cara roja. Nadie le miró demasiado extrañado, porque parecía que estaba así por haber ido corriendo hasta el aula. Mejor, porque no le gustaría tener que dar explicaciones. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a confrontar a Francis cuando le viera luego. Cuando había huido, no había ni querido mirar qué cara tenía, demasiado asustado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Se pasó la mitad de las clases distraído y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya sonaba el timbre que daba por finalizada su última clase. Escuchó unos pasos a su lado y levantó la mirada para encarar a la persona que había a su lado. Su amigo, Alfred, le examinaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente? Nos has dado plantón a la hora de comer por irte con tu compañero ese del fútbol, ya te vale. Yo que te había traído algo... -murmuró digno. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó la cabeza, ofendido. Sus ojos azules estaban cerrados.

- ¿Eh? ¿Algo? Anda, perdóname, Alfred~ -suplicó el hispano, el cual ya había finalizado de guardar sus cosas en la mochila. Se levantó y se quedó delante de él, observándole con pena a ver si así cuando establecieran contacto visual podía apelar a su compasión- ¿Qué es eso que me has traído?

- ¿No era éste el ejemplar de la revista que estabas buscando? Lo vi en una librería el otro día y me acordé de ti, así que te lo he comprado, como compensación por todas las veces que me has invitado a pizza. -dijo el americano, con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Antonio, que se habían abierto con sorpresa al ver la revista, de repente se centraron en el rostro de su amigo, como si hasta la fecha nunca le hubiera visto. Sin previo aviso, se le lanzó encima y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Jones, que se echó a reír y le dio palmaditas sobre la espalda. Le costó ligeramente no perder el equilibrio, pero no era tampoco la primera vez que Fernández hacía eso, por lo que no fue tan inesperado para él.

- ¡Te quiero, Alfred! ¡Te quiero un montón! -exclamó emocionado Antonio.

- Eso son cuernos, ¿eh? -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando los dos se giraron se encontraron con Francis Bonnefoy, con los brazos en jarra, observándoles con una ceja arqueada. El azar era caprichoso y había querido que llegara a la estancia justo para ver cómo Antonio se iba hacia ese chico al que no conocía de nada para no sólo abrazarle sino, además, para decirle que le quería. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo por el estilo. Normalmente él no decía nada y las chicas a cada rato insistían en que le querían, creía que en un intento de transmitir ese sentimiento para que no cortara con ellas cuando terminara la semana. Lo que no había visto era a ninguna de esas chicas proclamar su amor por otras personas. No es que le molestara tanto, porque no estaba enamorado, así que no podía sentir celos, pero no dejaba de ser bastante irónico. A ratos veía imposible que ese chico, que no se lo tomaba en serio, pudiera hacerle sentir algo. Si no fuera porque a solas se lo pasaban bien, posiblemente hubiera terminado con aquello ya. El español le miró sorprendido, con la sonrisa aún en el rostro, aunque a medio camino de borrarse. Entonces echó un vistazo a Jones, al que aún tenía abrazado, y se dio cuenta de que la imagen que estaba dando no era la más buena. Soltó a su amigo, que se frotó el cuello mientras observaba a esos dos confundido por la palabra que había usado, y sonrió al rubio.

- Tienes razón, podía parecer eso. Nada de cuernos, te lo prometo. -le dijo jovial- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que me ibas a esperar fuera.

- Tengo que ir a ver a mi tutor, así que voy a salir un poco más tarde. Quería avisarte para que, si quieres, puedas ir hacia el campo. Podríamos encontrarnos allí. Lo siento, quería ir contigo, pero quiere contarme algo acerca de unas posibles prácticas en un futuro y como soy de los mejores de la clase, no puede dejarlo pasar. -comentó el rubio desanimado. Le hubiera gustado ir con Antonio; para el poco tiempo que tenían libre, lo mejor era aprovechar. Levantó la mirada cuando sintió unas palmaditas sobre su brazo derecho y se encontró de nuevo con esa sonrisa de su compañero de equipo.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Estamos hablando de tu futuro y seguro que si haces prácticas luego tendrás más facilidades para quedarte en el mundillo o volver a entrar a él. Lo que me sorprende es que, con lo que faltas, aún sigas siendo el alumno más brillante de tu curso~ Yo esperaba que tus notas fueran pésimas.

El rubio le miró indignado y cuando vio la expresión traviesa del hispano supo que todo eso lo había hecho para fastidiarle. Intentó propinarle un codazo, pero ni siquiera se lo pudo dar con mala leche. Antonio se encogió ligeramente y se rió, huyendo de su lado no fuese que aún le diera otro golpecito más. Para intentar sellar la paz, el español se le acercó por la espalda y le dio un par de apretones en los hombros, similar al movimiento de un masaje.

- Era broma, era broma~ -dijo el hispano- Es para tu futuro, así que no pasa nada. Cogeré el autobús e iré al campo. Eso sí, ni se te ocurra escaquearte, o entonces me escucharás esta noche cuando me llames.

- No me gustaría enfrentarme a tu furia, así que vendré. -concluyó Francis, sonriendo resignado- No me engañes con otro cuando no esté contigo, ¿eh?

- Por supuesto que no, Francis. Aunque no te lo pienses, soy un hombre muy fiel. -contestó aún sonriendo con jovialidad.

Le repateaba tener que irse en ese momento, pero su tutor no había querido transigir respecto a aquello. Lo que le había hecho resignarse había sido lo que había insinuado cuando había visto su reticencia. Si no se quedaba, iba a ponerse en contacto con su familia, que eran íntimos conocidos del magistrado. Su madre empezaría a preocuparse demasiado y ya suficiente tenía con sus cosas. Jeanne Bonnefoy era una reputada mujer de negocios que dirigía una compañía líder en su sector. No era de extrañar que se pasara más de la mitad del día fuera de casa y lo restante al teléfono móvil. Francis nunca había podido culparla, porque en cuanto podía sacaba tiempo para él y le preguntaba acerca de todo. Siempre había insistido en que, si le ocurría algo, corriera a su lado y le arrancara el teléfono móvil, que nunca le apartaría si necesitaba hablar con ella.

A pesar de todo aquello, el pequeño rubio había tratado de evitar darle problemas a su madre. Su padre, al que no recordaba prácticamente, se había marchado cuando tenía tres años y les había abandonado en prácticamente la ruina. Jeanne tomó una decisión arriesgada y se jugó prácticamente todo el capital que le restaba en la creación de esa empresa. La mujer tuvo que confiar en su madre, que en aquel entonces rebosaba salud, para cuidar del pequeño Francis y ella había trabajado de sol a sol prácticamente. Aunque la situación en casa distaba mucho de la que había en aquel entonces, Francis evitaba por todos los medios causarle molestias a Jeanne y, si eso significaba tener que quedarse a hablar con el tutor, que así fuera.

Eso no quitaba que Francis estuviera distraído la mayor parte del rato y que contestara prácticamente con monosílabos. Presa del aburrimiento, su mente había vagado hacia los recuerdos de lo acontecido unas horas antes, cuando Antonio había rozado su mentón y había estado tan cerca de él. El corazón se le había acelerado, sin previo aviso, y una voz en su interior había pronunciado una pregunta simple pero que le había alterado por completo: ¿Es que acaso va a besarme? De acuerdo, Antonio no lo había hecho, pero eso no quitaba que su reacción no hubiera sido muy interesante también. Se despidió del profesor después de quedar para hablar de nuevo la semana próxima, colocó mejor la mochila contra su espalda y una vez todo estaba asegurado, se dirigió a paso ligero hacia la parada del autobús. El viaje se le hizo eterno y durante el transcurso del mismo no dejaba de preguntarse si Antonio estaría esperándole de veras o ya se habría olvidado de él. Le hizo sonreír la reacción del español cuando llegó. Había levantado la vista, sus miradas se habían encontrado y le había dedicado una honesta sonrisa. Después de eso, incluso corría con más ganas.

El entrenamiento estuvo bastante entretenido y tampoco fue demasiado pesado. Los partidos se acercaban y el entrenador tampoco podía agotarles. Se trataba de mantener un equilibrio para que no fueran extenuados pero que tampoco estuvieran en baja forma física. En los vestuarios, inevitablemente, Bonnefoy se quedó a un lado, apartado, dedicado totalmente a la tarea de arreglarse. Antonio le miró un par de veces de reojo, mientras le hablaba otro de sus compañeros, y se lamentó al no encontrar la manera de integrar a Francis en el equipo. Le tenían un poco de manía, para qué negarlo. Aunque no perdía la esperanza; si venía a practicar con más frecuencia seguro que terminarían descubriendo que era buen tío. Una vez les cayera en gracia, luego no podría sacárselos de encima.

Antonio terminó pronto de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando viró para comprobar el estado del rubio, se lo encontró acicalándose el cabello delante de un espejo, con fijación. Se aproximó, se plantó a su lado y le miró a través del reflejo del espejo. A Bonnefoy le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que estaba allí plantado y cuando lo hizo se incorporó y pasó la mirada de sus cosas, aún desperdigadas, al español.

- Necesito diez minutos más, ¿me esperarías? Puedes estar fuera, en el parque, te prometo que no voy a tardar más de diez minutos, pero al menos me gustaría volver contigo.

- Está bien, no pongas esa cara. Te esperaré fuera, que aquí dentro hace calor por las duchas y todo eso. Si tardas más de diez minutos, no va a pasar nada. Te he dicho que voy a esperarte, así que no me voy a ir. Eso sí, no tardes dos horas, o entonces puede que muera fuera congelado.

- ¡No te haré esperar dos horas! -exclamó con decisión, retomando la misión de arreglarse y convertirse de nuevo en un hombre decente.

El hispano sonrió y decidió dejarle a solas para que no se pusiera nervioso. Al salir le recibió una bofetada de aire frío, aunque después del entrenamiento y las duchas calientes, era hasta agradable. El parque no estaba a mucha distancia y se sentó en el primer banco que encontró, el cual quedaba visible. Durante un rato estuvo toqueteando su teléfono, comprobando su correo y los diferentes mensajes pendientes, pero los dedos se le estaban enfriando, así que al final lo metió en el bolsillo, dejó las manos dentro de éstos y se acurrucó en la bufanda. Sus ojos se movieron hacia los lados y se dio cuenta de la enorme cantidad de parejas que paseaban por aquellos parajes. Iban cogidos de las manos, charlando, y algunos se paraban y juntaban sus labios en un gesto cariñoso. Hizo rodar la mirada, incómodo cuando vio a una pareja hacer eso mismo, y justo entonces escuchó unos pasos que se detenían frente a él. Miró en esa dirección y se encontró con el francés, que tenía pinta de estar medio sofocado por correr.

- Y-ya estoy... Lo siento, de verdad. ¿Nos vamos? -le preguntó sonriéndole amigablemente, gesto que fue correspondido por uno de similares características por parte de Antonio.

Sin decir nada más, Fernández se levantó, dejando atrás ese asiento que estaba demasiado frío para su gusto y que le estaba dejando las nalgas congeladas. En silencio, dentro del cual ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo, anduvieron por el parque, de camino a la parada del autobús. A decir verdad, los dos estaban bien de esta manera y no tenían prisa por llegar a su destino.

- Hay un montón de parejas en este parque. -se quejó Antonio al encontrarse de frente de nuevo con otro par de jóvenes intercambiando un beso. Apartó la mirada y de repente alzó las cejas- ¡Oh! Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, podríamos decir que nosotros también somos una, ¿no?

- Exacto, otra pareja más. -apuntó el francés con una sonrisa entretenida.

- La verdad es que este parque está bastante bien, aunque es más bonito cuando hay más luz. Estaría bien hacer algo así al menos una vez por semana.

La sonrisa que había estado en el rostro del francés se fue difuminando hasta quedar en un gesto que ya no cumplía con su cometido original. Sus pasos se tornaron más lentos y acabó estático mirando hacia el español, que no tardó en darse la vuelta y mirarle para ver si se encontraba bien. Se dio cuenta de que Antonio no parecía comprender lo que había dicho. La semana siguiente era probable que ya no estuvieran saliendo, ¿cómo demonios iban a repetir eso otra vez? Quiso decírselo, para que supiera que salir con ese tipo de comentarios era un poco incómodo para él, pero no le salieron las palabras.

- ¿He dicho algo fuera de lugar? -preguntó finalmente Antonio, consciente de que la situación era un poco diferente. Francis dio un par de pasos y se quedó cerca de él. Los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos y fue incapaz de apartar la vista.

- No, no es tu culpa. -le contestó Bonnefoy, el cual había sacudido previamente la cabeza de derecha a izquierda- Aunque no sé si este parque me gusta tanto tampoco. Como bien has dicho, hay demasiadas parejas.

Los orbes de Antonio ya no estaban pendientes de él, estaban fijos en otra pareja no muy lejana, que sellaban de nuevo sus labios en un gesto cariñoso. Viéndoles de esa manera, se le antojaba eso mismo. Sin embargo estaban ahí, cerca, pero el ambiente no parecía ser el ideal. No sabía qué era lo que había dicho, pero había metido la pata con algo y por eso la situación estaba enrarecida. Cuando volvió a mirarle, fue porque Francis había llamado su nombre para captar su atención, ya que le había notado distraído. El francés detectó en su expresión un deje de tristeza, de culpabilidad, y no le hizo falta preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría para saber que seguramente se debía a lo extraño que se había quedado el ambiente tras su inocente frase. No era su culpa, así que tampoco le agradó verle de esa manera.

El capitán substituto del equipo de fútbol de la universidad se quedó mirando fijamente a su compañero y se perdió en cada detalle ínfimo de su fisionomía. Era la segunda vez que le tenía tan cerca y, como había pasado antaño, parecía ser preso de algún hechizo que le obligaba a permanecer de esa manera, observándole. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con ese lunar oculto y disimulado que el rubio tenía. Era ridículo lo mucho que le fascinaba. ¿Cuántas personas se habrían encontrado en la misma situación que él? ¿Cuántas chicas habrían mirado con anterioridad a Francis, de esa manera, y habrían cerrado los ojos para esperar lo inevitable? ¿Cuántas chicas se habrían puesto de puntillas y habrían alzado el rostro para intentar encontrarse con los labios del rubio?

Bonnefoy dio un pasito, corto, para reducir la distancia que les separaba aún más. Su mano derecha se alzó y rozó la mejilla de Antonio, desde arriba hasta descender al mentón. Los dedos se extendieron y se deslizaron hacia la parte trasera, camino hacia su nuca, acariciando por debajo del lóbulo de su oreja. Los ojos de ambos se movían analizando cada pequeño detalle ahora que se tenían incluso más cerca. Podían percibir entre ellos una tensión, creciente, una expectación ya que podían sentir el aliento del otro prácticamente. El español notó cómo su pulso se aceleraba y, aunque lo había estado casi deseando hasta ese instante, a la hora de la verdad se estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Iba a hacerlo? ¿De verdad? En un par de segundos, Francis reunió el coraje que le faltaba para por fin reclamar esos labios para él. Su beso fue lento, dulce y en ningún momento quiso imponerse a Antonio, el cual estaba demasiado sorprendido como para moverse siquiera.

Al final, se habían convertido en otra pareja más del parque.

* * *

**Día 4 - Jueves**

La parada del bus se encontraba llena, como siempre, y tras haber hecho la llamada de rigor, Francis había estado esperando unos quince minutos a que llegara el transporte en el que Antonio estaba. Sí que por dentro estaba nervioso, por mucho que había tratado de ignorar a esa voz que había en su interior y que estaba con ganas de perder la compostura. Pero, aún por esas, había esperanza en el rubio. Era lo último que se perdía y, por desgracia, no tardó demasiado en que se le cayera por completo. Al bajarse del autobús, los ojos de Antonio se habían fijado en él y en ellos había podido leer algo, no sabía bien ni qué era. Parecía decepción, desprecio, desconfianza, incomodidad por tener que estar a su lado y justo cuando sus labios se separaron para decirle algo, Francis se sintió desfallecer. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en la oscuridad de su habitación. Había sido todo un sueño, una mala pasada de su subconsciente.

Suspiró pesadamente, mientras su mano derecha frotaba parte de su cara, y al terminar ladeó el rostro para poder ver el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche. Marcaba las siete casi y cuarto y quedaban exactamente un par de minutos para que la alarma saltara. Se estiró y la desconectó, queriendo evitar el ruido estridente que le sacaría de esa calma en la que estaba sumido. Permaneció así, sentado sobre la cama, en la penumbra, un par de segundos, con la vista fija en las sábanas, mientras recordaba el sueño que había tenido. Al final suspiró pesadamente, gruñó y se dejó caer contra el colchón de nuevo.

La noche anterior, en un arrebato, había besado a Antonio. Después de aquello, no habían hablado demasiado y habían estado en el autobús, en silencio, sin decir ni una palabra. Le hubiera gustado saber qué era lo que pasaba por su mente, pero no fue capaz de preguntárselo directamente. Le despidió y él prosiguió su camino, como siempre. Si lo analizaba fríamente, aquello seguramente había sido el mayor error jamás cometido. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, sin ir más lejos el lunes había sido víctima de la misma situación: Antonio bromeaba y él no lo comprendía, así que se lo tomaba en serio. Igual que hacía horas, cuando se había quedado mirándole fijamente, Francis lo había interpretado como que quería un beso, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro. Si lo hubiera deseado realmente, no hubiera permanecido en silencio todo el camino de regreso, ¿verdad? ¿Y si el comportamiento de su compañero de equipo cambiaba después de aquello? ¿Y si Antonio de repente empezaba a actuar como en su sueño? Es más, ¿y si se lo volvía a tomar a la ligera? No podría soportar que pensara que ese beso no había significado nada en absoluto.

Mientras se iba preparando para ir a clase, Francis no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza a ese asunto. Desayunó una tostada, se tomó un café y abandonó su gran casa, que se encontraba vacía. Le daba la impresión de que su madre no había vuelto esa noche y su hermano seguramente se había quedado en casa de Fernández. Llegó pronto, como siempre, y se apoyó contra el palo que marcaba la parada del autobús. Le había mandado a Antonio un mensaje, pero, como solía pasar, éste no lo había contestado porque seguramente iba dormitando contra el cristal. Se frotó las manos y las acercó a su boca para poder echar su cálido aliento sobre éstas. Las tenía heladas, cosa normal dadas las bajas temperaturas que tenían esa mañana.

El español se apeó en la parada de costumbre y mientras esperaba a que sus ojos se encontraran, el corazón del francés empezó a latir con más rapidez. Internamente rogó para que nada cambiara, para que su sueño no se volviera realidad. A simple vista, Antonio no parecía enfadado y le sonrió levemente. Se plantó delante de él y agitó la mano derecha, a modo de saludo.

- Buenos días. -le dijo.

Francis se quedó mirándole como si fuera un espectro, como si en cualquier momento fuera a girarle la cabeza 180 grados, como si estuviera poseído. La ceja derecha de Antonio se arqueó, dejándole un aspecto curioso, y aunque esperó unos segundos más, no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa cara y esa falta de respuesta? ¿Es que pasa algo? -preguntó Antonio- Ayer por la noche, después del parque, me llamaste como siempre y estuvimos hablando un rato. Entonces estabas normal, ¿ahora qué ha ocurrido para que estés mirándome como si fuera alguna aparición? No te entiendo a ratos.

- No sé, por un momento he temido que al dejarte tiempo para pensarlo, entonces te hubieras enfadado conmigo. -comentó por lo bajo el rubio, menos tenso que hacía un poco. Aún así, sabía que le había dado la oportunidad de quejarse de él, por lo que podía ser que aún le lloviera alguna crítica por asumir que quería un beso cuando no lo deseaba.

- ¿Enfadado por qué? Tampoco es que lo hicieras mal, así que no tengo ninguna queja. -los labios del español se curvaron en una sonrisa entretenida y le señaló con el dedo después de dar un paso hacia atrás- Eso sí, ni se te ocurra acercarte para pedirme un beso de buenos días, lo de ayer puedes considerarlo como una especie de accidente.

Cuando vio cómo se estaba tomando Antonio todo aquello, Francis se sintió ridículo. Se había estado preocupando demasiado y con él todo era mucho más sencillo de lo que esperaba. Estaba acostumbrado a salir con gente mucho más complicada, que le daba vueltas a todo y por eso iba con pies de plomo en cada relación, mientras intentaba encontrar de una vez por todas el amor. Pero ahí estaba Antonio Fernández Carriedo, rompiendo con todo lo que conocía hasta la fecha, dejándole con un palmo de narices. Sonrió, divertido con lo que le había dicho, y se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Tengo que rectificar eso último que has dicho: no fue un accidente, fue una terrible trampa que te tendí para poder robarte un beso. -dijo Francis con una sonrisilla traviesa.

Le gustó escuchar la risa de Antonio de buena mañana y, después de tanto pensar y darle vueltas al asunto, era agradable. Con ella, sabía que ya no tenía que preocuparse más por su reacción. No le había molestado, no estaba decepcionado ni pensaba que era un tío repelente. Le acompañó hasta su facultad y, mientras se despedían y comentaban dónde se verían a la hora de comer, Francis no podía contener esa sonrisa estúpida que no sabía de dónde había salido. Sin pensar, en un impulso, el rubio se fue para él, le abrazó y esa fue su despedida.

Curiosamente, antes no encontraba especial placer en la hora de la comida. Muchas veces, a esas alturas, ya tenía bastante claro que la relación no era fructífera, sin embargo en esta ocasión estaba intentando no pensar demasiado en ello. Le había dado vueltas al inicio, cuando casi estuvo a punto de decirle que lo dejaran, y después de ver que podía pasar un buen rato con él, Francis había hecho caso omiso a esa parte que se creía racional, dentro de sí mismo. Ahora, Bonnefoy se pasaba las clases de la mañana mirando el reloj, calculando el tiempo que le quedaba para ir hacia la facultad del hispano. Normalmente salía antes de clase, para disgusto del profesor de turno, y caminaba el trecho que separaba los dos edificios a paso ligero para poder llegar cuando sonara el timbre.

Habían quedado en un pequeño gimnasio que había en el edificio. Al contrario de lo que cualquier otra persona esperaría, a esas horas se encontraba vacío. Se acomodaron en un lateral de la pista de básquet y se apoyaron contra la pared. Charlaron cada uno de sus respectivas clases. Si bien era cierto que ninguno de los dos acababa de comprender al cien por cien lo que el otro explicaba, aún así prestaban atención e intentaban hacer cualquier aporte coherente en el que pudieran pensar. Cuando le quedaba poco para terminar la comida, Antonio empezó a bostezar y a frotarse los ojos. Francis se dio cuenta inmediatamente, pero no quiso decirle nada tampoco. Sin embargo, cuando ya llevaba un buen rato así, ladeó el rostro y habló.

- Se te ve cansado, ¿es que no has dormido bien? ¡No me digas! ¿Es que fue por el beso que te di ayer? -dijo emocionado, como si la idea le gustara bastante. Aunque algunas chicas le habían dicho algo así, nunca un hombre había perdido el sueño por él. Le haría sentirse bien de ser así.

- No seas idiota, no es como si no me hubiera dado ningún beso con alguien antes. Lo que pasa es que tuve que hacer unos deberes que no recordaba y que tenía que entregar para hoy, así que me quedé hasta las tantas.

- Si quieres, puedes dormir. No me voy a enfadar.

- Hm... -murmuró, pensativo, mientras terminaba de recoger su fiambrera- Sí, creo que voy a intentar dormir un rato, porque las clases que tengo luego son bastante aburridas. Préstame tu regazo, anda, que el suelo está demasiado duro.

- ¿Qué...? -preguntó ahogadamente el rubio. Seguro que sus oídos le habían traicionado, no podía ser que Antonio le hubiera dicho lo que creía que había dicho.

- Venga, no te quedes ahora empanado. Sólo te pido los muslos para dormir, no es para tanto.

No le dio tiempo ni a aceptar, ni a negarse por completo. Antonio le había obligado a alzar los brazos y, aprovechando el hueco, se había tumbado en perpendicular al cuerpo del francés, que se encontraba sentado. Su cabeza se apoyó contra el muslo bien formado del francés, que a simple vista quedaba disimulado por esa ropa elegante y con pinta de cara que llevaba prácticamente día sí y día también. El rubio estaba tenso, mirando a Antonio con los ojos desorbitados y un sonrojo prominente en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así de repente, sin previo aviso? Eso debería de ser ilegal, como mínimo.

- Engañas un montón, pensaba que como te habías saltado los entrenamientos, tu muslo sería más blando, pero es todo músculo. -dijo el hispano con los ojos cerrados. El comentario provocó que la mandíbula inferior de Francis se aflojara, claro que él no fue testigo de ello. Para empezar, Antonio no creía que hubiese dicho alguna cosa mal o fuera de lugar. Bonnefoy carraspeó, tratando de dominar sus emociones y pensamientos.

- Pues claro que soy todo músculo. Después de todo, soy un chico, así que es normal. Si querías un regazo más blandito, deberías de haber ido a buscar a una mujer. Pero, como has elegido el mío, te vas a tener que conformar, que yo no soy una chica.

- Lo sé. Era un apunte como otro cualquiera. -añadió Fernández, ahora abriendo los ojos para poderle mirar- No te lo tomes a mal, si en el fondo era un cumplido.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si quisiera amoldar el muslo para que fuera más cómodo y acto seguido cerró los ojos. El galo estaba muriendo internamente ya que, sin pensarlo, tenía a Antonio frotándose contra su pierna. En dos ocasiones estiró la mano hacia él, para intentar explicarle lo que estaba haciendo y hacerle ver que la situación era tensa para él, pero le dio pena al final y fue incapaz de hacerlo. Estaba cansado, se notaba por las ojeras que tenía debajo de sus pestañas negras, largas. En un par de minutos le sorprendió, ya que su respiración se escuchaba pesada. No comprendía cómo se había podido dormir tan rápido, pero ahora sí que no podía moverse hasta que no se despertara del todo. Los ojos azules se quedaron observando el pacífico rostro de Antonio mientras estaba durmiendo e, inesperadamente, notó algo en su interior. La verdad, para qué negarlo, su compañero estaba muy mono de esa manera, como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida, como si de su boca nunca hubieran salido las barbaridades que a veces soltaba. Suspiró, totalmente derrotado, y miró hacia el techo del gimnasio. Seguía sin saber cómo se las apañaba para ponerle en ese tipo de situaciones. Sus ojos descendieron, lentamente, hasta poderle ver y su mano derecha se movió para, con mimo, acariciar los rebeldes cabellos de color chocolate.

El timbre sonó minutos después y Antonio casi saltó. Se incorporó de sopetón y miró alrededor, con el corazón a mil. Francis sonrió resignado y le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro mientras le ponía en situación. Se despidieron y quedaron más tarde, a la salida, para ir al entrenamiento.

La tarde se pasó más lenta de lo normal para el español, que por el aburrimiento había vuelto a encontrarse con el sopor que había experimentado durante la hora de comer. Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba la última clase del día, Antonio se levantó de un salto, se estiró y bostezó sonoramente, únicamente para proclamar:

- ¡Ya era hora...! -expulsó el aire y dejó que sus extremidades se relajaran, regresando a su posición inicial.

Sabía que en pocos minutos estaría Francis esperándole para irse hacia el campo, para entrenar, así que se puso a recoger presto. No le gustaba demasiado eso de hacer que estuviera en la puerta, mientras él metía las cosas en la mochila, porque entonces se formaba bastante jaleo fuera. Beatriz le estuvo preguntando si había visto una película que no hacía demasiado que se había estrenado, porque querían ir a verla con Alfred el fin de semana. Aunque en primera instancia pensó: sí, tengo ganas de ir; luego recordó que ese fin de semana aún estaría saliendo con el rubio y que éste no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. La idea de traerle tampoco parecía la ideal, ya que Francis no conocía a Alfred y, además, Beatriz había estado saliendo con él.

- Lo siento, Bea, pero he quedado con Francis, así que me temo que tendrá que ser otro día, quizás la semana que viene. - se excusó el español, con una sonrisa culpable.

- ¡¿Otra vez...?! -dijo ella, fastidiada- Empiezo a estar de acuerdo con Alfred, nos estás dejando tirado durante estos días. Más te vale que nos cuentes que está pasando.

Ignoró sus reclamos y abandonó la clase. Fuera estaba Francis, que le sonrió y enseguida le preguntó cómo le habían ido las clases. Pronto le devolvió la pregunta y él se detuvo más en pequeños detalles. Durante su explicación, les dio tiempo a cruzar el pasillo, bajar las escaleras y salir a la calle. Mientras, Antonio había estado callado, con la mente perdida en otros lares. Francis, por supuesto, se había dado cuenta desde el principio de la falta de participación en el tema por parte de Fernández, que era el primero en decir cualquier cosa.

- ¿Está todo bien, Antonio? Estás ausente, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? -le preguntó finalmente, preocupado por ese comportamiento que estaba teniendo. El hispano por fin le miró y sonrió nerviosamente. Bonnefoy estaba en uno de esos momentos en los que desearía poder saber qué era lo que le pasaba por la mente a ese chico.

- Sí, todo está bien, no pasa nada. Estaba preguntándome algo, así que creo que voy a salir de dudas. Es más curiosidad que otra cosa. ¿Te acuerdas de Beatriz? -dijo el de ojos verdes, mirándole de soslayo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio parecía perdido, entonces sonrió forzadamente- Beatriz. Saliste con ella no hace demasiado. Era la chica que estaba conmigo en clase, echándome la bronca porque últimamente les dejo tirados por salir por ahí contigo.

- ¡Ah! Sí, claro que la recuerdo. -replicó el francés, que por fin había caído en la cuenta- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Me estaba preguntando, ¿alguna vez habéis salido por ahí o hablado por teléfono? -al parecer su frase era extraña, puesto que Bonnefoy tenía cara de estar confundido- Me refiero a después de haber estado saliendo.

- Oh... No, no he quedado, ni he hablado por teléfono con ella. No mantengo el contacto con las personas con las que he salido con anterioridad, es algo que tengo muy claro y que nunca he hecho.

- Pero, aún de esta manera, ¿acaso ellas no te llaman? Tienen tu número, así que puedo imaginar que la tentación de marcarlo, algún día, aunque sea para preguntarte casualmente cómo te encuentras, debe ser irresistible. Da igual que les hayas dicho que no han conseguido enamorarte, seguro que muchas no se han podido rendir, sin más, ¿no?

- No lo sé, puede. -respondió el hombre de ojos azules, tras encogerse de hombros. Llevaba medio minuto que no miraba a Antonio directamente. El tema le incomodaba y tampoco había que ser un lince para darse cuenta de ello.

- ¿Puede? ¿Qué quiere decir puede? ¿Dónde entra el factor de aleatoriedad en todo esto?

- En que no contesto las llamadas que entran en mi teléfono de números desconocidos. -contestó, sin darle realmente importancia al asunto.

Después de esa declaración, se abrió un silencio que a Bonnefoy se le estaba haciendo eterno. No sabía qué era lo que la falta de respuesta significaba. No sabía si es que lo había entendido y no tenía realmente nada que añadir, si estaba enfadado, si creía que era despreciable o si aún no había podido reaccionar. Lo que en el fondo había ocurrido era que Antonio estaba relacionando conceptos. Cuando su mente hizo clic, no mucho tiempo después, ladeó el rostro para mirar al rubio con una mezcla de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo indignación. El chico de cabellos castaños se detuvo por completo al ver que no decía nada más, que no intentaba justificar sus acciones y cuando se giró para mirarle con esos ojos del color del mar, él movió la mano, intentando enfatizar lo que iba a decir.

- A ver, que me quede a mí claro, ¿significa eso que has borrado los correos electrónicos y los teléfonos de la memoria del tuyo? -la falta de respuesta fue para él una afirmación. Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa y su labio inferior descendió ligeramente, dejándole con la boca abierta. Necesitó un segundo para poder reaccionar- ¿En serio? Muchas de esas personas lo intentaron todo para conquistarte, ¿y así se lo pagas? ¿No te parece que eres muy frío haciendo todo eso?

- Puede, pero es lo mejor. -dijo Francis, sereno. Era lógico que no comprendiera, pero él no estaba en su situación. Aunque hubiesen pasado horas juntos en los últimos días, Antonio no sabía nada acerca de él en el fondo, por lo que no podría entender sus acciones- ¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¿Que me guarde todos los números? No me parece justo. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría quien estuviera saliendo conmigo si, de repente, recibiera llamadas de mis ex? Con eso demuestro que estoy dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la persona con la que estoy. ¿Es que eso no tiene lógica para ti?

Los labios rojizos de Antonio se entreabrieron para lanzar una réplica que jamás llegó. Lo intentó, pero fue incapaz de encontrar un contraargumento con el que rebatirle. Sí, seguramente cualquier chica en su sano juicio se enfadaría si recibiera una llamada de sus anteriores ligues. Era probable que todas lo supieran de antemano y que el único estúpido que no tuviera esa información acerca de las reglas del juego fuese él. Y entonces, de repente, un pensamiento le acudió a la mente. Fue curiosa la reacción que éste provocó sobre su cuerpo, el cual de repente sentía más frío. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca, una sonrisa amarga que, por mucho que intentó, no pudo ocultar.

- Vamos, que al final de esta semana también borrarás mi número de teléfono y mi correo electrónico, ¿verdad? -preguntó el hispano mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Los ojos azules del francés se desviaron hacia uno de los lados y no despegó los labios para contestar algo. Aquello no dependía de él, era Antonio el factor decisivo. No sabía aún lo que haría de aquí al fin de semana, pero estaba seguro de que todo se reducía al hecho de si podía enamorarle, de si podía hacerle sentir algo diferente al resto del mundo. Quería poner sus esperanzas en él, pero tantas veces lo había hecho y había resultado infructuoso... No quería llevarse otra decepción. Sin embargo, la falta de respuesta del francés no fue interpretada por lo que era, más bien fue una afirmación. El que calla otorga, pensó Antonio, y en esa ocasión sólo significaba que sí, que cuando llegara el fin de semana borraría su número de teléfono. De manera inesperada, notó una especie de opresión en el pecho al pensar en aquello. Francis seguía sin mirarle y la situación se había vuelto tensa de manera irremediable.

- Ya... Me lo imaginaba. Bueno, tampoco es como si estuviéramos saliendo realmente, ¿no?

Mientras pronunciaba esa última frase, el teléfono de Francis empezó a sonar. El rubio, con la vista fija en otro sitio, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó de éste el celular. Observó con desinterés el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla y al mismo tiempo que paseaba el dedo por la misma para descolgar, pronunció unas palabras:

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Tengo que contestar esta llamada, disculpa un momento. -dijo el rubio, inmutable. Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.- ¿Diga?

- ¿Fran? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Podrías venir a recogerme? -preguntó una conocida voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado esta vez...? -murmuró cansado Bonnefoy, a sabiendas de que iba a ser el tema de siempre.

- ¿Que qué ha pasado? Yo te diré lo que ha pasado. ¡El estúpido de tu hermano otra vez me ha citado en un restaurante y de nuevo me ha dado plantón porque está muy ocupado, el muy subnormal! ¡Se nota que es adoptado, porque es toooodo lo contrario a ti! Ojalá se le pegara un poco de tu saber estar. -espetó la voz al otro lado del aparato. Había gritado tanto que Antonio había sido capaz de escuchar el rumor de su voz.

- Venga, Fernández, no te pongas de esa manera... -dijo Francis tras suspirar pesadamente- Mi hermano tiene mucha faena, ya sabes cómo es. Creo que se le ha pegado la obsesión por trabajar que mi madre tiene. Pero ya sabes que, en el fondo, te quiere un montón.

- ¡Le voy a cortar los huevos como me deje tirado otra vez! Todo el mundo me está mirando con pena. ¿No podrías venir a buscarme, anda?

Los ojos verdes de Antonio se habían quedado fijos en Francis, como si estuviera viendo un espejismo, cuando escuchó ese apellido: **"Fernández"**. Recordó entonces el lunes, el primer día que habían hablado más realmente. Cuando le había preguntado su apellido, le había dicho que una persona que se apellidaba de esa manera se lo había hecho pasar mal. ¿Por qué seguiría hablando con una persona que le había hecho tanto daño? A no ser que... El puño derecho del español se fue apretando, lentamente, y su ceño se fue frunciendo mientras escuchaba a Francis dar una y otra excusa para no presentarse en algún lugar. El frío que había sentido antes había desaparecido y lo había sustituido un calor abrasador que había anidado en su estómago.

Con dos grandes zancadas acortó las distancias que había entre los dos y, sin miramientos, le arrebató el teléfono de las manos. Francis le observó atónito, con las suyas aún alzadas, sosteniendo el aire en el que anteriormente había estado su móvil. Antonio bajó la vista a la pantalla y escrito vio "Fernández". Arrugó la nariz, en un gesto de enfado, y no dudó ni un segundo antes de apretar el botón rojo en el que se podía leer la palabra "Colgar". Aunque no había sido testigo del movimiento, Bonnefoy sabía qué era lo que había hecho porque de repente ya no se podía escuchar el murmullo de voz del interlocutor. Boqueó, intentando decir algo, pero Antonio se adelantó.

- Qué fantástico, ¿verdad? El número de teléfono de todas las personas con las que tú has salido sí que lo has borrado pero, en cambio, el del tipo que te gusta no lo borras, ¿eh? Desde el primer día en que te vi, ya sabía yo que eras un hipócrita. -le dijo mirándole con desaprobación, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El gesto de Francis se suavizó, aunque no dejó de estar confundido y sorprendido por esa reacción inesperada por parte de Antonio. Daba la impresión de que tenía un montón de cosas a decirle, pero no se decidía por cuál sería mejor empezar. En la cabeza del rubio cada vez había más interrogantes, así que, como daba la impresión de que no iba a retomar su discurso, decidió que le diría algo él.

- ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? Todo tu cuerpo está tenso, tienes el ceño fruncido, tus puños están crispados y si no fuera porque estás apretando los labios, seguramente me estarías enseñando los dientes. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

Durante unos segundos, Antonio vaciló y su postura se relajó ligeramente. Realmente era una muy buena pregunta y, analizándolo, no lo sabía. Sin embargo, estaba que echaba chispas. Tenía ganas de decirle un montón de cosas a ese idiota, pero todas querían salir a la vez de su boca y estaba atascado. Tragó saliva, engullendo con ésta todos esos comentarios que podría soltarle, y por fin dio con la respuesta que estaba esperando.

- ¿Y por qué habría de no estarlo? Te recuerdo que estás saliendo conmigo y estás recibiendo esas estúpidas llamadas de gente por la que, por lo que parece, sientes algo. ¡Dime por qué algo de eso no debería hacerme sentir enfadado, gilipollas!

Ver su cara de estúpido le hizo sentirse más encendido aún. No quería tenerle delante, así que aprovechando la confusión, lanzó su teléfono hacia el césped cercano y puso pies en polvorosa, caminando a paso rápido. Francis había gritado, horrorizado al ver que tiraba su teléfono lejos, y se fue a recogerlo. Aunque le gritó, aunque maldijo, en ningún momento el español aminoró la marcha para dejarle ir detrás de él. Cuando recuperó el móvil y vio que no le faltaba ninguna pieza, se levantó y corrió a buscar a su compañero de equipo, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Suspiró, resignado, y miró el teléfono. Seguro que ahora estaba molesto por cómo le había cortado la llamada. Marcó su número y esperó a que le contestara.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? -preguntó Fernández en cuando aceptó la llamada de Francis. Su voz, más que enfadada, sonaba confundida.

- Mira, lo mejor que podrías hacer es hablar de una vez con mi hermano y a mí no me metáis más en esto. No sé qué es lo que pinto y sabes de sobras que tu comportamiento no es justo. -dijo el rubio, sin dejarle tiempo a decir mucho más. Sabía que era débil y que si dejaba que hablara demasiado, no sería capaz de decirle todo lo que tenía en mente- Siempre has querido a mi hermano por encima de todo y eso siempre me ha matado.

- Pero sabes que te tengo mucho aprecio, Francis.

- Y tú que eso no es suficiente. -después de esa afirmación se creó un silencio denso, similar al que siempre ocurría cuando salía ese tema- Te voy a pedir un favor: no me llames tanto. La última vez que hablamos te lo dije, estoy saliendo con alguien. Es una persona agradable y me agrada, así que te pido que no nos molestes, porque no se ha tomado muy bien tu llamada. Me importa mucho, así que no lo fastidies tú. No quiero que todo esto se vaya al garete porque te hayas metido por medio.

- No, claro... -comentó después de un par de segundos en silencio- Lo entiendo. Lo siento, Francis. Nos vemos.

La llamada se cortó finalmente y el rubio suspiró pesadamente. Por una parte le había sentado bien decir todo aquello, le había hecho quedar como el ganador y, para variar, era una sensación refrescante y agradable. Sin embargo, por la otra, se sentía culpable. Podía imaginar su cara, seguramente con una expresión culpable, mirando al suelo. Él nunca había tenido esas intenciones, había sido Francis el que se había enamorado de Fernández desde la primera vez que le había visto y había hablado con él. Pero había tenido la esperanza de que las cosas con su hermano no irían bien, cosa que nunca sucedió. El amor bailó con la creciente amargura y Francis, llegados a un punto, se creía incapaz de amar a cualquier otra persona. Es por eso que inició las citas de una semana, para intentar salir de ese vórtice del cual parecía ser incapaz de escapar. Vale, sus elecciones no habían sido las mejores y quizás ésta última había sido la prueba definitiva; pero si se le declaraban, poco podía hacer.

Cuando llegó al campo de fútbol, miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Antonio no estaba por ninguna parte. En su expresión asomó la sombra de la culpa y deseó poder irse a casa. Sin embargo, ya que todos sus compañeros y su entrenador le habían visto, no le quedaba otra opción que cambiarse y participar. A pesar de tener su mente ocupada con otros asuntos, logró concentrarse en todos los ejercicios y realizó unos pases y chutes brillantes, que se ganaron las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros. El entrenador parecía encantado con el cambio de actitud de Bonnefoy aquella semana y cruzaba los dedos, esperando que se mantuviera al menos hasta que terminaran los torneos. La mente del joven, no obstante, andaba por otros lares. Le hubiera gustado ir a ver a Antonio, pero no le parecía educado presentarse en su casa familiar sin más. No le quedaría otro remedio que llamarle por teléfono y rezar para que se lo cogiera.

Se dio una ducha rápidamente, se arregló sin ganas y se abrigó bien, para no coger frío. Suficiente tenía con llevar el pelo medio mojado, lo mejor era que se cubriera para no pillar un buen catarro. Abrió la puerta que daba al exterior y justo en frente, a unos cuantos metros, apoyado contra una farola, vio a Antonio, que miraba aburrido hacia el suelo. Dejó que la puerta fuese a caer contra el marco y el ruido hizo que el hispano levantara la mirada. Sonrió de manera tímida y levantó la mano, para saludarle. Aquel comportamiento, mucho más tranquilo que el de hacía un par de horas, animó a Francis a acercarse.

- Has estado genial en el entrenamiento. Creo que has dejado a todos alucinando. Es por eso que te digo que deberías venir con más frecuencia, al entrenador se le caía la baba. -comentó el hispano con media sonrisa. El apunte dejó aún más descolocado al rubio.

- ¿Lo has visto? -preguntó Francis. Aunque no lo demostró, su corazón se había acelerado, alegre al escuchar las felicitaciones del español.

- Sí, llegué tarde, pero no tenía ganas de entrenar, así que he estado en las gradas, sentado, observándoos. -dijo después de encogerse hombros. Cuando había regresado al campo, Antonio no se sentía aún de humor, y prefería no practicar cuando tenía más que claro que no iba a poderse centrar en el juego. Para que ese hombre le gritara por su bajo rendimiento, prefería no aparecer. El ambiente entre ellos volvía a estar un poco cargado- Oye, Fran...

El rubio se sorprendió por dos cosas: en primer lugar porque había vuelto a hablar cuando él ni siquiera esperaba que le dirigiera la palabra, aún menos después de cómo se había ido después de la llamada de Fernández. Pero, lo que le dejó más atónito fue la manera en que había acortado su nombre, dejándolo como un mote cariñoso. Le había gustado demasiado, para qué negarlo. De labios de Antonio, sonaba muy bien.

- Quiero pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento hace unas horas. No sé qué me ha pasado, pero tienes razón, no tenía motivos para estar enfadado y, pensándolo, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que había hecho que me pusiera hecho una furia.

- No te preocupes, Antonio. No me parece que hayas sido realmente irracional. El que debería pedirte perdón soy yo. -le dijo sonriendo resignado- ¿Entonces me has estado esperando para que te acompañe a casa como siempre~?

- Sí, ¿es que eso te molesta?

La sinceridad del hispano le dejó desarmado por completo. No esperaba que fuese tan honesto con ese tema y sintió algo cálido en su pecho. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza, ya que no quería darle una impresión equivocada. Si se acostumbraba a que le llevara a casa, Francis no iba a quejarse en absoluto. Lentamente, sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

- No me molesta. De hecho... -le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, para hablarle al oído. El hispano le miró inseguro- Acércate.

- ¿Seguro que no vas a aprovecharlo para darme otro de esos besos, como la otra vez? -preguntó Antonio, inseguro. Frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando Francis se empezó a reír. Como no parecía que fuera a parar, estiró la mano y le dio un golpe en el brazo- Deja de burlarte de mí, maldito.

- Perdona, es que me ha hecho demasiada gracia la manera en que has reaccionado. Juro que no voy a aprovecharme de la situación. -dijo después de alzar la mano, para realizar su juramento. Cuando terminó, descendió la mano y le observó sonriente- ¿Te vas a acercar o no?

- Te advierto, aprovéchate y te pego una hostia. -amenazó el hispano antes de, por fin, acercarse a Francis. Cuando se quedó cerca de su oído, Fernández se mantuvo tenso, ya que desde hacía mucho tiempo que las cosquillas que sentía en la oreja eran demasiado intensas. Notarle tan próximo, le hizo ser capaz de percibirlo aunque no rozara realmente contra su oreja.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás raro... -preguntó Bonnefoy confundido al ver esa postura poco relajada de su compañero.

- ¡Tengo cosquillas en la oreja, ¿vale?! -se quejó Antonio- Si te estás burlando de mí, más vale que cortes el rollo.

- Shh... -chistó el francés. Antes de que pudiera apartarse agarró una de sus muñecas y tiró de ella para mantenerle cercano. Habló en voz baja- No me importa que te pongas mandón, de alguna manera me gusta que me mantengan firme.

Como podía, dada la cercanía, los ojos verdes del hispano buscaron los del francés. Estuvieron así unos segundos, mirándose, Antonio con sorpresa y Francis con una sonrisa ladina. Estaban totalmente ausentes, metidos dentro de su propio mundo en el que no existía el resto de la humanidad. Sin embargo, aquello no era recíproco, y por allí paseaban, de camino a su casa, Elisabeth y Erica, que por supuesto se quedaron mirándoles al darse cuenta de que cuchicheaban por lo bajo.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué vienen tantos secretitos~? -preguntó la mujer de larga melena con una sonrisa juguetona- Últimamente estáis muy juntitos, ¿eh~? ¿Qué os traéis entre manos?

Los dos muchachos se tensaron y Antonio pegó un pequeño saltito incluso, y tiró del brazo para poderlo liberar del agarre del rubio. Sólo esperaba que no se reflejara en sus mejillas aquel calor, aquella vergüenza, que se le pasó cuando vio que Francis reía nerviosamente y de manera torpe intentaba justificarse. Como, aparentemente, lo de que salían juntos seguía siendo secreto y nadie tenía que saberlo, entonces decidió aportar su granito de arena.

- Nada, Francis dice que es un masoquista y que le gusta que le den caña. Es un morboso en el fondo, mucha gente no lo sabe con esa carita de niño bueno que siempre lleva.

La mandíbula de Francis se le aflojó y miró a Antonio como si hubiera dicho la barbaridad más grande. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, las chicas miraron a Francis entre emocionadas y avergonzadas. Elisabeth se permitió soltar un gritito, agarró el brazo izquierdo de Bonnefoy y lo sacudió un poco.

- ¡Ay, Francis! ¡Si tú me dejaras, yo te permitía cumplir todos tus fetiches! -comentó ufana, entre risas.

- Eli, deberíamos marcharnos o no vamos a coger el autobús... -murmuró por lo bajo Erica, agarrando a su amiga para que no se fuera de nuevo para Francis, el cual parecía demasiado impresionado por toda la situación.

Aún con Elisabeth comentando, entretenida, eso de que Francis era masoquista, su mejor amiga la fue empujando hacia la parada del bus más cercana. Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Francis entornó rápidamente el rostro y miró a Antonio con los ojos bien abiertos. La sonrisa del susodicho español se amplió; se notaba demasiado que no se arrepentía ni un poco de lo que había hecho.

- Serás maldito... ¡No quería decir eso! -exclamó intentando irse para él. Previsor, Fernández dio un salto hacia uno de los lados y le esquivó. Los ojos azules de Francis se entrecerraron y juntó los labios, poniendo morritos- Ven aquí... ¡Ven!

- ¡No, claro que no! -dijo risueño Antonio, mientras empezaba a correr hacia la parada del autobús.

Estuvieron un rato corriendo por el parque, con Francis detrás de Antonio, gritándole que se detuviera. Durante unos minutos, dieron vueltas y vueltas sobre la misma zona y, cuando por fin logró atraparle, en la parada del bus, decidió que su castigo sería el de recibir cosquillas hasta que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Eso hizo, sin importarle que gritara y le suplicara, entre risas, que parara. Para cuando llegó el autobús, Antonio respiraba agitadamente, se secaba las lágrimas e intentaba recuperarse después de esa tortura, por así llamarla, que había sufrido. Francis era demasiado retorcido cuando quería.

* * *

**Buenas~**

**Otro capítulo más de este fic. Pues sí, el hermano de Francis es adoptado. No sé mucho qué comentar, realmente, porque creo que todo se explica bastante por sí solo, así que si tenéis alguna duda pues me la remitís en los reviews y os contestaré.**

_lScar, _**hola~ Pues ahí vamos, trabajando y con la monotonía de siempre. Ay, no te recomiendo que te lo leas si no quieres spoilearte, aunque sí te lo recomiendo cuando se termine si eso xD Algunas cosas sí que las he cambiado. Antonio es muy Antonio, aunque bastante bruto xDDD Espero que te guste el fic y gracias por el review~**

_GusGusChan, _**estoy tirando, con mi monotonía y mis altibajos de ánimos para pasarme por aquí xD Lo siento uwu. Espero que tú estés bien. Bueno, este fic está hecho en siete días, como indica el día, realmente en el manga es así de rapidito xD Estuve dudando entre eso y biólogo, por cambiar, pero miré en la universidad y quedaban demasiado lejos. Quería que Fran tuviera excusa para presentarse allí XD. Tenía ganas de ponerle jugando a deportes de machos~ xD Gracias por comentar~ ovob**

_AdrB__**, **_**si es que... XD y eso que el fic es para ti, si fuera para otra no sé lo que te tomaría. Bueno, sí xD No estarías por aquí. Tenía que adaptar el club a algo, por aquí no es que sea demasiado normal eso del arco y ¿qué mejor que el deporte nacional? xD Francis x culo de Antonio OTP xDDD Sobre lo del apellido, bueno tenía que ser como en el manga y como nosotros escribimos igual que pronunciamos, pues ale, Fernández también xD Bueno, el manga me gustó demasiado, deliré muchísimo y, además, grité como fangirl imaginándoles. Así que, al final, fui yo la que decidió alargarlo por voluntad propia. Gracias por dedicarle tiempo para dejarme review a ti también. Saludos~**

_Fujisaki Vargas__**, **_**pues no es que tuviera demasiadas vacaciones así que disfruté de lo poco que pude. Omg, espero que ya te encuentres mejor... ó.ou Realmente mi decisión no es, adapto el manga y es así de hola vamos a salir XDDD Si fuera mío, hubieran tardado bastante más en salir XDD Francis es un poco reservado aquí, en el sentido de que si no le sacan según qué cosas a la fuerza, ni las dice. Me gustaría saber las teorías que tienes XD Por ahora no salen, pero lo harán seguramente en el próximo capítulo (ahora no recuerdo cómo lo repartí). No quiero que Antonio sea estúpido, no lo considero para nada eso e.e Me da mucha rabia los fics en los que le ponen como si fuera un retrasado. Lo del fic ahora mismo pongo detalles debajo. A lo de : cómo lo hago para escribir tan bien... Realmente no creo que lo haga tan bien, pero gracias ;_; Al principio escribía horrible xD Pero, como todo, es cuestión de práctica, de intentarlo, de generar historias nuevas, de intentarle cada vez dar más profundidad a tu mundo y, si tienes que hacer en 50 páginas lo que podrías hacer acelerado en 10, pues hazlo, porque posiblemente le dé mucha riqueza. Mejorarás sola, con el tiempo, a base de leer y escribir. ¡Ánimo! Te recomiendo que leas el manga cuando termine esto, mejor XD**

_Hilanthus, _**omg, alguien que conoce el manga. No mucha gente lo conoce, realmente XD Me hace gracia que no hayas leído pero que dejes review XDDD Pues nada, espero que cuando lo leas te guste. Saludos~**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Decir que las votaciones para el fanfic publicado se han terminado y ha ganado: Mi odiado vecino con 4 votos. Como conté, sería un fic inédito + Mi odiado vecino. Esto irá de la siguiente manera: Al final he decidido cambiar el sistema y hacerlo en pre-order.**

**No ando tan bien de dinero como para pedir que impriman los libros, sin tener el dinero, para luego que me digáis que no los queréis y me quede con 10 ejemplares de más de 200 páginas... Así que todo irá por adelantado. **

**La primera etapa enviadme por mensaje privado (ya sea por fanfiction, por twitter ( miruru12) o tumblr (miruru12)) con vuestro nombre y con una dirección de contacto. Haré una lista para saber cuánta gente participaría y poder hacer una estimación: cuanta más gente lo quiera, más barato será, así que si conocéis a alguien interesado, pues entonces decidlo.**

**El siguiente paso, una vez hecha la lista (os daré hasta agosto-septiembre), será el pre-order. Os diré el estimado del libro (únicamente el libro) y os mostraré métodos de pago. Para la gente fuera de España, recomiendo paypal, porque no cobrarán tanto interés como transferencia bancaria desde el extranjero. Para la gente que vive aquí, puedo ofreceros la oportunidad de hacer ingreso en el banco directamente, si no sabéis cómo funciona paypal. Una vez lo tengamos, haré el pedido, os mostraré fotos de todo el proceso, porque no quiero que penséis que os voy a timar (ni de coña ._.u ) **

**Cuando lo tenga, me ofrezco, a la gente que vive en los alrededores de Barcelona, a buscar una solución para encontrarnos y ahorrarnos el envío. Para el resto, vendría el cálculo de a cuánto saldría el envío (os doy a elegir la opción que queráis, registrado o no) y una vez hecho, os lo envío. Si tenéis alguna duda, me lo decís.**

**Dicho esto, me despido por esta vez.**

**Nos leemos~**

**Miruru.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Seven days**

**Día 5 - Viernes**

Cuando hacía a duras penas un minuto que su despertador había sonado, el teléfono móvil vibró. Antonio Fernández Carriedo, despeinado y ligeramente ojeroso, se estiró para poder cogerlo entre sus manos. Presionó la pantalla, deslizando su dedo pulgar sobre ésta, y abrió el mensaje que le había llegado. Era de Francis, que venía haciendo eso cada día desde que habían empezado a salir, por decirlo de alguna manera. Le avisaba de que hacía frío, le recomendaba que se abrigara y le deseaba un viaje tranquilo hasta la universidad. Por las noches, antes de irse a dormir, le enviaba un mensaje o le llamaba y se pasaban unos minutos hablando de tonterías.

A pesar de haber recibido aquel texto, Antonio no se quedó demasiado contento. Había algo, algo diferente, y tras un par de segundos analizándolo al detalle, palabra a palabra, se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo. Abrió el sms que había recibido hacía veinticuatro horas y al final lo halló, el icono del corazón que no estaba en el mensaje matutino del viernes. Intentó no darle importancia, lo había hecho, pero mientras se duchaba y desayunaba, a su mente regresó el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. No podía olvidar la rabia que había sentido cuando había recibido la llamada de ese tal Fernández y cómo no había desmentido que fuese a borrar su teléfono y su dirección de correo cuando terminara la semana.

Se dejó caer sobre el polvoriento asiento del autobús, de color rojo oscuro, y suspiró pesadamente, de mal humor. Apoyó su sien derecha contra el cristal y cerró los ojos. De repente se sentía un poco desanimado. No entendía cómo había terminado en una situación por el estilo, pero estaba claro que el fantasma de esa persona no pertenecía tanto al pasado, como Francis había insinuado al principio de esta extraña relación que tenían. El trayecto se le hizo hasta corto, de lo abstraído que iba, y cuando se bajó buscó entre el gentío a Francis. Se le dibujó una ligera sonrisa al verlo, la cual se difuminó al darse cuenta de que habían tres chicas a su alrededor, hablando con él. Su gesto era cortés y no parecía, en absoluto, estar incómodo con la situación. Antonio no las conocía, así que dedujo que serían de su facultad. El ánimo que había tenido de ir a su encuentro se desvaneció con rapidez.

Los ojos azules, por azar, se levantaron y se encontraron con los del rubio, que aún estaba recibiendo un aluvión de información por parte de sus compañeras de clase. Al encontrarse con Antonio, allí de pie, observándole, sonrió culpablemente e hizo un gesto con la mano, pidiéndole perdón de alguna manera. Todo ese comportamiento se le hizo raro a Fernández, que no pudo más que sonreír resignado y encogerse de hombros. No parecía que el francés estuviera entusiasmado con la idea de que se acercara; la prueba era que no le había hecho señas, más bien parecía haberle pedido perdón y haberle dicho que se veían luego. Consideraba que Bonnefoy, en una situación normal, se hubiera despedido de ellas y hubiera venido a hacer su papel de novio; ese que en ocasiones tanto le importaba.

Viró rápidamente sobre sus talones, consciente de que no iba a poder mantener ese gesto de tranquilidad durante más tiempo, y anduvo hacia la universidad. Durante ese trayecto, su rostro se mantuvo serio y su ceño estaba fruncido, al igual que sus labios. Después de todo, no se le olvidaba que ya estaban a viernes. Puede que fuera una señal, ¿no?

Subió los peldaños y recorrió los pocos metros que le separaban de la clase. Fue derechito hacia su sitio, sin pararse a observar a sus compañeros, arrastró la silla y se dejó caer sobre ella, al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. No esperó ni un segundo antes de echarse hacia delante, apoyar los brazos sobre la mesa y enterrar el rostro entre ellos. Ahora tenía ganas de irse a casa y aún le quedaban largas horas en ese lugar.

- ¡Señor Fernández, debería sentarse como un adulto normal y corriente! -exclamó una profunda voz que, además de familiar, se notaba fingida.

El español levantó la cabeza, para ver quién le disturbaba en su momento de autocompasión, y se encontró con la figura alta y bien formada de Alfred. En el rostro de su amigo había una sonrisa pilluela, que se transformó en una expresión de confusión al ver que Antonio le observaba como si quisiera matarle, o si le diera asco.

- Si las miradas mataran, ahora mismo puede que estuviera ya más que tieso. -dijo Alfred después de silbar, asombrado- ¿Se puede saber quién eres tú, bestia feroz, y qué has hecho con mi amigo Antonio?

- La culpa es tuya, Alfred. La culpa es única y exclusivamente tuya. ¿A quién se le ocurre llamarme Fernández? ¿Fernández? ¿Desde cuándo utilizas mi apellido? No lo hagas nunca más. ¡Si lo haces nos podrían confundir, ¿sabes?!

El americano juraba que nunca había comprendido a su amigo español del todo, pero en ese momento le comprendía aún menos. Tuvo, durante unos segundos, la seria sospecha de estar olvidando el idioma por completo. Pero, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que el problema no era suyo, era de su compañero, que no estaba siendo coherente en absoluto. Arqueó una ceja y, en vistas de que no se callaba, estiró el dedo índice de su mano derecha y golpeó con éste sobre la frente del jugador de fútbol.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Es que te has golpeado con algo en la cabeza antes de venir? -le preguntó, picoteando una y otra vez sobre la frente de su amigo.

- ¡Ay, Alfred! -espetó Antonio, cansado de tanto abuso contra su pobre frente. Para detener tal acción, hizo un par de aspavientos que disuadieron al americano finalmente- No, no me he pegado ningún golpe, pero no me gusta que me llames de esa manera tan formal. Somos amigos y, ni en broma, me trates de esa manera. Si no, te empezaré a llamar Jones.

- A mí no me importa. Mi apellido es genial, como el de Indy. Parece que en cualquier momento pueda sacar un látigo e irme a buscar el Arca Perdida. No sé qué te ha pasado esta mañana, pero vengo a terminar de alegrarte el día. ¿La semana que viene, el sábado, cómo lo tienes? He participado en un concurso y me han tocado unas entradas para un pase especial en un cine de aquí. Es como una premier, pero no es que me interese demasiado. Participé por ganar y, como ya lo he hecho, ahora tener las entradas no significa nada. Así que me he dicho: ¿Por qué no se lo das a tu querido amigo Antonio, que siempre te invita a comida, para que vaya con quien él quiera?

Se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y de ésta sacó un sobre de color salmón que tendió al español, el cual le observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y con los labios entreabiertos, en una cómica mueca. Le tendió el sobre y le sonrió con cordialidad. Por curioso que fuera, Antonio no estaba nunca acostumbrado a recibir regalos, por eso cuando él o Beatriz le obsequiaban con cualquier cosa, se ponía eufórico. Esa vez no fue menos; sus manos, temblorosas, se acercaron hasta tomar el papel y se lo acercó como si fueran la fórmula para la eterna juventud.

- ¿Estás seguro? -le preguntó, observándole con casi miedo. Si ahora le decía que era broma, era probable que se deprimiera.

- Claro que estoy seguro. Ya he visto la película, además. El otro día la filtraron y estaba para descargar. La calidad era un poco mala, pero vamos igual que la película. Puede que a ti te guste, tú siempre has sido menos crítico con esto.

Fernández se lanzó a los brazos del que en ese momento consideró su más que mejor amigo, y éste le sujetó con experiencia. Parecía que nunca le sorprendía demasiado ese pronto que tenía y lograba, con relativa facilidad, aguantar a ambos. No fue un contacto que se prolongara, puesto que estaba demasiado emocionado como para quedarse abrazando a Alfred durante mucho rato.

- ¡Eres el mejor! Esto va a ser genial... -murmuró con los ojos verdes fijos en las entradas, las cuales había sacado del sobre. Durante esos segundos, Jones estuvo observando a su amigo con curiosidad. Dudó durante un segundo acerca de si debía decirlo o no, y al final decidió que no sería tampoco tan terrible.

- ¿Tienes novia, Antonio? -preguntó inocentemente. La sonrisa de Antonio se esfumó en menos de un segundo y sus cejas se alzaron, dejándole con apariencia sorprendida. Al final los orbes verdes del español se elevaron y se clavaron en él. Intentó no reírse, pero fue imposible. ¿Por qué le miraba como si tuviera el poder de la telequinesia? - Venga; era bastante evidente. Nos llevas dando esquinazo casi toda la semana y cuando te he dado las entradas se te notaba que tenías en mente con quien ir desde un principio.

En ese momento se vio en una encrucijada. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Mentir a su amigo, que tanto hacía por él? ¿O, por el contrario, debería decirle la verdad? Francis, desde un inicio, había sido reticente a contar al resto de la gente que estaban saliendo. ¿Si se lo confesaba a Alfred, se enfadaría el francés? Se dio cuenta de que no podía traicionar ni a uno ni al otro, así que sonrió resignado.

- Podemos decir que algo así. Ya te lo contaré la semana que viene, te lo prometo. -le dijo, con ese aire culpable.

Gracias a Dios el profesor entraba ya por fin por la puerta y Antonio tuvo la excusa perfecta para sentarse y dar por finalizada la conversación. Le hubiera gustado poderle contar la verdad, en serio, porque seguramente hubiera sido agradable tener con quien descargar esa frustración que sentía a ratos con esa extraña relación, pero tampoco podía tirar por la borda la confianza que a ratos el galo parecía depositar en él. Puede que quisiera mantenerlo en secreto para que, cuando le dejara, no fuera tan humillante para él delante del resto del mundo. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás no había sido la mejor idea decir la verdad delante de Erica y Elisabeth, aunque éstas no le hubieran creído.

Cuando faltaba una hora para poder salir a comer, su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y le distrajo de la toma de apuntes que se había alargado durante casi todo el rato que había durado la clase. Sacó el móvil con ciertas dificultades de dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón tejano y desbloqueó el aparato para poder ver el mensaje que había recibido. Era uno corto, escueto y que le echó el ánimo por los suelos.

"Lo siento, Antonio, me ha salido algo de última hora con mi tutor y no voy a poder ir a comer contigo hoy. Pero te prometo que volveré contigo a casa, así que espérame, por favor."

Sí, le decía que iba a regresar con él, después de las clases, pero se había escaqueado de la hora de comer y su excusa realmente no era muy elaborada. Le iba a dar el beneficio de la duda, de acuerdo, pero a ver cómo se comportaba cuando le viera. Esa mañana no es que hubiera estado como siempre. Pero, el azar era caprichoso y su profesor le pidió que fuera a la facultad de medicina para entregar unos papeles a otro hombre. Tenía ganas de escaquearse de una lección mortalmente aburrida, así que cogió la carpeta que le entregó y salió del edificio presto, no fuera que se arrepintiera.

A esas horas había bastante gente por las calles, yendo y viniendo, sobre todo personas mayores acompañadas de los que, sin lugar a duda, deberían de ser sus familiares más cercanos. Era lo que tenía que estuvieran al lado del hospital, que era uno de los sitios más frecuentados en toda Córdoba. El edificio de la facultad de medicina era, en definitiva, completamente diferente al de la suya. Aunque por fuera se viera sencillo, había una cantidad enorme de pasillos que iban a parar los unos a los otros, tejiendo una red complicada por la que terminó perdido. En vistas de que no iba a encontrar la manera de ir al despacho de ese profesor, bajó a la planta baja, fue a la recepción y habló con una chica, que le dio unas instrucciones que, aunque de buenas a primera parecieran complicadas, luego fueron más sencillas de lo esperado.

El profesor le dio las gracias repetidamente y le instó a volver a su clase. Se le veía hasta preocupado, como si fuera a volverse tonto por pasar media hora fuera. Se despidió de él, sonriéndole amablemente, y caminó por los pasillos con calma. En menos de un minuto sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases y los corredores se empezaron a llenar de alumnos que salían para despejarse o simplemente cambiar de aula. Cuando torció a mano derecha al final del pasillo, se encontró casi de frente con Francis, que llevaba la mochila entre sus brazos y que iba tan despistado que casi había chocado contra él. Necesitó un segundo eterno para darse cuenta de que Antonio realmente estaba allí, delante de él, y cuando lo hizo, arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Te has perdido tanto que has terminado en mi facultad? Pensaba que tenías claro el camino a la tuya. -dijo curiosamente el francés. Ese comentario no le gustó a Antonio y lo primero que hizo fue darle un golpe en un brazo, del cual se quejó abiertamente.

- No es eso, tenía que entregar unos papeles a uno de los profesores, de parte del mío, y aquí me tienes. Por cierto, ya que estás aquí, quiero comentarte algo. ¿Quieres ir a una premier? Estrenan el que anuncian que será el taquillazo del siglo.

- ¿Al cine? ¿Tú y yo? -preguntó Francis, un poco sorprendido por ese cambio de tema.

- No, yo y la vecina, te lo pregunto por joder. ¡Claro que tú y yo! Tengo entradas. Alfred participó en un concurso a pesar de que no le gusta y, como no sabía qué hacer con ellas, me las ha regalado.

- ¿Cuándo es? -inquirió el rubio. El plan no sonaba tan mal realmente.

- La semana que viene, el sábado. ¿Quieres ir o no? -insistió Fernández.

Sin embargo, aunque había insistido hasta en tres ocasiones acerca del tema, Francis no le contestó. Después de escuchar cuándo tendría lugar el susodicho plan, su gesto se había transformado en una fachada de seriedad que dejó a Antonio sorprendido, aunque no lo exteriorizara. ¿Es que no había caído el español en que la semana que viene podía ser que estuviera saliendo con otra persona? No podía hacer planes cuando aún no tenía claro qué era lo que iba a hacer. Los ojos azules se desviaron hacia un lado y su mano derecha se elevó hasta encontrar la nuca, la cual frotó.

- Antonio, tengo que irme a clase ya o voy a llegar tarde, y este profesor me tiene muy cruzado porque hago campana muy a menudo. -dijo Francis, incómodo- Nos vemos en una hora. Te vendré a buscar a tu facultad.

- Hasta luego...

Observó su espalda hasta que ésta se perdió en la lejanía y suspiró por lo bajo. Pues menudo éxito había tenido su plan... Había esperado un poco de entusiasmo, aunque fuera, sin embargo ni siquiera había hecho algún comentario al respecto. Se dio la vuelta y prosiguió con su camino. Él también tenía clases, así que mejor no meterse en problemas. Cuando llegó, el profesor aún no había llegado, así que fue a sentarse a su sitio y cuando se dejó caer, soltó todo el aire que había en sus pulmones de sopetón. Beatriz, que había estado extrañada por la larga ausencia de su amigo, se acercó a éste y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. A su lado se encontraba una chica a la que nunca había visto, que tenía pinta de asiática, y contaba con una melena larga y lacia.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Te has ido bastante contento por poder escaquearte y has vuelto como si te hubieran pegado una paliza. ¿Estás bien? No me digas que te vas a enfermar...

- He ido a hablar con Francis y digamos que ha ocurrido algo un poco raro. -murmuró el español, levantando el rostro lo suficiente como para poder ver a su amiga y la otra muchacha. Se dio cuenta de que Beatriz tenía una expresión sorprendida, como si de repente hubiese descubierto algo vital. No se podía decir lo mismo de la otra chica.

- ¿Francis? ¿Francis Bonnefoy? -preguntó la muchacha asiática- ¿El Francis que sale con quien se lo pida durante una semana?

- El mismo que viste y calza. -comentó Antonio, restándole importancia. No era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguna chica hablar de Francis como si fuera un dios griego, hermoso y etéreo. No era más que un hipócrita y, cuanto más rato pasaba con él, más claro lo tenía. Siempre iba a medias tintas y era imposible saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Aunque a ratos sonriera, daba la impresión de que su corazón nunca estaba al completo allí y, por su experiencia, diría que la otra parte la tenía cierto señor Fernández al que odiaba.

- Ah, es tan guapo... -añadió ella, ensoñadora- Creo que la semana que viene le pediré que salga conmigo. Sé que es complicado, pero al menos tengo que intentarlo.

Fue en ese momento que Antonio comprendió la reacción que había tenido Francis, al menos parcialmente. Seguramente había recordado que la semana que viene no seguirían saliendo y, por ese motivo, no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea aceptar. De hecho, si lo pensaba fríamente, no era ni una buena propuesta. Estuvo dándole vueltas a la cabeza a todo el asunto y, para cuando salió, aunque sonriera al resto de sus compañeros mientras se despedía de ellos, la verdad es que no estaba del mejor humor. Abandonó solo la clase, pensativo, y si no fuera porque una mano le detuvo al salir a la calle, seguramente hubiese caminado hasta la parada del autobús. Entornó el rostro, lentamente, con apariencia derrotada y miró a quien le había agarrado, que no era otro que Francis Bonnefoy, que le observaba con una sonrisa calmada.

- ¿Es que te vas sin mí? Juraría que te había dicho que vendría a buscarte para resarcir lo de este mediodía. Me hubiera gustado poder comer contigo, pero ha sido un caos. -la sonrisa del francés se fue difuminando al darse cuenta de la expresión que Antonio tenía en el rostro. Dejó su discurso a medias y arqueó una ceja después de soltarle- ¿Estás bien? Tienes una expresión extraña.

- ¿Extraña? -preguntó el español, quien ahora sonreía con aparente normalidad, aunque todo era fachada- No, no me pasa nada. Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

- Por cierto, sobre lo de antes del cine... -empezó Francis, que había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar durante su última clase.

- Ah, no te preocupes, ha sido mi culpa. -interrumpió Antonio. No tenía ganas de escuchar más excusas, así que lo mejor era hacer ver que ese tema estaba zanjado, aunque no lo estuviera de verdad. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, rebuscó, y de éste sacó las dos entradas que Alfred le había regalado- Toma, son para ti. Deberías de ir con la persona con la que estés saliendo la semana que viene.

Esperó un segundo, a ver si Francis las tomaba, pero este parecía sorprendido con todo lo que había ocurrido. De alguna manera, se veía hasta ofendido por sus palabras. Pero no era el único que había resultado herido con toda esta situación, así que Antonio cogió las manos de Bonnefoy a la fuerza, dejó en ellas las dos entradas y movió sus dedos para que las aguantara.

- Es más, quizás deberías ir con Fernández. Se nota que aún te gusta, ¿no? No sé qué es lo que te ha pasado con ese tipo, pero está claro que sientes algo por él. Aunque la situación esté muy complicada, no te vas a rendir, ¿verdad? Es lo que tiene estar realmente enamorado de alguien.

El silencio que estaban viviendo era uno de los más tensos que habían tenido hasta la fecha. El rubio podía notar su corazón latiendo desbocado, como un potrillo nervioso que no sabe a dónde huir, que no sabe cómo mantenerse a salvo. La garganta estaba seca y hasta la tarea de tragar saliva era molesta. Levantó la mirada, que se había fijado en el suelo a mitad de la exposición del español, y finalmente encontró las fuerzas para hablar.

- ¿Por qué de repente dices cosas así? Cuando ayer me dijiste que era tu novio, que tenías motivos para enfadarte, cuando de alguna manera te pusiste en plan celoso, me hiciste muy feliz. Y ahora, de repente, tienes que actuar como si nada de esto te importara, como si estuviéramos jugando. Ese hombre, sí, podemos decir que me gusta, pero no quiero que me guste. Es complicado tener este tipo de sentimientos. ¿Es que no me puedes dar un poco de tregua?

Los ojos azules volvieron a rehuir a Antonio y se clavaron en el suelo. Sabía que no se comportaba como el novio ideal a veces, pero su historia con Fernández era demasiado complicada. En ese momento se daba cuenta de que era un desastre, de que emocionalmente aún seguía inestable y se odiaba por no poder recomponerse. Por mucho que intentaba huir, él no le dejaba y había una parte de Francis que no quería abandonarle tampoco. Antonio había estado observando a su compañero sorprendido por ese arrebato sincero que había tenido. No sabía bien qué era, pero podía notar que Francis estaba herido, que estaba triste, y le supo mal haberse puesto de esa forma. Se acercó unos pasos y estiró una mano hacia él, pero fue incapaz de tocarle del todo. ¿Era estúpido que tuviera ganas de abrazarle para hacerle sentir mejor?

- Supongo que se te da mal ver lo bueno en las personas. Te ciegas y por mucho que intentas olvidar ese amor fracasado, te aferras a él y no encuentras algo mejor. Seguro que si todas esas chicas se enteraran de lo que sientes por ese tipo, se pondrían a llorar.

- ¿No te han dicho nunca que eres muy lento? -preguntó Francis, mirándole con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. ¿Por qué, de todo lo que había dicho, se había ido a quedar únicamente con lo último. Francis estaba empezando a sentirse algo ligado a Antonio, atraído, aunque no sabía si eso podía clasificarse de amor. No es que no quisiera ir con él al cine, pero no podía prometerle nada si llegaba el domingo y se daba cuenta de que no era enamoramiento. Quería luchar por lo que estaba encontrando en él, cosa que no había encontrado en los demás- Aunque eres atractivo a rabiar y pareces un tipo delicado, atento con los demás, siempre preocupado por su bienestar, de repente sueltas unos hachazos verbales impresionantes. Eres despistado, sueltas las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias, y hasta lo que debería de ser secreto lo proclamas a los cuatro vientos. Este tipo de personalidad que tienes...

Ahí venía. La situación se parecía demasiado a la que le había ocurrido en innumerables ocasiones. Lo único que difería era el lugar y la persona que se lo decía. Mientras había ido escuchando a Francis, una presión en su pecho se había ido incrementando. Había deseado que Francis le comprendiera, pero no había ocurrido. ¿Qué podía hacer él si era así? Era consciente de ser un bocazas, quizás incluso demasiado bruto, pero no era con la intención de hacer daño, no podía cambiar,juraba haberlo intentado. ¿Y hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a cambiar? No quería tampoco estar con alguien que no le aceptara tal y como era.

- Me gusta. -terminó Francis.

- ¿Qué? -dijo Antonio sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir, que obviamente le había pillado con la guardia baja.

- Que me gusta, tienes un caracter peculiar que se hace agradable. ¿Es que te lo tengo que repetir una tercera vez para que lo entiendas? -murmuró risueño el francés- ¿Lo ves? Eres muy despistado.

- Gracias, Francis.

Habían pasado un par de minutos cuando le dijo eso, con una sonrisa muy tímida que dejó a Francis sorprendido. No estaba acostumbrado a verle expresar semejante timidez de manera abierta, así que le dejó desconcertado. Suspiró con cierta pesadez y se frotó la sien derecha, cuidando de no tirar de su cabello rubio.

- Eres increíble. Normalmente sé con bastante facilidad qué es lo que le pasa a la gente por la cabeza, sin embargo contigo es totalmente al contrario. La mayor parte del tiempo no sé qué es lo que opinas y, sinceramente, ahora es una de esas veces. No habré dicho algo malo, ¿verdad?

El hispano le observó sorprendido. Sonrió, apurado, y negó con la cabeza para tranquilizarle. Entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a contarle la verdad, pero se quedó indeciso durante un par de segundos. Al final respiró hondo, hinchando su pecho lentamente para luego irlo vaciando del mismo modo, y le observó con ademán tranquilo.

- A decir verdad, estoy contento con esto que me has dicho. -admitió. Pero, por lo visto, su respuesta no dejaba a Francis completamente satisfecho, aún parecía confundido. El español se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca y la frotó- Verás, lo cierto es que he tenido un montón de problemas con mis ligues. Como has dicho, ven la fachada y no logran divisar mi personalidad, así que al final siempre han cortado conmigo porque no soy tan atento o cosas así. Esta es la primera vez que alguien me dice, en serio, que no está mal que sea como en realidad soy. Así que, sí, estoy contento. Lo siento si eso te parece raro.

- ¡¿Raro?! No, ¡claro que no! -exclamó el francés con vehemencia. Decir que no se había quedado en una pequeña nube de felicidad y vergüenza por partes iguales cuando le había escuchado decir aquello sería mentir- ¿Por qué te has sorprendido tanto?

- No sé. Como te he visto empezándote a quejar, he pensado que lo que pasaba es que te habías desencantado al fin. -le dijo en apenas un murmullo, tímidamente.

- ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que eres muy, pero que muy denso? ¿Por qué has pensado que te iba a coger manía o algo así? ¿Es que no acabas de aprender qué tipo de persona soy?

Ensimismados en su conversación, Francis y Antonio no se dieron cuenta de que una muchacha se les acercaba. Sólo fueron conscientes cuando de repente escucharon que carraspeaba. Los dos viraron para ver si aquello iba por ellos y se encontraron con la fémina. Era una mujer de apariencia joven, por lo que apostaban que iba a primer curso. Iba vestida con una elegante camisa, con el botón superior desabrochado, dejando ver un pequeño trozo de su piel parcialmente bronceada, sobre la que descansaba un fino collar de plata. Sus piernas no eran demasiado voluptuosas pero, aún así, no sentía complejo alguno y llevaba pantalones tejanos oscuros de pitillo, que marcaban incluso más sus delgados tobillos. Las uñas de sus manos, largas, estaban pulcramente cuidadas con una perfecta, y seguramente cara, manicura. Lucía una cabellera larga ondulada de color castaño tirando a rojizo y uno de los mechones se había escapado de esa diadema que los domaba y se elevaba hacia el aire de manera curiosa. Sus ojos eran marrones claros y, a ratos, parecían miel.

- Hola, ¿necesitas algo? -dijo primero Francis, cortés. Esperaba que no fuera a pedirle cualquier tontería. Los estudiantes nuevos a veces no conocían la normativa y hacían estupideces. No quería que Antonio se molestara.

- Sí, me gustaría hablar contigo, Antonio. -dijo la mujer, sin tan siquiera mirar a los ojos al rubio. No le interesaba ese francés con delirios de grandeza, aunque la cosa cambiaba si hablaba del otro chico.

No había que ser un gran lince para darse cuenta de qué iba el tema. Esa chica quería hablar a solas con el otro seguramente porque estaba interesada en él. Se fijó en Antonio, para ver qué era lo que pensaba de esa situación, pero en su rostro no halló otra cosa que una jovialidad inocente, ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando delante de sus morros. Se lo confirmó cuando habló con él.

- Voy a hablar con esta chica, si quieres vete adelantando y me encuentro contigo en la parada del autobús. -dijo Antonio.

- ¿Qué...? -murmuró el francés, anonadado. ¿Cómo podía ser que se portara de esa manera? ¿Es que no veía lo que iba a pasar? Pensar en la respuesta que Antonio podía darle a esa muchacha le ponía nervioso e, irremediablemente, se reflejó en su rostro- Te esperaré aquí mismo, no me pienso mover hasta que vuelvas.

- No tardaré mucho, te lo prometo.

Aunque quizás las intenciones de esa joven no le habían quedado claras, lo que sí que no le había pasado desapercibido había sido el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Francis. Le había parecido ver la angustia e incluso la pena. Mientras se alejaba, siguiendo la figura de la fémina, Antonio no pudo evitar echar un par de vistazos hacia atrás, hacia Bonnefoy, que les observaba como ese animal que se queda esperando en un mismo lugar a que regresara su dueño. Quizás la comparación no era la más acertada, pero era verdad que le inspiraba la misma pena. Empezó a sentir la urgencia, la necesidad de regresar para estar a su lado, para evitar que pusiera esa expresión, pero tampoco podía irse y dejar a esa chica plantada. La escuchó carraspear y devolvió la vista al frente para encontrar a la muchacha con una ceja arqueada y los brazos en jarra. Estaba un poco molesta porque Antonio estaba distraído.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? Creo que nunca hemos hablado directamente, aunque creo que sí que nos hemos encontrado por los pasillos. -dijo Fernández con una sonrisa apurada, iniciando finalmente esa conversación que parecía haber muerto ya desde el principio.

- Me llamo Bianca Vargas, voy a primero, y te he visto durante los últimos meses, paseando, siempre con aire abstraído. -apretó los dedos finos contra las palmas de sus manos y los puños los pegó a los costados. Tenía que darse el coraje, porque había tenido que recibir un empujoncito de su hermana gemela para recabar el valor suficiente para presentarse delante de ese chico- La verdad es que me gustas desde hace bastantes semanas y me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo.

Se hizo un silencio que se prolongó durante largos segundos. El rostro del español no mostraba realmente nada, parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos y aún miraba a la joven. Lentamente se dibujó una sonrisa cordial, suave, en su rostro, y eso hizo que el corazón de ella se acelerara.

- Gracias, Bianca. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí? -le preguntó, sin andar con rodeos.

- Eres atractivo, eso no puedo discutirlo, además pareces el tipo de persona que siempre es atenta, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por la otra persona y creo que serías mi tipo ideal. -dijo ella, segura de sí misma.

- Lo siento, Bianca, pero me temo que no puedo salir contigo. Eres como las otras chicas, con ideas preconcebidas que no son verdad. Soy un tipo despistado y un bocazas, entre otras, y no voy a lograr más que decepcionarte. Así que, lamentablemente, me temo que voy a tener que decirte que no puedo salir contigo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te gusto? ¿No te parezco atractiva? -comentó la mujer ofendida por esa respuesta. Ni siquiera se lo había pensado demasiado, en menos de un par de minutos le había rechazado con una tranquilidad abrumadora.

- No es eso, eres una mujer muy guapa, pero no eres lo que estoy buscando. Además, estoy saliendo con alguien, así que no puedo ponerle los cuernos a esa persona. -apuntó Antonio, con una sonrisa conciliadora que, aunque lo intentaba, no lograba calmar los ánimos de Bianca, que parecía estar cada vez más y más alterada.

- ¿Con alguien? ¿Con quién estás saliendo? ¿Cómo es?

- Lo siento. -sentenció el hombre.

No tenía ganas de justificarse delante de ella. Era consciente de que estaba siendo más frío que de costumbre, pero estaba cansado de fingir. Todo lo que decía que le gustaba de él, era todo aquello que al final no sería de su gusto. Esa chica acabaría como el resto, diciéndole que no le gustaba su carácter. Por eso mismo no quería perder el tiempo demasiado, quería terminarlo y regresar con la única persona que le había dicho que no importaba cómo actuara, que estaba bien si era él mismo. Viró sobre sus talones y regresó hacia donde había dejado a Francis, mientras escuchaba como ella le exigía que se parara y a continuación, viendo que no le hacía caso, empezaba a insultarle.

Durante los minutos que había durado la confesión, Francis había estado en el mismo sitio, experimentando una sensación de desasosiego en su pecho que cada vez se volvía más espesa e insalvable. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Es que aceptaría? Quizás le estaba diciendo que saldría con ella cuando terminara la semana. Bueno, siendo honestos, tampoco sería tan raro y, al fin y al cabo, sería un movimiento inteligente. No le había dado la seguridad de que fueran a seguir después de que finalizara la semana, ¿por qué habría Antonio de comprometerse de esa manera? ¿Estarían besándose en ese mismo instante? Ahora maldecía no haberlo intentado de nuevo. Había querido ser agradable con Antonio, había querido mantener sus manos quietas, su libido calmada, pero quizás ese había sido un movimiento estúpido.

Tan centrado estaba en su propia paranoia, que no se dio cuenta de que Antonio estaba prácticamente a su espalda. Éste se percató de aquello, así que, cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, pegó un salto y se le enganchó al cuello. Como Francis no se lo esperaba, se dobló un poco hacia delante, balanceándose peligrosamente. Estiró los brazos para mantener el equilibrio con ese nuevo peso sobre su espalda.

- ¡Buh! -exclamó risueño Antonio- ¿Te he asustado, te he asustado~? Venga, dime que sí, que te he asustado un poquito~

- ¡Claro que me has asustado! -exclamó nervioso, a punto de explotar, pero con una sonrisa tensa, Francis- ¡Casi me matas, de hecho! ¿Se puede saber a qué venía eso? ¿No me podías saludar como todo el mundo?

Fernández se movió hacia un lado y se asomó para poderle ver mejor, aún desde detrás. El francés se dio cuenta en ese momento de la cercanía que había entre los dos y se puso un poco nervioso. Los ojos de Antonio le gustaban mucho, con ese color verde aceituna que desprendía una pasión que juraría que tenía.

- Te he visto en las musarañas, así que he querido animarte de alguna manera. Perdona por haber tardado tanto, pero ahora ya he regresado. -le comentó sonriente- ¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa?

- ¿Disculpa? -preguntó Francis, con los ojos como platos, inseguro acerca de lo que había escuchado. ¿Le habían traicionado sus oídos?

- ¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa? Siempre eres tú el que me acerca a la mía, así que hoy seré todo un caballero y te acompañaré a la tuya. Venga, guíame.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro y finalmente se apartó, poniéndose, con pasos cortos y nerviosos, finalmente a su lado. Francis le estaba mirando como si hubiera dicho alguna locura y, para intentar sacarle del trance, le sonrió de corazón. Sí, eso sí revivió a Bonnefoy, quien terminó de comprender lo que le acababa de decir. Era la primera vez que alguien le proponía algo de ese estilo y, de alguna manera, se sentía feliz.

- B-bueno, aunque si te suelo acompañar es porque quiero.

- ¡Pues yo también lo hago porque quiero! -exclamó risueño- Anda, no te hagas de rogar.

¿Cómo podría decirle que no cuando le miraba de esa manera? Sonrió resignado y empezó a caminar hacia la parada del autobús. Antonio no se dio cuenta hasta que no abandonaron por completo el pequeño patio que tenía la facultad, pero un poco más adelante sí que se percató de que estaban andando en dirección opuesta al rumbo que tomaban normalmente. Estuvo callado durante un minuto y medio, aproximadamente, hasta que no pudo aguantar más las ganas de decir algo y al final lo hizo.

- ¿Por qué vamos en dirección contraria? -preguntó.

- Porque para ir a mi casa tenemos que coger el autobús que queda por ese lado. -contestó el rubio sin inmutarse, mientras aún continuaba con la marcha.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que cada día hemos ido hacia mi casa aunque te quedaba en dirección opuesta? -inquirió ahora, demasiado sorprendido ante tal revelación. Siempre había pensado que la casa de Francis debía de quedar por los alrededores y que, como le venía de paso, entonces aprovechaba para irle a recoger y pasar un rato con él. Ahora que sabía eso, incluso se sentía peor por haber dejado que le acompañara.

- ¿Por qué lo dices como si hubiera asesinado a alguien? Sólo he ido contigo porque soy un novio cortés, atento y, además, me lo paso bien. Me da igual volver un poco más tarde a casa, normalmente no hay nadie. Mi madre trabaja hasta las tantas por norma general y mi hermano sólo viene cuando necesita ropa limpia o quiere que le prepare algo para comer porque él es un negado.

Los dos redujeron la marcha hasta pararse al lado del poste que delimitaba la parada del autobús. Era una línea que prácticamente iba hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad. Si la memoria no le fallaba a Antonio, desde el hogar de los Fernández, para coger esa ruta, tenía prácticamente que volver a la universidad. Le hizo sentirse bastante culpable y, mientras esperaban, bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo apenado. Francis no vio aquello, estaba demasiado entretenido oteando el horizonte para ver si veía venir al autobús, que en cosa de un minuto fue divisable. Estiró una mano, la zarandeó durante a duras penas medio segundo y avisó a Antonio para que se prepara. Sirvió para sacarle de su ensoñación y, como no quería preocuparle, se esforzó por esbozar la sonrisa más espontánea que pudo poner.

Mientras duró el trayecto hacia el hogar de Francis, éste le fue contando cosas de su familia. Antonio participó activamente, puesto que la conversación pasó a ser un debate abierto acerca de qué era peor, si ser el hermano mayor o ser el hermano menor. Cada uno, obviamente, defendía a capa y espada su postura. Minutos después, Francis estiró el cuello, miró hacia los lados para ubicarse y abrió los ojos, con horror cuando se dio cuenta de que esa parada en la que se estaban deteniendo era la suya.

- ¡Venga, vamos! ¡La siguiente parada está lejísimos y como nos la pasemos estamos jodidos! -urgió Francis, el cual asió su chaqueta, que se había quitado porque dentro de ese autobús, que olía a rancio y a algo así como sudor, la calefacción estaba demasiado alta.

Ambos muchachos, sin tiempo a ponerse ni tan siquiera la chaqueta, salieron a un clima frío que les hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza en cuanto tocaron tierra firme. Antonio echó, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, la mochila de color negro al suelo, sin importarle si se ensuciaba de polvo o tierra, y se puso el abrigo rápidamente. Se abrochó todos los botones, hasta el que se situaba en la parte más cercana al cuello, y se acurrucó en ese tejido grueso y suave. Ya que tenían que estar parados porque el hispano estaba ocupado con su tarea, Francis aprovechó para hacer eso mismo, aunque él no dejó su mochila en el suelo.

- Qué frío está haciendo estos días... Encima, entre el contraste del autobús y la calle, es normal que todo el mundo se constipe. Vale, ya estoy. Cuando quieras. -dijo Antonio, mirándole curioso, con el cuello del abrigo cubriéndole hasta el mentón.

- Es por aquí. -indicó el rubio, haciendo un gesto con la mano derecha.

Mientras caminaban por aquella zona, Antonio miraba a su alrededor, observando el tipo de edificaciones que se encontraban a un lado y otro de la calle. Cuando vio tres casas grandes, con portales repletos de flores, con techos de madera y piedra, Fernández se dio cuenta de que el barrio en el que se encontraba era acaudalado. Así pues, antes de llegar a la que era la vivienda de Francis, ya temió lo que iba a hallar. El lugar donde habitaba Bonnefoy era un chalé de dos plantas, amplio, con fachada de piedra vista, de colores oscuros, como el que tenían las casas de la alta montaña. El tejado era oscuro también, para no desentonar con el resto de las paredes. Tenía un cuco portal con cuatro peldaños. Justo sobre la puerta se encontraba un pequeño techo, que lo resguardaba de las inclemencias del tiempo. Había algunas plantas adornando esa zona, pero tampoco se encontraba sobrecargada. Antonio levantó la cabeza para poder apreciar la totalidad de la edificación y, por culpa de eso, su mandíbula inferior cayó ligeramente. Ahora ya sabía algo nuevo: Francis era un niño rico. Si lo comparaba con el piso en el que vivía, aquello, ya desde fuera, era una señora mansión.

- Te invitaré a un chocolate caliente como mínimo. Con el frío que hace, como no tomes algo calentito, creo que te vas a congelar a mitad del camino. Si te pasara algo así por mi culpa, no me lo podría perdonar.

- Pero, yo no... -dijo Antonio, titubeando, pasando la mirada de la enorme casa a Francis. En ese momento, se encontraba fuera de lugar. Era como si él no encajara ni con pegamento de impacto dentro de esa vivienda e incluso la idea de entrar no le parecía la mejor.

- ¿Tú no...? ¿Es que no vas a entrar aunque sean cinco minutos después de haber hecho todo el camino hasta aquí? -preguntó Francis, mirándole con una expresión decepcionada y hasta ligeramente apenada. De nuevo, no sabía si consciente o inconscientemente, el rubio estaba usando esa expresión de animalillo abandonado y el corazón de Antonio, el cual sonrió tenso y se sonrojó de manera tenue, se aceleró. Ladeó la vista verde hacia uno de los lados.

- Claro, supongo que sí que puedo entrar un rato. Sí... -murmuró entre dientes el español.

Los labios de Bonnefoy se curvaron en una sonrisa y dejaron al descubierto sus dientes, blancos y perfectamente alineados. Animado, subió los escalones hasta llegar al porche. Antonio ascendió con parsimonia mientras, internamente, se reprendía por meterse en esos fregados. Del interior del hogar se escapó un agradable olor a lavanda, que le atrajo por completo. Francis entró el primero y palpó con la mano la pared hasta dar con los interruptores. Su compañero entró después, con pasos temerosos, lentos, mientras miraba todo con respecto. El suelo era de una baldosa clara, que se asemejaba al mármol, y precisamente se preguntaba si se trataría de dicho material. Por dentro era incluso más impresionante. Habían ido a parar a una amplia sala. En frente había una escalera con baranda de madera clara que ascendía hacia la primera planta y a los lados podía divisar un par de salones. En las paredes había un par de cuadros y, del techo, colgaba una lámpara grande de cristal que parecía increíble que pudiera mantenerse sujeta firmemente cuando daba la impresión de pesar una tonelada como mínimo.

- Podemos ir a una sala de estudio que tengo arriba. Tengo también diversas videoconsolas; si no tienes prisa podemos jugar un rato. -le comentó tranquilamente- Voy a prepararte el chocolate en un momento. Espera, no tardo nada, y te guío hacia arriba mientras se calienta.

Sin poder contrarrestarlo, Antonio se quedó solo en aquel enorme recibidor. Sólo con esa sala y el salón que había a la izquierda, podía más o menos vivir con holgura. Escuchó pasos, suaves, pero no le prestó atención, aún demasiado aturdido por el lujo que le rodeaba. Lo que sí que le llamó la atención fue una voz totalmente diferente a la del francés, que provenía del piso superior. Al mismo tiempo se escuchaban las pisadas que descendían los escalones.

- Fran, no quiero asustarte, estoy aquí porque Arthur dijo que iba a pasarse por casa a buscar algunas camisas que tu madre le llevó a la tintorería y, como he salido antes de trabajar, entonces me ha dejado la llave para que le espere aquí. No te importa, ¿verdad? He traído comida china, ¿te apetece?

Cuando Antonio entornó el rostro, tuvo un presentimiento, aunque nada le preparó para lo que iba a ver. Si en un principio había pensado que iba a conocer a su hermano, a mitad supo que no era así. Pero, cuando se giró para ver al propietario de la voz, fue prácticamente como mirarse en un espejo. El color de sus ojos era marrón, sí, pero sus facciones eran bastante similares. Su cabello era castaño, en la parte superior estaba ligeramente despeinado y por la parte inferior lo llevaba largo, recogido en una coleta. Llevaba un polo azul oscuro y cubriendo sus piernas unos pantalones negros tejanos, que iban a parar a unas deportivas con pinta de ser bastante nuevas. Ese hombre se notaba que tenía unos cuantos años más que él, pero aún así el parecido era demasiado grande y le había dejado chocado hasta a él. Le costó un par de segundos al mayor, pero al final terminó esbozando una sonrisa y se fue hacia él. Cuando lo tuvo delante se dio cuenta de que éste era más alto que él y le fastidió en sobremanera tener que alzar la cabeza para poderle mirar directamente a los ojos. Antonio no sonreía, es más, no estaba seguro de estar respirando, pero como estaba aún vivo, seguramente sí que lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Eres tú Antonio? -le preguntó finalmente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que hacía largos segundos que se prolongaba.

No podía contestar, su garganta estaba seca por completo y su corazón latía rápido, como si estuviera en medio de una maratón. Aunque no se hubiera presentado, él tenía el presentimiento de que ya sabía de quién se trataba. Esperó a que el menor contestara algo, pero por su parte no hubo respuesta. No entendía por qué había reaccionado de esa manera, pero en el fondo le daba hasta un poquito de pena. ¿Es que era intimidante? Porque se había acercado bastante amistoso a él, juraría que no había sido amenazante en ningún momento...

- Soy Carlos Fernández, el novio del hermanastro de Francis. No sé si te ha hablado de mí, aunque bueno, creo que me colgaste el teléfono el otro día, ¿verdad? -comentó con aire risueño el otro hombre. Antonio sintió un pellizco en el estómago al verle sonreír de esa manera. Ojalá no se parecieran incluso en eso, porque entonces no sabía cómo iba a aguantar sereno- ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? No muerdo.

Estiró la mano, para tocarle un hombro a ver si así reaccionaba, y justo en ese momento hizo acto de presencia Francis, que observó con los ojos como platos la presencia del novio de Arthur. Jeanne había adoptado a Arthur cuando éste tenía tan solo 4 años. Francis entonces tenía dos y su madre, aunque había intentado quedarse en estado repetidamente, no lo había conseguido por más que lo había intentado. Consideraba que su niño necesitaba compañía, un hermanito con el que jugar, así que al final se replanteó lo de adoptar. Los padres de Arthur habían tenido un accidente de tráfico y éste se había quedado huérfano a pronta edad. La historia conmocionó a Jeanne, la cual no dudó antes de aceptar. Aunque se habían peleado en mil y una ocasión, Francis era un hermano menor que había sentido una fascinación recóndita, que nunca admitiría, por su hermano y éste, por mucho que dijera, se preocupaba por el bienestar de Francis. Entonces, hacía cosa de un año y medio, casi dos, Arthur conoció a Carlos. Al principio las cosas entre ellos iban fatal, se peleaban incluso más que en la actualidad, que ya era decir. Él se sintió fascinado por ese alma libre, jovial, de Carlos. No entendía cómo alguien con ese carácter podía soportar todas esas quejas y manías que su hermanastro tenía. Sin darse cuenta, fue cayendo preso de su embrujo. Cada vez que estaba cerca hablaba con él, escuchaba sus historias, reía, se iba enamorando más y más sin darse cuenta. Si su hermano cortaba con él, ¿quién decía que no pudiera declararse?

En una de esas peleas tan fuertes, Francis salió en medio de la lluvia a buscar a Carlos a un bar. Estaba borrachísimo, quejándose a pleno pulmón de Arthur y su insensibilidad con según qué asuntos y entonces, inesperadamente, empezó a halagarle. Francis, tan cercano a él, le miró nervioso al ser consciente de que sus labios estaban a su alcance. Su mente se apagó y acortó las distancias que les separaban. Casi murió del susto cuando Carlos le correspondió durante unos largos segundos. Sin embargo, de repente, rompió aquel contacto. Recordaría para siempre cómo había sonado ese suspiro, cómo sus ojos se habían abierto mientras se relamía el labio inferior y le dijo: "Lo siento, Francis, pero quiero a Arthur." Con aquello Carlos le rompió el corazón, pero, aún así, él no pudo escapar de allí. Constantemente le veía, venía a buscar a Arthur o le acompañaba, siempre sonriente, radiante, bello, totalmente inalcanzable para él. Quería huir, quería olvidarle, quería abandonar ese dolor que le acompañaba, pero sentía debilidad por él. Cuando vio a Antonio el primer día, en la presentación del equipo de fútbol, no le prestó atención, pero ese lunes, cuando le volvió a ver, se le retorcieron las entrañas al darse cuenta del parecido que existía entre ambos. Lo reconocía, no había sido la mejor idea.

Gritó el apellido de Carlos, porque era incapaz de llamarle por su nombre después de que le rechazara abiertamente, y se fue hacia ellos. Antes de que la mano del mayor tocara el hombro de Antonio, agarró su muñeca y la elevó, apartándola por completo. Se puso entre los dos, dándole la espalda a su compañero de equipo, y miró de cerca a Carlos, que era ligeramente más alto que él, pero tampoco tanto. Su voz sonó molesta, pero logró hablar en apenas un susurro, que a pesar de todo fue audible para Antonio.

- Ni se te ocurra ponerte a fastidiar o te prometo que me voy a enfadar muchísimo. -le dijo, amenazante.

Lo malo era que, mientras observaba la espalda del francés, Antonio pensó que si estaba así era única y exclusivamente porque quería monopolizar a Carlos, le quería, y no deseaba que se fijara en otra persona que no fuera él. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que tocara a otro hombre? Si se comparaba con él, Antonio no era más que un crío, alguien que nunca le llegaría a la suela de los zapatos, así que era normal que no quisiera que se acercara a nadie y le mirara receloso. Vamos, suficiente tenía con su hermano, como para tener aún más rivales. Los ojos de color café se desviaron hacia el rubio y Carlos observó a Francis curioso. Desde que lo conocía, aquella era la primera vez que le enfrentaba, así que quedaba confirmado que ese chico era esa persona que le había mencionado por teléfono.

- Ya veo, así que este es ese chico que-

Su frase quedó incompleta ya que, sin pensarlo dos veces, Bonnefoy se lanzó hacia Carlos y le cubrió la boca con la mano izquierda. El comportamiento que estaba teniendo empezó a sacarle de quicio, cada vez de una manera más exagerada. No era sólo cómo estaba actuando, era también un factor muy importante, y ese era en sí Carlos, el cual parecía bastante tranquilo con la situación. Tenía ganas de explotar, de soltarle algún sopapo a Francis, de empujarle y gritarle cualquier insulto que le pasara por la cabeza, pero no quería quedar como un histérico delante de ese tipo al que Bonnefoy quería, así que se aclaró la garganta, de paso llamando la atención de los otros dos. El primer vocablo le costó una barbaridad, pero los otros fueron fluidos. Aunque su tono no se alzó, en su rostro se podía percibir el coraje que sentía y, que por supuesto, dejó al rubio sorprendido.

- No quiero volver a verte, Francis.

Ese fue su escueto, aunque claro, mensaje. Viró sobre sus talones y emprendió la marcha, rápidamente aunque sin llegar a correr. Bonnefoy se quedó allí, quieto, chocado, viendo cómo la espalda de Antonio cada vez estaba más y más lejos. No comprendía nada, lo juraba, pero no quería dejar que se alejara. ¿Qué era lo que había visto en su mirada? No era simple odio, había algo más. Las calles estaban prácticamente sumidas en la oscuridad y tuvo que mirar hacia los lados para encontrarle. Corrió tras de él y sus pisadas le alertaron. A diferencia de su reacción antes, en su casa, ahora mismo le observaba como si no deseara otra cosa que no fuera arrancarle la cabeza, lo cual logró que Francis se detuviera por completo y que incluso retrocediera un paso.

- Eres un cabrón. Eres un cabronazo como pocos, Francis Bonnefoy. ¿¡Estás de coña!? ¿¡Ese es tu tan querido señor Fernández!? ¿¡Acaso no te diste cuenta, cuando aceptaste salir conmigo, que se parece un montón a mí!? ¿¡Qué pasa, que como el pobrecito Francis no podía salir con ese señor mayor se conformó con su clon joven!? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Venga, di algo, joder!

Se hizo un silencio que parecía insalvable durante unos eternos segundos. Francis tenía una expresión extraña, que fue incapaz de reconocer. El español parecía dispuesto a saltarle encima en cualquier momento, indignado por la falta de respuesta a pesar que le estaba demandando explicaciones.

- ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? -preguntó el rubio a media voz.

- ¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Fernández, sin poder dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? -repitió Francis.

- ¿Que por qué estoy tan enfadado? ¡Me has usado, Francis! Nada de lo que has dicho y hecho hasta ahora ha sido verdad. ¡Me has usado porque no podías salir con ese tipo y como me parecía, entonces te valía! -le gritó, ahora ya sin control. Era horrible lo que podía llegarle a doler el pecho, aunque físicamente no había nada que le estuviera lastimando. De repente se rió, irónico, seco, una sola vez- Qué decepción te has debido llevar al ver que no me comportaba como él, ¿verdad?

No podía dejar de pensar en que le había utilizado, en que seguro que al mirarle no vería otra cosa que a ese hombre, que al señor Fernández, a ese al que en realidad quería. ¿Y si todo había sido falso? Le había dicho tantas veces que le gustaba su cara... Pero seguro que la que en verdad le gustaba era la de Carlos. La idea de pensar que había sido un sucedáneo, le hacía estar deprimido, agobiado y, al mismo tiempo, enfadado. ¿Es que nunca había pensado en que aquello le iba a molestar? Francis salía con él únicamente porque se parecía a Carlos. Sus ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en un punto lejano, en una farola, abiertos como platos. Estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que le dolía todo aquello. Bonnefoy se acercó hasta él y le agarró la muñeca, para intentar que le mirara y le hiciera caso. Lo que no imaginó fue que ese contacto haría que Antonio se tensara y que, al medio segundo, pegara un manotazo para librarse del agarre. Le daba la sensación de ahogarse tan cerca de él y no dudó en bajar de la acera y alejarse unos pasos.

- ¡No sé de qué coño te quejabas antes, el único que ha pensado en esto como una especie de juego eres tú, gilipollas! -espetó Antonio.

Tan fuera de sí estaba, que no se dio cuenta de esas luces que se aproximaban hacia él y le enfocaban. A Francis le costó un poco, pero acabó de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Rápidamente, aunque para él pareciese uno de los movimientos más lentos que jamás había realizado, entornó el rostro hacia su izquierda y vio que un automóvil se acercaba, a gran velocidad, hacia Antonio, que seguía sin darse cuenta de que estaba en medio de la carretera. Le dio la sensación de que el corazón se le paraba, corrió hacia él, estiró el brazo, asió su muñeca y con fuerza tiró del joven hasta hacerle subir de nuevo a la acera. Tal fue el impulso que utilizó, que cuando Antonio chocó contra él, perdió el equilibrio, se fue de espaldas y quedó sentado en el suelo. En el proceso, arrastró al español consigo y, aunque ya estaban a salvo y podían escuchar el pitido del coche, que se alejaba, los dos se quedaron estupefactos, respirando aceleradamente. Sólo fue en ese momento cuando Antonio se dio cuenta de que habían estado a punto de atropellarle y que, si no hubiera sido por Francis, a saber qué sería de él en ese momento.

Los ojos azules del rubio le enfocaron finalmente, recuperándose del shock emocional, y al verle fuera de sí, tembloroso, sucumbió parte de su fachada. Estiró los brazos, rodeó su cuerpo y le atrajo contra el propio, en un cálido abrazo que hizo que Fernández se estremeciera por completo.

- ¿¡Se puede saber cómo se te ocurre meterte en medio de la carretera sin mirar y, encima, detenerte ahí!? ¡Casi me da un infarto! ¿Has visto a la velocidad que iba? Si te hubiese arrollado, entonces... ¡Joder, Antonio! -exclamó Francis, mientras intentaba controlar el latido desbocado de su corazón- Lo siento. Tienes razón, al principio pensé que te parecías y una parte de mí quiso ver cómo sería, pero otra también estaba completamente aterrada ante esta idea y le parecía injusto lo que te estaba haciendo. No obstante, estos días me has enseñado que eres diferente y te lo he dicho, me gusta tu personalidad. ¡No te estoy engañando ahora! Te juro que ahora no salgo contigo porque crea que eres como él, como Carlos. Te lo ruego, créeme cuando te lo digo.

Aunque hubiese querido contestar, en ese momento Antonio no era capaz de ello. Se había dado cuenta de algo que había estado sospechando hacía un rato: lo que sentía por Francis, tenía un nombre. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y por eso aquello había sido como una gran traición hacia él. Pero tener ese tipo de sentimientos seguro que no era nada bueno. Francis observó de reojo la nuca de Antonio, al cual aún abrazaba, y arqueó una ceja. No había dicho nada aún y eso le preocupaba. ¿Estaría aún traumatizado porque casi le habían atropellado? Levantó su mano derecha y acarició lentamente su espalda, intentando tranquilizarle en la medida de lo posible.

- ¿Estás bien, Antonio? -le preguntó finalmente, incapaz de mantenerse durante más rato en ese denso silencio que no hacía más que aumentar sus preocupaciones.

- Eso creo. -murmuró por lo bajo.

Pero lo cierto es que no estaba bien ni por asomo, notaba las piernas flojas aunque no estaba de pie y, sintiéndose débil por un momento, apoyó el mentón en su hombro y dejó que sus manos se agarraran al bajo de su camisa, a la altura de las lumbares, sin estrechar demasiado aquel abrazo. El olor dulzón de Francis se hizo dueño de su sentido del olfato y, más que nunca, estaba temeroso por su descubrimiento.

- ¿Francis, a qué día estamos? -le preguntó a media voz.

- Viernes. -contestó. No comprendía a qué venía la pregunta, pero no tenía motivo alguno para no responderle.

Con amargura, Antonio se dio cuenta de que únicamente le quedaban dos días antes de que terminara la semana.

* * *

**Buenasss~ owo**

**Pues nada, aquí estoy para ofrecer otro capítulo de este fic. Sé que no termina de la mejor manera, me disculpo xD Pero bueno, al menos podéis saber por fin quién es el hermano de Francis y quién es Fernández owo No sé mucho qué comentar, Antonio ya está hasta las trancas enamorado xD Francis... bueno Fran también, pero está como que no se aclara XD Ah, sí, Carlos es Portugal. Por si alguien no ha leído mis otros fics XD**

**Paso a comentar los reviews. Gracias a las que me dedicáis un rato para dejarme comentarios ;3;**

_GusGuschan__**,**_** pues sí, estoy bien, un poco cansada y sin ganas de que llegue el lunes, pero bien XD. Te voy a ser sincera también yo, he publicado por la gente que me ha dejado review, porque me sabe mal y quiero publicar una historia que ame más que esta, pero básicamente mi emoción por publicar está en mínimos uwu Voy escribiendo, por mi cuenta, pero eso de: venga, que tengo que corregir antes del viernes para publicar, ya no me pasa uwu. También tonto es Francis, que se deja usar XDDD El pobre está aún bastante apegado a ese amor que tenía antes, pero poco a poco se está apartando ya de él. Realmente no era escena de celos, era como por hacer reír. La prueba es que el triángulo amoroso no está ahí, está más en este trozo del final xD Espero que te guste el capítulo, gracias por comentar uvu**

_Incestyaoilady, _**ah bueno Próxima Parada es un fic cortito. Ahora que lo pienso, fue mi primer AU... ahahaha anda que no ha llovido ni nada desde eso. ¡Gracias! ;3; Me emociona que te guste como escribo y no queda mal, de verdad, me haces feliz ;v; Ahahaha los celos momentáneos que casi ni llegaron a ser eso XD Me gusta poner a Alfred y me parecía gracioso. Antonio digamos que al principio lo tomaba más como un juego pero, después, realmente no XD Ahora mismo no se lo toma como un juego para nada, menos ahora que se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta tanto. Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste**

_Fujisaki Vargas, _**pues todo lo bien que puedo estar sabiendo que mañana es lunes XD ánimo con lo de las clases. Bueno, no te preocupes, poco a poco seguro que extiendes más tus ideas y terminas llegando a 50 páginas o más. ¡Ánimo! Te entieeendo XD esta pareja es lo que tiene, piensas que no va a ir a más pero no deja de aumentar el amor que se siente por ellos hasta que es demasiado tarde XDD Los dos tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero son unos tontitos XD Y como ves, la cosa no va a bien precisamente XD Pues en este ha salido Lovino en versión femenina y Portugal o3o Más personajes~ xD No sé si acertaste con tus teorías sobre quién era Fernández Xd No lo sientas, no me importa que sea largo ;3; me gusta el review *abraza el review * **

**Y eso es todo por esta vez**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~**

**Miruru.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Seven days**

**Día 6 - Sábado**

Vestido con unos pantalones cortos de deporte y una camiseta azul de manga larga, sudada en ese momento tras el prolongado ejercicio, Francis iba con una red blanca en mano, deambulando por el campo y recogiendo cada balón extraviado que encontraba. Cuando, de buena mañana, en el silencio de su habitación, el teléfono le había empezado a sonar, había maldecido todo lo habido y por haber. Sólo al mismísimo demonio se le ocurriría poner una práctica de fútbol de buena mañana un sábado. Pero todo por el equipo, como diría el entrenador.

Antonio ya le había dicho, la noche anterior, cuando hablaron por teléfono antes de irse a dormir, que no podría asistir porque tenía que ir a ver a su tía con su familia. Francis no dijo nada, pensando que sería el momento ideal para escaquearse. Si no venía él, ¿qué sentido tenía? Prácticamente se veía coaccionado por ese ímpetu que siempre acarreaba consigo. Sin embargo, como si le hubiera leído la mente, su novio le recordó que él sí que podía ir y le aconsejó, por su bien, para que se relacionara más con sus compañeros, que asistiera. Había un partido la semana siguiente, era bueno que practicara para estar en buena condición física para el encuentro. Suspiró con pesadez, dejó la red a un lado, dentro del almacén, y fue a darse una ducha.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, se encontró con una chica a la que tenía vista de otras veces. Según le había contado Antonio, era la hermana de uno de los jugadores y siempre se paseaba por allí para observar las prácticas. Aunque éste no lo hubiera dicho, Francis tenía la impresión de que lo hacía para cazar algún novio y, cuando la tuvo delante, observándole entre nerviosa y emocionada, tuvo la sensación de que él se había convertido en el nuevo objetivo. No es que fuera egocéntrico, lo juraba.

- Lo has hecho genial durante el entrenamiento, Francis. Ah, no sé si me conoces, soy Laura, la hermana de Jose, el portero. -dijo ella. Tras la aclaración, sonrió jovialmente y juntó sus manos delante de su estómago. Se notaba, por sus movimientos, que estaba nerviosa. Su cabello corto negro se movía constantemente porque no paraba quieta.

- Sí, creo que te he visto otras veces. -murmuró el rubio sin prestar demasiada atención, mientras sus dedos se entretenían en la tarea de meter los botones de su chaqueta dentro de sus correspondientes ojales. El frío se estaba colando hacia el interior y estaba robando el calor de su cuerpo. No quería constiparse, así que lo idóneo sería que se abrigara.

- Me hace ilusión verte. Al principio te saltabas todas las prácticas y ahora vienes cada día. -comentó ella, ignorando el hecho de que Francis no le estaba prestando demasiada atención.

- Si no lo hago, me echan bronca. -apuntó el rubio con desinterés. Su mente estaba ocupada haciendo planes. No sabía si llamar a Antonio, para ver qué estaba haciendo e invitarle por ahí, aunque fuera a tomar algo. No se le olvidaba lo que había acontecido el día anterior y, a pesar de haber hablado por teléfono, no era lo mismo que verse en persona.

- Oye, estaba pensando... ¿Te gustaría ir a comer por ahí? Puedo invitarte e iremos a donde tú quieras. ¿Qué me dices? -preguntó ella, finalmente armándose de valor para soltar la bomba.

- Lo siento, pero he quedado. -replicó rápidamente. Era mentira, claro que sí, pero una piadosa. Siendo honestos, no conocía a la chica y no le apetecía sentarse con ella en un bar o restaurante para estar viendo como ésta intentaba, de manera inútil, sacar un tema de conversación en el que pudiera participar.

- Ah, ya me lo imaginaba... -comentó la muchacha, apenada. Había pensado que Francis no se interesaría por alguien como ella, al menos por iniciativa propia, pero, aún así, había sido duro escucharle tan frío- ¿Has quedado con tu novia de esta semana? Creo que la semana que viene lo voy a intentar; me gustaría salir contigo. Sólo tengo que esperar a pasado mañana.

Laura continuó hablando, pero Francis ya no la escuchaba. Su semblante era serio y sus manos se habían quedado flojas a los costados. Era un tema que había estado intentando dejar aparte, para poder disfrutar de esos días, pero empezaba a ser más que evidente que la semana se estaba terminando. Cuantas más vueltas le daba, más sentía sobre su pecho una presión fuerte, así que al final decidió apartarlo todo de su mente. Anduvo hacia la parada del autobús, cabizbajo, y aunque sí que percibió que había alguien, no se fijó en quién era. No fue hasta que escuchó un sonido sordo, que no levantó la mirada y se encontró con alguien que le dejó completamente sorprendido. Antonio iba cubierto por una gruesa chaqueta negra, que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Asomaba por el cuello una bufanda roja, vaporosa, que se parecía mucho a un paquistaní. Sus piernas iban cubiertas por unos tejanos oscuros que tapaban, parcialmente, sus bambas negras.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que tenías que ir a casa de tus tíos. -murmuró, anonadado.

- Lo sé, pero mis padres se han peleado con ellos nada más llegar, así que hemos vuelto para casa. Cuando hemos regresado, se han ido a hacer las compras, mi hermana estaba hablando con sus amigas por facebook y me aburría, así que he venido a buscarte. Deduje que, por las horas que eran, seguramente ya estaríais acabando las prácticas.

El español se encogió de hombros, con aire indiferente, y eso hizo que Francis arqueara una ceja. Después de el momento que habían tenido el día anterior, Antonio se comportaba diferente. No entendía qué había pasado, pero el enfado había dejado paso a una quietud fuera de lo ordinario en él. Tampoco podía quejarse, esta vez él había venido a buscarle, por su propio pie, aunque no hubieran quedado. Estaban en silencio, el uno mirando hacia un lado, el otro observando a su compañero, cuando, de repente, abandonó las instalaciones la misma chica de antes.

- ¡Oh! ¡Así que te ibas a encontrar con Antonio! ¡Vaya, qué corte! ¡Olvida todo lo que te he propuesto antes! -murmuró ella, con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. Aunque Francis observaba con indiferencia el apuro de la chica, el hispano miraba de uno a otro- ¿Cómo que no has venido al entrenamiento, Antonio? ¿Es que vas a empezar a escaquearte tú también?

- No, Laura; ya sabes que adoro venir a chutar balones. Lo que pasa es que teníamos que ir a ver a unos familiares. Pero, al final, todo ha ido mal, así que he regresado antes. ¿Y tú? ¿A qué viene esa manía de venir a ver siempre a tu hermano?

- ¡Es el único momento en que puedo verle comportándose como un verdadero hombre de provecho! -exclamó ella risueña, lo cual provocó una carcajada en Fernández.

La conversación, lejos de lo que había pensado en un principio, se fue prolongando. Al francés le chocó en sobremanera el comportamiento del chico, que con Laura era completamente normal. No se podía ni comparar con ese recibimiento que había tenido él, así que no sabía qué pensar acerca de ello. Estuvo en silencio, observándoles, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado incluso apartado físicamente.

- "No dejan de hablar. ¿Qué es tan interesante? ¿Y por qué está tan amistoso con ella? Tampoco es una mujer brillante, más bien del montón. Como si esa tipa fuera más divertido que yo."

De repente, de improviso, los ojos de Antonio se desplazaron hasta fijarse en él. Le chocó ver que su rostro pasaba a ser uno de sorpresa y, entonces, Francis se dio cuenta de que era posible que su expresión, mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas, no hubiese sido la más neutral. Sonrió forzadamente, mientras un tenue rubor se le subía a las mejillas, se dio la vuelta, se llevó las manos a las sienes y se las frotó con insistencia mientras miraba al suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo por el estilo, aunque supo reconocer bien de lo que se trataba: Los celos eran algo terrorífico y que hacía que la gente actuara completamente diferente.

Escuchó, de repente, al regresar a la realidad, voces detrás de él, así que se dio la vuelta para ver que gran parte de los compañeros del equipo habían salido y rodeaban a Antonio, reprochándole que no hubiera venido. Laura también dijo la suya, recordándoles que mañana tenían entrenamiento, y el pobre hispano se excusó diciéndoles que ese no se lo pensaba perder por nada del mundo. Mientras, Francis seguía a un lado, observando con su mejor cara de póquer. Esta vez no pensaba dejar que los celos surgieran; debía estar calmado. Tan sólo estaban hablando, no iba a pasar nada más. Dio las gracias al ver que no se detenían mucho rato tampoco y que le despedían.

- Eres muy popular en el equipo, ¿eh? Con razón te escogieron a ti para sustituir al capitán. -dijo Francis, sonriendo forzadamente. Cuando divisó a Antonio, su expresión volvía a ser más apagada y seria, lo cual le desconcertó en demasía- ¿Q-qué te pasa?

- ¿A qué venía ese "olvídalo"? -preguntó el español, incapaz de observarle directamente.

- ¿Eh? ¿El qué? -dijo, desconcertado, Francis, sin ser capaz de seguir el hilo de la conversación.

- Laura te ha dicho que olvidaras lo que te había propuesto antes. -respondió. Esta vez le devolvió la mirada, por fin, serio. Quería una respuesta.

- Ah, eso... Antes me había propuesto ir a comer con ella. -comentó el galo, con las cejas alzadas, sorprendido por ese evento inesperado.

- Oh, ya veo... Eres todo un Don Juan y por eso esa chica tan mona te invitó por ahí, a tener una cita en un restaurante. -dijo Antonio, dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar, aunque no tenía un rumbo definido- Después dices que yo soy famoso. Ni se te ocurra ponerme los cuernos.

Cuando le escuchó decir eso, los ojos de Francis se abrieron más, atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar. Aunque no le podía ver lacara, y hubiera pagado por ello, sí que observaba su espalda. Le vio estirar un brazo y la mano se posó en la nuca, la cual frotó por encima de la ropa.

- Ah, estoy hambriento y seguro que por eso estoy exagerando. -comentó ahora, con un tono de voz más distendido y calmado. Se giró, con una sonrisa más habitual en él, y al mismo tiempo lanzó la pregunta- ¿Entonces qué quieres que vayamos a comer?

Se le cayó la expresión del rostro al ver la del francés. Estaba mirando hacia otro lado, con una media sonrisa, y diría que estaba más rojo de lo normal. Temblaba un poco, no sabía por qué. Antonio arqueó una ceja, aturdido por la situación, se acercó y con el dedo índice de la mano derecha presionó el brazo que le quedaba más a mano del francés.

- Oyee~ ¿Estás bien? Parece como si te hubiera dado un jamacuco. ¿Tengo que llamar a la ambulancia? -preguntó Fernández, ladeando el rostro para intentar verle mejor. De repente, el galo alzó el mentón y en su rostro pudo ver una sonrisa triunfal, como la de un chiquillo que ha conseguido alcanzar la meta después de una gran carrera.

- Claro que estoy bien. Estoy perfecto, estoy feliz. ¿Es que no te acuerdas? Ya te lo dije, me gusta que me pongan firme. -dijo con una sonrisilla pícara. Empezó a caminar, canturreando, y a Antonio le costó un par de segundos el reaccionar para seguirle. Aún así, en esos momentos, Francis caminaba más adelantado que su compañero- No me pongas los cuernos, ha dicho~ No me pongas los cuernos~

- ¡Oye...! -murmuró avergonzado Antonio. Notaba las mejillas un poco más calientes de lo habitual, y estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que, al ver que de repente Francis se giraba y acercaba su rostro a él, su corazón empezó a latir con más rapidez.

- Dilo otra vez. -le pidió, con jovialidad. Se aproximó a él, un poco más, y rodeó ligeramente la cintura del español al ver que retrocedía. No, ahora no iba a dejarle escapar con tanta facilidad- Anda, dilo otra vez~

- No, no lo pienso decir otra vez. Si lo quieres escuchar, te lo vas a tener que imaginar. Suéltame, pulpo. -dijo Antonio, que no podía desprenderse de ese calor. Su cuerpo estaba más tenso que antes, al percibir la cercanía de la figura de su compañero y actual novio.

Como veía que no le soltaba y que sus rostros estaban tan cerca, mientras se observaban en silencio, el hispano tuvo la sensación de que le faltaba el aire. Mientras le exigía de nuevo que le soltara, llevó su mano derecha a la cara de Francis, la apretó y le obligó a retroceder. No había sido excesivamente bruto, pero tampoco delicado y amable. Bonnefoy se sobó la cara, quejándose por lo bajo, mientras Antonio caminaba hacia la parada del autobús. El rubio observó su figura y sonrió, con cierta ternura. Sin embargo, el gesto no le duró demasiado. Parecía mentira que, aunque le tuviera al alcance de su mano, aquello pudiera terminarse al día siguiente. Al encontrarse con ese pensamiento, Francis inclusive dejó de caminar. Antonio se dio cuenta al segundo, por lo que viró sobre sus talones y le llamó, para que se diera prisa. El francés le sonrió, aunque no podía sacarse del pecho aquel sentimiento de desasosiego.

La comida fue como siempre, entretenida, y la pasaron hablando de los partidos que venían a partir de la semana siguiente. Tendrían uno el viernes que viene, los demás serían a partir de la otra. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, habían pasado un par de horas y ya eran casi las dos de la tarde.

- Me da cosa quedarnos aquí más rato, algunos camareros ya nos miran raro. -dijo Antonio, estirándose con pereza sobre su asiento.

- ¿Y qué te apetece hacer? ¿Quieres ir al cine? -preguntó el francés, observándole con absoluta curiosidad.

- No, no me apetece salir por ahí. Me gustaría estar en un sitio, haciendo el vago, sin movernos. -comentó el español, mientras su mano derecha frotaba la comisura de su ojo derecho, en la cual había una lagrimita diminuta después de un largo y silencioso bostezo.

- Oh, por mí vale. ¿Quieres que vayamos entonces a mi casa? -inquirió.

Cuando mencionó su hogar, el ambiente cambió por completo. Los ojos de Antonio, que habían estado clavados en la gente que pasaba por la calle, al otro lado del grueso cristal adornado con los motivos del sitio en el que estaban comiendo, se entrecerraron. Daba la impresión de que, alrededor del español, se había formado una nube negra, que amenazaba con tormenta si seguía por esos temas. Francis sonrió nerviosamente y sus dedos juguetearon con la servilleta, parcialmente manchada.

- Mejor olvidemos lo de mi casa.

- Fernández estará allí, ¿no? -preguntó Antonio, ahora más relajado. No quería que interpretara que odiaba la casa; más bien odiaba esa posible presencia en el lugar.

- Ah, pues... Sí, podría ser que estuviera. Creo que se ha reconciliado con mi hermano y, como le han ascendido, quería preparar una cena para la familia. Por lo que hoy no podré irme a las tantas, porque si no soy puntual mi hermanastro se pondrá pesado.

- Entonces aún menos quiero ir. -sentenció el español, mirando hacia otro lado con aire digno.

- Siento lo que sucedió ayer con él, Antonio. No esperaba que estuviera y mucho menos que se lanzaría a hacerte preguntas de ese tipo. -murmuró Bonnefoy, con tono arrepentido y la vista gacha. Antonio se percató de su postura y expresión y se sintió culpable por haberle lanzado un comentario de ese tipo.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

- Igualmente quería disculparme. No es que sea mal tío, realmente, pero a veces se mete donde no le llaman. Pero, a pesar de eso, es bastante amig-...

- ¿Ami-qué? -preguntó Antonio, volviéndole a mirar de repente, sorprendido por ese repentino silencio- ¿Por qué has parado de repente?

- No, nada. No sé bien qué iba a decir. Sería mentira o algo. -comentó sonriendo forzadamente.

Francis tomó su vaso con a duras penas el culo lleno de refresco con las dos manos y tomó un sorbo lento, mirando de reojo a Antonio. Por un momento le había parecido ver algo. Cuando había empezado a comentar cosas de Carlos, su compañero había desviado la vista y, a medida que hablaba, le había parecido ver que en su rostro se apagaba la jovialidad. ¿Por qué, durante un momento, le había dado la impresión de que Antonio estaba sufriendo? No sabía si lo había imaginado, porque el joven había pasado a contarle una historia en la que hablaba con alguien y se olvidaba, como él, a mitad del discurso, de lo que estaba charlando. Él se mantuvo un poco abstraído, intentando sacar algo en claro de ese momento extraño, así que sólo se dio cuenta uno segundos después de que habían ido a parar a otro silencio. Los orbes verdes del hispano se fijaron en la ventana de nuevo y, mientras pensaba, su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza. Tuvo que forzarse a abrir los labios y moverlos para pronunciar lo que tenía en mente desde que había ido a buscar a Francis.

- Oye, en vez de eso, ¿te apetecería venir a mi casa? -preguntó, casual. El rubio se quedó mirándole sorprendido y durante un rato no pronunció ni un solo vocablo. La mirada de Antonio se posó en él y, sin que fuera consciente, su rostro se mostró apenado- ¿No quieres venir?

- ¡No, no es eso! -se apresuró a añadir el rubio rápidamente, como si la vida le fuera en ello- Sólo me ha tomado por sorpresa; pero claro que quiero ir. -añadió sonriendo ahora con cordialidad- Siempre me ha dado curiosidad. Me gustaría saber cómo es el sitio donde vives y cómo es tu habitación.

- Pues entonces está decidido. -murmuró Antonio, dejando las cosas en su sitio- Podemos ir a alquilar una película, así estamos entretenidos un rato.

- Me parece buena idea. -le dijo, contento.

Durante el camino que había desde el restaurante hasta el videoclub más cercano, su conversación no es que fuera la más animada y tampoco se prolongaba demasiado. Por una parte estaba Antonio, silencioso, llevando por dentro un nerviosismo estúpido. Por la otra estaba Francis, emocionado ante la idea de ir a casa de su compañero de equipo. Éste, precisamente, no entendía por qué sentía la necesidad de llevarle allí. Después de ir, el día anterior, al hogar de los Bonnefoy, le apetecía que él también conociese un aspecto de su vida cotidiana.

Estuvieron un rato delante de los DVD, charlando acerca de qué títulos se veían más o menos atractivos y al final se decidieron por un par de películas. Se acercaron al mostrador y, tras este, una amable mujer mayor, rechoncha y con las manos regordetas, les sonrió y empezó a atenderles. Cuando les dijo el total, por acto reflejo, Francis se puso a buscar en sus bolsillos la cartera. Cuando estaba en ello, notó algo en el bolsillo y se quedó helado. Sin embargo, antes de poder proseguir con lo que antes había tenido en mente, Antonio le puso una mano sobre el brazo y le sonrió ligeramente.

- No te preocupes, puedo pagarlo.

Francis seguía helado. Había reconocido por fin qué era lo que tenía en ese bolsillo: eran las entradas que Antonio le había dado el viernes. Podía recordar cómo le había dicho que fuera con la persona que estuviera saliendo con él la semana siguiente. ¿Pero qué sentido tenía aquello? ¿Que fuera con otra persona? Francis no quería ir con cualquier otra chica, él quería ir con...

- Francis, venga, ya he pagado. -dijo el español, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Arqueó una ceja al ver la manera en que reaccionaba el rubio- ¿Estás bien? ¿Es que estás jodido porque he pagado yo? No puedo dejar que lo pagues tú todo. No soy Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman. -ante ese comentario, el rubio rió nerviosamente- Y ahora te pones a reír sin más. Pues si crees que voy a dejar que apoquines por todo, estás muy equivocado. Pensaba que ya te había quedado claro... -suspiró resignado- Venga, vamos para mi casa. Está a unos diez minutos, en esa dirección.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó el galo, sorprendido, mientras iba siguiendo a Antonio.

- Sí, en serio. ¿Es que pasa algo? -preguntó curioso.

- No, no realmente. Me sorprende que me guíes cuando te he acompañado hasta tu parada en infinidad de veces, así que conozco el barrio por el que vives. Aunque pensaba que estaría más lejos, la verdad. Me gusta esta zona, está bien comunicada al final.

- Si tú lo dices... -dijo Fernández, sonriendo resignado- Aunque si lo comparamos con el lugar en el que tú vives, es normal. Allí sólo llega una línea de autobús y poco más. ¿Has pensado en comprarte un coche?

- Lo he pensado, sí. Pero supongo que hasta que no ahorre un poco, por mi cuenta, no lo haré. No quiero que ese peso recaiga en mi madre, por mucho dinero que tenga.

- Eres muy responsable~ -murmuró juguetón Antonio.

Mientras caminaban, charlando acerca de la diferencia entre los barrios en los que los dos habitaban, acerca de sus hogares, Francis no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza al mismo tema. ¿Cómo podía pedirle a Antonio que fuera con él al cine? No sabía cómo hacerlo ya que, después de entregarle las entradas, había dado la sensación de que el silencio de Francis había venido a significar que no iba a estar a su lado para entonces. ¿Se reiría de él si se lo pedía? Quizás le miraba mal. No estaba seguro de cómo debía pedírselo para que se lo tomara en serio. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, habían llegado a un alto bloque de pisos de color blanco reluciente. Destacaban los balcones, con barandas negras, que había en cada piso. Cada inquilino lo tenía adornado de una manera: en unas viviendas estaba lleno de flores, en otra había una malla de color verde para que los niños no tiraran cosas o se cayeran, en otra no había más que un tendedero que se encontraba vacío en ese momento... Se adentraron en el edificio y subieron un total de dos plantas. El piso era el segundo segunda. Antonio sacó la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón, la introdujo en la cerradura, le dio una vuelta y desencajó la puerta del marco.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! -anunció el español.

- ¡Hermanito~! -exclamó la voz de una fémina, cada vez más cerca del recibidor- Estoy a punto de irme con unas amigas y papá y mamá han llamado diciendo que se van a retrasar, así que tienes la casa para...

Las palabras de la chica fueron disminuyendo hasta quedar en nada cuando vio que su hermano mayor no estaba solo. Andrea era una joven delgada, menuda, que siempre solía llevar hermosos vestidos que le cubrían el muslo hasta por encima de la rodilla. Su cabello era castaño claro, casi parecía rubio según la iluminación. Sus ojos, a diferencia de los de su hermano, eran marrones. La mandíbula inferior de la joven se desencajó ligeramente y dejó a la vista ese carmín de labios que llevaba.

- Hola. -saludó el francés con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Oh, dios mío, Antonio ha traído compañía. ¡Qué chico tan guapo! -exclamó ella sorprendida. Ante tal exagerada reacción, el español le dio un pellizco en el brazo izquierdo a su hermana, la cual saltó como un gato al que hubieran intentado meter en el agua- ¡Esto es maltrato!

- No seas tan maleducada con alguien a quien acabas de conocer. A este paso, Francis no va a querer volver nunca porque le va a dar miedo mi hermana la rara. -le dijo el hermano, con un tono irónico y burlón. Era la primera vez que le veía actuar de esa manera, con una sonrisa incluso maliciosa- Vamos a mi habitación, Francis. Total, mi hermana Andrea ya casi se iba.

- S-sí... A ver si vienes otro día, Francis. Me encantaría verte de nuevo por aquí. -murmuró la joven Fernández, agitando la mano mientras sonreía estúpidamente, en una nube de algodón tras ver a ese atractivo hombre.

Dejaron atrás a la chica y cruzaron el pasillo que llevaba hacia la habitación de Antonio mientras éste, sin perder un minuto, ya iba quitándose la chaqueta. Francis, que iba detrás, caminando un poco más lento, observando los detalles del hogar de los Fernández Carriedo, cerró la puerta tras de él y rió de manera leve, entre dientes.

- Qué chica tan mona. -comentó divertido.

- ¿Mona? ¿Quién? ¿Andrea? -preguntó Antonio, quien ya estaba al lado de la cama, dejando la chaqueta a buen recaudo.

- Sí, tu hermana. Me ha hecho mucha gracia su reacción. Además, me ha resultado curioso ver que os parecéis bastante. -le dijo, mientras se iba desabrochando el abrigo, que en ese entorno cálido no resultaba más que un engorro.

Antonio había observado a Francis con curiosidad después de que dijera eso, pero no comentó nada al respecto durante unos segundos. En vez de eso, se dirigió hasta la televisión, se agachó ligeramente y fue encendiendo el aparato reproductor de DVD. Mientras sacaba el disco de su carátula, ausente, tiempo que Bonnefoy estaba aprovechando para empaparse con la imagen que la habitación de Antonio le ofrecía, el hispano decidió hablar.

- ¿Entonces es tu tipo?

- ¡¿Q-qué?! -espetó Francis, totalmente chocado por ese comentario que, según su punto de vista, estaba por completo fuera de lugar- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Bueno, tú lo dijiste una vez, ¿no? Me dijiste que te gustaba mi cara así que, si mi hermana se parece, entonces ella también es tu tipo, ¿me equivoco?

- ¿Dije algo así? -preguntó el rubio. Realmente no recordaba haberle dicho algo por el estilo, pero con lo zalamero que podía ser en ocasiones, tampoco le parecía algo totalmente loco. Antonio, que se encontraba agachado, con el mando de la tele en la mano, le observó de soslayo- Pues no me acuerdo.

- Lo hiciste, así que no lo olvides. -le comentó. Se hizo un silencio extraño y de repente el español sonrió resignadamente. Intentaba no serlo, pero en ocasiones estaba siendo cortante con el francés y tampoco es que fuera completamente culpable de todo lo ocurrido- Siendo sinceros, no me gusta mucho que me digan que les agrada mi cara.

Antonio fue a sentarse, en el suelo, apoyado contra la cama. Era un buen lugar en el que estar más o menos cómodamente sentados y poder ver la película a la perfección. Francis estaba de pie, congelado ante ese descubrimiento. Acercó la mano izquierda a la derecha y rascó la piel, como si eso fuera el causante de esa incomodidad que sentía.

- Lo siento, no lo sabía. -se disculpó, nervioso.

- Siéntate aquí, no te quedes de pie todo el rato. -dijo Antonio arqueando una ceja. Dio un golpecito sobre el suelo- No tienes que disculparte por algo que, como has dicho, no recuerdas.

- Ya, pero... -añadió, angustiado ante la idea de haberle hecho sentir mal. No, en serio que no quería. No era la primera vez, sabía que con Carlos le había molestado; no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

- Francis, no te preocupes. -insistió Antonio, sonriente- De verdad; estoy feliz.

El rubio, al verle sonreír de esa manera, cálida, sintió una sensación en su estómago que fue incapaz de definir. Quiso añadir algo, tenía que hacerlo. Se inclinó rápidamente, hasta estar prácticamente sentado a su lado, y le miró con decisión. Antonio, frente a él, le observaba con un gesto que parecía hasta cariñoso, que parecía animarle en silencio.

- ¡No es sólo tu cara! ¡Quiero que eso te quede claro! No es sólo tu cara, Antonio. ¡Yo...!

Antonio acentuó su sonrisa y bajó la mirada. En ese momento, el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par y fue consciente de algo: le gustaba Antonio. Le gustaba mucho. En serio que le gustaba. Las palabras no le salieron, no obstante, y al final lo único que hizo fue acabar de sentarse y mirar hacia el televisor. Antonio batallaba con el mando a distancia, intentando darle por fin a la película. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, sin comentar nada, mientras el filme empezaba.

Sin embargo, cuando ya llevaban más de media hora, ambos eran ya más que conscientes de que era malísima. Francis intentaba que no se le notara el aburrimiento, aunque su cara de póquer no es que diera la impresión de que estaba pasándoselo genial. Sin embargo, el español no podía disimular con tanta eficiencia, así que pronto empezó a bostezar, a frotarse los ojos y a suspirar, frustrado por lo mala que era. Al escucharle, Bonnefoy le observó de soslayo y sonrió resignado.

- Te veo enfadado, Antonio. -comentó finalmente Francis, sacándole de ese estado de molestia profunda.

- Esta película es una bazofia y he pagado por verla, que es aún peor. -replicó enfadado el hispano de ojos verdes, tratando de justificarse- Es normal que esté molesto. Me la había recomendado Beatriz, diciéndome que era un taquillazo, pero me doy cuenta de que me ha vuelto a tomar el pelo.

- ¿Lo hace muy a menudo? -le preguntó.

- Pues siempre que quiere verme hacer el tonto. Me dice que soy demasiado crédulo, cosa que es verdad, así que a veces se aburre y decide que quiere ver qué tonterías le creería. Y esa, señoras y señores, es mi mejor amiga. -se rió durante un breve lapso de tiempo y ladeó el rostro para poder observar mejor a Francis. Dejó que su mejilla descansara contra el cubrecama. El francés le devolvió la sonrisa- Es una película tan aburrida, que me ha dado un sueño impresionante.

- Es curioso, te pasas la mayor parte del día con sueño. ¿Es que eres un oso? -le dijo Francis, risueño.

- Es que no dormí bien anoche. -replicó su compañero, azorado, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso? -preguntó el francés, curioso. Se aproximó a él y se inclinó un poco, moción que hizo que dos mechones de su cabello rubio se movieran hacia delante. Relativamente cerca, Bonnefoy sonrió con picardía- ¿Es que te ha pasado algo?

Antonio se le quedó mirando fijamente. Desde hacía un rato que su mente estaba divagando en otros asuntos. No sabía bien cómo había recordado eso, quizás por la cercanía, quizás por los recientes descubrimientos, pero la verdad es que había rememorado aquel beso que habían tenido hacía días y, como el niño caprichoso que ve algo y lo desea para él, Antonio se encontró añorando ese tipo de contacto. Lo que le fastidiaba era no poder comprender a ese tipo que tenía frente a él. ¿Por qué se acercaba tanto? ¿Es que era una señal? Pero, curiosamente, luego le enviaba otras que le confundían. Así pues, decidió hacer algo diferente, algo que no haría en condiciones normales, única y exclusivamente por su capricho.

- Pues, la verdad es que no podía dormir porque estaba pensando en ti.

Los ojos azules de Francis se abrieron desorbitadamente al escucharle decir aquello. Pero no fue lo único que le sorprendió y que le dejó sin habla, no, la acción qua a continuación realizó el español, le dejó totalmente inoperativo durante unos largos segundos. Antonio se movió, estiró la mano izquierda y con cuidado recogió un mechón rubio y lo llevó detrás de la oreja del francés. Los orbes verdes de Fernández, los cuales se habían entretenido observando las hebras doradas, regresaron de nuevo a la mirada azulada de Francis. Cansado de verle con esa pinta de idiota, el hispano decidió tomar la iniciativa esta vez, por lo que se movió para estar más cerca y, sin titubear, posó sus labios contra los del galo.

Era la segunda vez que estaban realmente tan cerca, y fue en ese momento cuando Bonnefoy se dio cuenta de que Antonio olía bien. Era complicado explicarlo, puesto que su aroma era peculiar, como a almizcle. No se había dado cuenta de que podía echar de menos sentir los labios de alguien contra los suyos hasta que había vuelto a besar al español. Sin embargo, el contacto terminó pronto, demasiado para su gusto, por eso mismo no dejó que se apartara demasiado antes de inclinarse hacia él. Cuando recibió de nuevo los labios contra los suyos, esta vez por iniciativa del rubio, con ímpetu y pasión, respiró hondo y llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla más cercana del francés. Sus bocas se encontraban, repetidamente, y poco tiempo tardó Antonio en entreabrir los labios, y aún menos Francis en adentrarse en su cavidad con la lengua, buscando más de él. Los brazos del galo rodearon la cintura de Antonio y le estrechó, atrayéndole hacia él, arrastrándole sobre el suelo hasta tenerle chocando contra sus piernas. Pero ni eso le detuvo, aún quiso acercarle más y, sin mirar, intentó hacer que se sentara en su regazo. Aún pendiente de devorar su boca, Fernández comprendió esa urgencia, puesto que él sentía una similar, por lo que pasó una pierna por encima de él, la dejó en el suelo al otro lado de su cuerpo y se sentó en los muslos del francés. Se separaron un momento para mirarse a los ojos y a ambos les recorrió un tenue y fugaz escalofrío al ver que la expresión de su compañero era idéntica a la suya propia.

La mano izquierda de Antonio viajó a la nuca del galo, le atrajo para poder continuar con los besos y, una vez lo hubo logrado, asió sus cabellos rubios para no dejarle ir. Mientras, Francis ascendió, toqueteando la espalda bien moldeada, curtida, del hispano. Estaban tan centrados en adueñarse el uno al otro que, cuando el teléfono de Bonnefoy empezó a sonar, ni siquiera se detuvieron demasiado. El galo llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo, sacó el aparato, deslizó el dedo por la pantalla a tientas y así cortó la llamada. Dejó el trasto sobre el suelo y regresó a tocar aquella espalda. Sin embargo, un escalofrío le recorrió por completo cuando notó que la mano libre de Antonio, la que había descansado tranquila en su hombro, empezó a descender por su torso. El corazón en su pecho empezó a latir con más fuerza a medida que estaba cada vez más cercano a su barriga y, se erizó, al recibir una caricia nada disimulada sobre la entrepierna, por encima del pantalón. Si antes había sido consciente de esa ligera presión contra la tela, obviamente no se iba a quedar indiferente después de una acción tan directa.

Le imitó, considerando tener el permiso suficiente para poder hacer lo mismo que él, y acarició el pantalón tejano del hispano, el cual se estremeció. No hacía falta verle para saberlo, porque además estaba demasiado ocupado desgastando aquellos labios, que seguro que deberían estar más rojos después de tanto beso, simplemente le sintió temblar sobre su cuerpo. Y, al contrario de lo que imaginó, sintió una urgencia que hasta ahora no había sido consciente que habitaba en él. Así pues, decidió seguir su instinto, desabrochó el pantalón y sin parar un segundo metió la mano para bajar la ropa interior y dejar al descubierto el miembro del español, que estaba parcialmente erecto. Le escuchó jadear contra su boca, sólo por el suave roce, y terminó de morir por dentro cuando Antonio hizo lo mismo.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, rompiendo la quietud. Francis se quejó entre dientes, molesto por la constante interrupción, y de nuevo volvió a colgar sin tan siquiera mirar la pantalla para ver quién le estaba intentando contactar. Un gemido cálido, ahogado, se le escapó entre los labios, con ansia, mientras podía notar los primeros movimientos de la mano de Antonio sobre su entrepierna, más que tensa para entonces. Imitó lo que hacía, tomó su miembro en la palma de la mano y empezó a subir y bajar, rozando la piel más que estimulada de su compañero. Aunque en un principio estaban solos, ninguno de los dos estaba alzando demasiado la voz y mantenían sus jadeos en algo disimulado, que sólo se pudiera escuchar a corta distancia. Francis abandonó los adictivos labios de Antonio para poder observarle y, después de quedarse medianamente satisfecho, se movió para su cuello, el cual fue besando, resistiendo cada vez la tentación de morder o chupar la piel morena del joven.

No comprendía cómo podía estar tan mal cuando hacía realmente poco que habían empezado con aquello. Le sorprendió la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba, como si hubiera encontrado la pieza que durante tanto, tanto tiempo, le había estado faltando. Aunque intentó resistirlo, antes de lo que hubiera querido su aguante le abandonó y se vino, manchando la mano del hispano, que aún seguía falto de atención, sólo un poco más para que él también sintiera ese preciado orgasmo. Francis no estaba ya erecto, pero sintió un tirón de excitación en su entrepierna cuando escuchó esos pequeños gemidos que Antonio intentaba sofocar en su garganta. Estaba cercano al clímax cuando, otra vez, el teléfono empezó a timbrar como si estuviera poseído. El corazón le dio un vuelco con ese ruido tan fuerte e, incapaz de resistirlo, se vino. No fue la gran explosión de placer que había esperado y, mientras su corazón latía acelerado, el hispano se encontró con una pesada sensación en su pecho, que le oprimía.

- Joder, qué pesadilla... -murmuró Francis, que se había estirado para coger el teléfono y, con la mano limpia, lo había vuelto a colgar.

Antonio se apartó hacia un lado, se incorporó y fue hasta el cajón de la mesita de noche. Lo abrió y de ahí sacó una caja de cartón con pañuelos desechables. Cogió un par y se limpió las manos, observándoselas con fijación. Francis estaba con la vista clavada en el español, que daba la impresión de estar frío y distante de nuevo, todo lo que no se esperaría después de lo que había sucedido. Una vez limpias, subió su ropa, abrochó el pantalón y le pasó la caja de pañuelos a Francis, el cual tuvo problemas para cogerla debido a sus lentos reflejos en ocasiones. Sacó un par de trozos y empezó la tarea que había hecho con anterioridad Fernández.

- ¿Por qué no has cogido el teléfono? Ha sonado como tres veces, puede que fuera algo importante, ¿no crees? -le dijo Antonio, sin poder resistir esa tentación. Esa voz que había en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, exigiéndole explicaciones.

- Creo que no era el momento. -comentó Francis, el cual miró a su compañero durante una décima de segundo, para asegurar que estaba hablando en serio.

- Antes puede que no, pero ahora podrías haberlo cogido. -insistió el de cabellos castaños.

- No sé quién es, el número no lo tengo registrado en la memoria del teléfono. No contesto a números desconocidos. -replicó Bonnefoy, terminándose de adecentar.

Antonio apretó los puños, mientras en su pecho volvía a nacer un dolor al que no podía acostumbrarse ni aunque hiciera días que lo sintiera. Lo primero era que aquella había sido la primera vez que se habían tocado, que habían intimado de esa manera, y no habían tenido paz. Podría haber apagado el teléfono, podría haberlo puesto en silencio, pero prefirió dejarlo como estaba. Segundo; no había podido llegar bien porque el maldito trasto le había sobresaltado y, lejos de comentarlo apenado o pedirle perdón, Francis no le había dado más importancia. Por último, era un número desconocido. Sabía lo que eso significaba: seguramente se trataba de alguna persona que hubiera salido con él anteriormente, igual que él lo sería a partir del día siguiente. Esos pensamientos le habían revuelto el estómago y puesto de mal humor por partes iguales.

- La semana que viene podríamos ir al cine. -dijo Francis, sacando valor para expresar lo que hacía un rato que le rondaba por la cabeza. Visto que estaban en silencio, era la mejor oportunidad que iba a tener. Los ojos verdes del hispano le enfocaron y le sorprendió encontrar en ellos el desconcierto.

- ¿Al cine? ¿Al cine como compañeros de universidad? -preguntó Antonio, serio.

La pregunta le cogió con la guardia baja, y por eso mismo no pudo más que mirarle con sorpresa un segundo. El silencio se prolongaba bastante y eso ponía nervioso y le dolía por partes iguales a Antonio. Cerró más los dedos contra la palma de la mano e inspiró hondo antes de pronunciar su siguiente frase.

- Te he hecho una pregunta y estoy esperando una respuesta. -sentenció.

Francis movió los labios, intentando articular por fin una palabra tras otra con coherencia, pero Fernández le dio la espalda y se fue hacia el mueble de la televisión. Se agachó, sacó el DVD del aparato y lo metió con desdén en la caja. Mientras realizaba eso, como si no estuviera suficientemente enfadado y alguien quisiera darle motivos para estarlo, el teléfono de Francis volvió a sonar. Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, Antonio dejó que el enfado y la frustración se reflejaran durante un par de segundos en su rostro. Viró, con una expresión fría y seria, y encaró al rubio.

- Voy a ir a devolver las películas. -dijo, de manera tajante.

- Espera, voy contigo. -comentó Francis, consciente de que algo estaba pasando y que se le escapaba de las manos.

- No, no quiero que vengas conmigo. -replicó de manera brusca- Lo que tendrías que hacer es responder de una vez al maldito teléfono.

Sin darle oportunidad a seguirle, Francis se quedó solo en la habitación de Antonio, con los pañuelos en una mano y el móvil en la otra. Bajó la vista azulada a la pantalla, entristecido por esa respuesta y la posterior huída del hispano, y lejos de contestar, volvió a colgar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Fernández era un hombre impetuoso, lleno de vigor, que en un momento era amable y al siguiente era borde y frío. ¿Es que había malinterpretado lo que había significado aquel momento íntimo? Puede que sí, que le hubiera malinterpretado de nuevo. La primera vez que le había besado, había podido notar cómo su cuerpo se tensaba y se había lamentado por no haber sabido ver que lo del beso seguramente no iba en serio. ¿Estaba jugando con él? Fuera lo que fuera, lo cierto es que le había evitado y eso sólo le hacía pensar que se arrepentía de lo que acababa de suceder.

Se frotó la sien, mientras suspiraba pesadamente, y miró alrededor hasta que dio con una papelera. Se levantó, se aproximó a ésta y lanzó dentro los pañuelos. Se sentó sobre la silla que había cerca del escritorio y miró por la ventana, con aire aburrido. Estuvo allí, en el mismo sitio, pensando en lo que había ocurrido, en un intento inútil de descifrar qué era lo que había hecho mal. Los minutos fueron pasando y, cuanto más rato hacía que estaba ahí, más fuera de lugar se sentía. Intentó llamarle en un par de ocasiones y esperó los tonos, pacientemente, hasta que saltó el contestador. Miró un par de veces su nombre, "Antonio", escrito en la pantalla, preocupado por haberse equivocado al marcar.

Cuando había pasado cerca de hora y media, volvió a llamar y, al saltarle el contestador, decidió que era hora de volver hacia casa. No sabía qué había ocurrido con Antonio, pero al parecer no quería volver a verle y si estaba en su casa, jamás iba a regresar. Examinó la habitación, para asegurar que no dejaba nada fuera de lugar, que después pudiera ocasionarle problemas al español, y salió al pasillo, en dirección a la puerta. Justo cuando iba a salir, la misma se abrió y en ella se encontró a Andrea, que le observaba sorprendida y, después de un segundo, incluso ligeramente sonrojada.

- ¿Ya te marchas? -le preguntó ella, intentando salir de ese incómodo silencio que se había apostado entre los dos y que tenía intención de no irse con facilidad.

- Sí, creo que Antonio tenía otras cosas que hacer y se ha olvidado mencionarlo. -murmuró él a media voz, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba avergonzado y no podría admitir la verdad, que se había ido y le había dejado plantado allí, de esa manera.

- Francis, gracias por cuidar de mi hermano y por estar a su lado aún cuando se comporta de esta manera. Todos, en casa, sabemos que para algunas cosas es muy especial. Así que, gracias por estar a su lado, apoyándole. -comentó la joven, con aspecto solemne.

- No tienes que darme las gracias, Andrea. Es parte de lo que hace que sea una gran persona. -respondió el galo, sonriendo con timidez- Gracias por la compañía. Me voy a casa.

Se terminó de despedir de ella, que se apartó hacia un lado y le vio marcharse. Mientras iba de camino a la parada, arrastrando ligeramente sus pasos, Francis volvió a sacar el teléfono y comprobó que no tenía ninguna notificación. Estaba preocupado, no lo iba a negar. Hacía más de una hora que no sabía nada de él y no sabía si era porque seguía esquivo, porque no quería verle, o simplemente si le había ocurrido algo. Por eso, decidió desbloquear el teléfono y marcar de nuevo el número de Antonio. La melodía fue audible para él, repentina, y ladeó el rostro, provocando un movimiento ondeante de su cabellera, hacia su derecha. Antonio se encontraba apoyado contra una baranda, que cercaba una fuente en mitad de un parque. Colgó, se acercó al hispano y dejó descansar su peso contra la estructura metálica, aún sin decir nada. El español no le miró, aunque sabía quién era el que estaba a su lado.

- Empezaba a estar preocupado por ti, ¿sabes? -le dijo con un tono calmado, conciliador.

- ¿Eres así con todo el mundo, Francis? -le preguntó, sin ganas de comentar nada de lo que le había dicho hasta el momento. Se alejó de la baranda y se quedó observando al rubio, con una expresión relajada pero indescifrable.

- ¿Así cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? -murmuró el rubio, confundido. Él también había dejado atrás la baranda, para poder encarar ese par de ojos verdes.

- No sabría cómo definirlo. Lo único que sé es que no te comprendo. No sé si te portas así con todos, si eres de esta manera únicamente conmigo... No puedo entender cómo puedes abandonar a alguien con tanta facilidad después de una semana. Me sorprende muchísimo ver la frialdad con la que les tratas. Estoy viendo cómo eres conmigo: siempre sabes qué decir, siempre sabes qué quiero, siempre amable y tratando de contentar a los demás. Haces todo lo que quiere tu pareja, haces que ésta se sienta bien. Así que, ¿cómo puedes hacerlo cuando eres tan dedicado? He estado jodido pensando en eso, pensando en el después, pensando en el durante, siempre pensando y pensando... Pero no puedo. No estoy hecho para darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza y menos en temas emocionales. Así que te pido que me des las entradas del cine.

El español tendió la mano hacia él, sereno. Francis estaba sorprendido y al mismo tiempo confundido. ¿Antes? ¿Después? ¿Es que en serio no había podido ver qué tipo de persona era? ¿Tan blindado estaba? Había llegado a creer que él podría ver debajo de ese caparazón que se creó para intentar protegerse. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, lugar en el que habían estado descansando las entradas desde que se las había dado, proporcionando un extraordinario peso emocional que no había esperado. Las sacó y se las tendió a Antonio, mientras le observaba con pena. ¿Es que eso significaba que iría con otra persona? Sin embargo, cuando el hispano las cogió, llevó los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos a la parte central y partió los tickets por la mitad. Una vez rotas, soltó los cachos, que flotaron hasta llegar al suelo, lugar sobre el que descansaron. La mirada azul de Francis siguió la trayectoria de éstos, mientras por un momento se olvidaba incluso de respirar. Su pecho se sentía pesado.

- No las vamos a necesitar más. -dijo Fernández, con tranquilidad- Nos vemos mañana, Francis.

Le hubiera gustado poder preguntarle muchas cosas, pedirle explicaciones, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Antonio se dio la vuelta y se marchó a paso decidido de aquel lugar y él, apenado, lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada a aquellos trozos de papel roto que, con una ráfaga de viento, volaron lejos de donde él estaba.

* * *

**Día 7 - Domingo**

Aquella había sido una noche de perros. En su cama de matrimonio, Francis se había pasado las horas dando vueltas de una esquina a otra, pensando en lo que había sucedido. Aún podía rememorar a la perfección el sonido que había hecho el papel al ser partido por la mitad. Tras ser testigo de aquella escena y quedarse solo, ni tan siquiera se había podido mover durante un par de minutos. Luego había regresado a casa, había ignorado a su hermano, que le había venido detrás para ofrecerle una cena que él mismo había preparado y que olía terrible, y se había encerrado en su habitación. Era consciente de que tal curso de acciones podía ser interpretado como una señal de que no quería ver a nadie, pero su hermanastro mayor, Arthur, decidió ignorarlas por completo y entró a su habitación para quejarse de que le iba a hacer el feo después de haber pasado horas en la cocina y luego, en vista de que no se movía y seguía echado bocabajo, se empezó a mofar de él preguntándole si ya por fin le había llegado la regla y eso, sumado al hecho de que Justin Bieber no contestaba sus cartas, había provocado que estuviera alicaído. Como era de esperar, Francis le mandó a la mierda y le exigió que le dejara en paz. Finalmente no se unió a la cena y estuvo un rato escuchando las voces y el jolgorio de Carlos y Arthur. Se había odiado a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que les envidiaba y, temeroso, se dijo a sí mismo que era todo únicamente porque se llevaban bien, no porque quisiera salir con Carlos Fernández. Aquello ya había pasado, ahora era otro con el mismo apellido el que le llevaba por el camino de la amargura.

Así pues, cuando el despertador había sonado, Bonnefoy había saltado de la cama prácticamente y se había estirado para poder apagar ese estruendo infernal que le había alterado el pulso por completo. Se quitó el pijama, sintiendo el fresco de la mañana contra su piel, y se puso la ropa deportiva limpia que le quedó más a mano. Se peinó el cabello, se lo recogió ligeramente, porque empezaba a tenerlo ya demasiado largo, se lavó la cara y después de tales tareas abandonó el hogar.

A esas horas, a duras penas empezaba a amanecer, así que aprovechó para ir haciendo footing hacia el campo. Le quedaba a más de media hora, pero al menos sería un buen calentamiento. Para cuando llegó, sus compañeros se encontraban ya desperdigados por el campo, corriendo. Antonio también estaba, pegando saltos mientras avanzaba de lado, cambiando la pierna delantera de manera cíclica, cada dos saltos. Aunque se unió a ellos, los ojos azules de Francis se desviaban cada dos por tres hacia el hispano, que a duras penas le había dirigido la mirada en ese rato. Se consideraba mala persona, ni siquiera había sacado fuerzas para enviarle un mensaje de buenos días, como siempre solía hacer.

Después de un buen calentamiento, el entrenador consideró oportuno que practicaran los penaltis, así que todos formaron una fila y el portero ocupó su sitio bajo la escuadra. Su mente se encontraba perdida en otros páramos y sólo volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó el nombre del que aún era su novio -¿por cuánto tiempo?- y éste se movió para ponerse sobre la línea de penalti. Antonio, con sus pantalones cortos rojos y una camiseta blanca de manga corta, tiró del bajo de ésta para poderse secar el sudor que le resbalaba por la sien izquierda. Suspiró hondo, calmando sus sentidos, y corrió al encuentro de la pelota. Con habilidad, en el último momento cambió la posición y chutó en la dirección contraria, cosa que hizo que el esférico entrara limpiamente y fuera a chocar contra la red, que se sacudió con violencia. Los tres chutes del hispano entraron en la portería y sus compañeros murmuraban con asombro.

- Bien hecho, Antonio. Se nota que vas en buena forma física. Estoy seguro de que desempeñarás un gran papel en el partido, así que te quiero a tono pero descansado.

- Sí, señor~ -dijo de manera cantarina Antonio, contento por los halagos y por su propia actuación.

La fila iba moviéndose y Francis cada vez estaba más cerca. Cuando le tocó, escuchó que sus compañeros cotilleaban, seguramente expectantes ante su posible rendimiento. Sin embargo, cuando Francis corrió, su trayectoria quedó terriblemente obvia y el portero no tuvo ningún problema, estiró la mano y en el momento oportuno desvió el balón. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, porque era bien conocido que Bonnefoy era de los mejores en ese tipo de situación. Los penalti se le daban bien, por eso verle fallar uno había dejado mudo a todo el estadio. Intentó ignorar la presión de todos esos ojos sobre él, intentó ignorar, fallidamente, sus propios pensamientos, pero fue imposible y el segundo tiro también lo falló. Para ese momento, Antonio observaba con sorpresa a Francis, mientras el entrenador azuzaba al rubio para que se centrara.

- "Como si fuera tan fácil." -pensó éste.

Cuando falló el tercer penalti, Francis regresó a su posición en la línea que sus compañeros habían ido formando y se volvió a secar el rostro. No podía y se arrepentía cada segundo de haber venido a la práctica aquel domingo. No tenía sentido que estuviera allí, era incapaz de jugar de manera óptima. Antes que el resto, Francis recogió las cosas, se puso la chaqueta para mantener el calor y fue hacia los vestuarios. Antonio le siguió con la mirada, algo preocupado. Era extraño verle tan extremadamente distraído y, aunque pareciera mentira, sabía bien a qué se podía deber aquello. No había recibido mensaje suyo, así que seguramente lo de la tarde del día anterior aún estaba bien presente en su memoria.

El equipo fue hacia los vestuarios y la mayor parte de ellos se iba a marchar sin tan siquiera ducharse. Muchos iban a hacer ejercicio, corriendo por los diversos caminos, en su afán de ganar forma física, aunque no fuera a servir de mucho a estas alturas. Antonio se duchó en un santiamén y en incluso menos tiempo estuvo listo. No se podía comparar a la velocidad de Francis el cual, en un rincón apartado, estuvo arreglándose el pelo e intentando secarlo al máximo posible. El español no quería irse sin más, por lo que se sentó en un banco, se puso los auriculares, blancos, los cuales enchufó a su teléfono, y esperó, escuchando música, a que poco a poco aquello se fuera vaciando. Si era necesario, pensaba correr tras de él. Cuando ya se iban los últimos, Antonio se incorporó y se dirigió a uno de ellos.

- ¿Ya se han ido todos? ¿Quién tiene la llave? -preguntó él, con aire casual.

- La tengo yo. -dijo Jorge, sacando la susodicha del bolsillo de su chaqueta tejana.

- ¿Me la dejarías? Ya me encargo yo de cerrar. Me gustaría hablar de Bonnefoy de estrategias para el partido de la semana siguiente. Además, visto lo visto, a él aún le queda un poco para irse.

- Me harías un favor, la verdad. Tengo que ir a casa de mi novia a recogerla y ya llego tarde. -admitió avergonzado el joven.

Salió incluso a despedirles y cuando volvió al interior, se aseguró bien de que la puerta estuviera cerrada. Se apoyó contra ésta y observó a Francis, el cual se encontraba terminando de organizar las cosas dentro de su bolsa de deporte.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te he visto muy despistado y has fallado los tres penaltis, cuando se te dan de miedo normalmente. -preguntó Antonio, llamando la atención del rubio, que clavó la mirada en él y luego la desvió, con algo parecido a la culpabilidad en ellos.

- Lo siento, sé que debería hacerlo mejor teniendo en cuenta que el partido está cercano. -comentó el rubio, mientras sus dedos largos cerraban la cremallera de la bolsa.

- Tampoco es eso... No tienes que disculparte, no te estoy echando la bronca. Ni siquiera soy el capitán, sólo un sustituto. Lo que quiero decir es que me preocupo.

- Ya. -murmuró Francis.

Antonio alzó las cejas y le miró sorprendido. ¿Por qué le estaba dando la espalda? Sus ojos se abrieron más al darse cuenta de algo: ¿Es que esa era la ruptura? ¿Por fin llegaba? Si lo pensaba, su primera cita había sido muy casual y él ni siquiera la había considerado eso en ese momento. Ahora mismo le gustaría darle una torta a su yo del pasado, para que atesorara esos instantes, para que los hiciera aún más memorables. Entonces recordó aquella frase:

"Al final de la semana le dirá estas palabras a su pareja: No me he podido enamorar de ti. Lo mejor será que rompamos"

El cuerpo de Antonio se tensó al pensar en ello, su corazón se aceleró y, al mismo tiempo, empezó a doler. ¿Eso iba a decirle? ¿Le diría que no había podido enamorarse de él? Eran unas palabras muy duras y no sabía cómo reaccionaría si las escuchaba realmente. Pero entonces, Francis se giró y le observó con una expresión cerrada, aunque al mismo tiempo con un aire sereno.

- Es vergonzoso. He estado distraído toda la práctica, en cambio tú has estado centrado, brillante como siempre. -dijo Francis. Se llevó una mano a la sien y la frotó. De repente su rostro expresaba frustración y vergüenza- En cambio yo ni siquiera estaba pensando en el fútbol. ¡Qué penoso! ¡Tenía la cabeza llena de otros asuntos...!

- ¿Es que...? -el hispano titubeó, sin estar seguro de si debía meterse en ese terreno. Posiblemente terminaría pasando por ese dolor agudo de nuevo, pero no podía dejar a Francis de esa manera tampoco- ¿Es que ha pasado algo con Fernández?

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa, se alzaron y se clavaron en Antonio, con ingenua y certera incomprensión.

- ¿Eh? ¿Fernández? ¿Qué tiene que ver Fernández con todo esto? -preguntó Bonnefoy.

- Bueno, tú y él...

El rubio fue víctima de un coraje que no había sentido hasta la fecha. Sin pensarlo dos veces, con pasos firmes, se fue acercando a Antonio, hasta que entre ellos no había tanta distancia. El rostro del francés, ahora a contraluz, se veía más oscuro y tenía un toque frío y ajeno a todo.

- Vamos a ver, Antonio, ¿cuándo he pensado yo en él estando contigo? Me gustaría que me respondieras a eso. -dijo Francis, brusco.

El español se quedó sorprendido y aunque tenía la boca abierta, fue incapaz de decirle nada de nada. Al ser testigo de la falta de comunicación por parte de Antonio, Francis suspiró y ladeó la mirada hacia un lado, abatido.

- ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí? Hay algo que quiero decirte, así que me gustaría ir a otro lado que no oliera a pies o a sudor. -dijo el francés finalmente, mirando con seriedad a Antonio, que seguía como si no supiera dónde meterse o qué papel pudiera tener él en todo el asunto.

Asintió con la cabeza, lentamente, concediéndole su petición. Era el momento, Francis iba a decirle por fin las palabras que todos recibían, y aunque lo había esperado, saber que llegaba ese instante era algo difícil de digerir. Dejaron atrás las instalaciones del club, después de cerrarlas a cal y canto, y anduvieron por las calles, que estaban bastante despobladas a esas horas un domingo. El silencio que había entre ellos era denso y Antonio sólo se permitía mirarle de reojo de vez en cuando, aunque en ninguna de esas ocasiones logró encontrarse con los ojos azules de su compañero. Al final, fueron a dar a un parque, aquel en el que se habían besado por primera vez, y pensó que no había un sitio más ideal y cruel al mismo tiempo para cortar. Si lo pensaba, era como poético, pero de una manera trágica. Se quedaron quietos, mirando las palomas que correteaban de un lado a otro en busca de despistadas migas de pan que se habían precipitado contra la tierra.

Hacía una semana, Antonio no sabía nada de Francis. Lo único que conocía era que jugaba al fútbol bien y poco más. No sabía que tenía una faceta divertida, una seria, una amable, una cariñosa... Siete días le habían permitido conocerle bien, enamorarse irremediablemente de él, y no alcanzaba a adivinar cómo iba a sentirse cuando escuchara esas palabras de su boca.

- Antonio... -murmuró el rubio de nuevo, ya que el capitán del equipo no había reaccionado ante su primera llamada. El susodicho hombre pegó un brinco y le miró asustado, ante lo que él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, me has pillado distraído. ¿Qué es lo que decías? -preguntó Antonio, con un tenue color rojo adornando sus mejillas.

- Verás... A partir de mañana, me gustaría poder quedar aún contigo. Me gustaría poder salir por ahí, aunque sea de manera ocasional, a tomar un refresco o a comer aunque sea una pizza. Yo...

- Francis, eso no creo que vaya a poder ser. -interrumpió Fernández, serio. Al escuchar esa respuesta, el galo bajó levemente la cabeza, frustrado por esa negativa- Lo siento, pero soy incapaz de mantener ese tipo de compromiso contigo, ahora mismo.

- Así que eso era lo que significaba lo que hiciste ayer con las entradas, ¿no? -murmuró a media voz el rubio, aún sin poder mirarle, con una sonrisa amarga. -la semana se terminaba en ese momento, ese mismo día se acababa y no podía hacer nada para pararlo.

- ¿A qué hora se termina todo esto? -preguntó Antonio de repente, con calma, aunque no sabía de dónde salía- ¿Cuándo se termina esa semana contigo?

- Cuando tú digas. -respondió Francis, triste aunque sonriendo.

- Son casi las diez, ¿qué te parece entonces que termine cuando sea en punto?

Quedaba un minuto y medio para esa hora límite y dio la impresión de ser toda una eternidad. El rubio, lentamente, fue pegando los dedos a la palma de la mano y terminó por apretarlos. Era horrible ver que el final ya casi les tocaba y que nada podía hacer para detenerlo. Los labios de Antonio se despegaron cuando quedaban pocos segundos para que dieran las diez.

- «Lo siento, no he podido enamorarme de ti.» ¿Sabes? Me alegra que no me hayas dicho eso. -apuntó el español, con una sonrisa jovial que desconcertó al rubio- Francis, ¡sal conmigo!

- ¿Qué? -dijo el galo, con cara de tonto. Fernández se rió al ver aquella expresión, por lo cual Francis sintió sus mejillas más calientes, de la vergüenza.

- ¿Es que ahora estás sordo? Está bien, lo repetiré. Francis, sal conmigo. Te quiero. No deseo que esto termine después de una semana, no quiero salir contigo como simples amigos, eso sería problemático... Quiero salir contigo como novios. Pero nada de otra semana, detesto tener una fecha de caducidad.

Francis, aún con el cuerpo tenso, observó a Antonio fijamente después de escucharle decir eso. Aunque por fuera mantenía la calma, estoico, digno como los mejores generales de guerra, lo cierto era que estaba internamente como un flan después de escuchar lo que Antonio le había dicho. El hispano había dejado cierto tiempo a Bonnefoy, para que tuviera un lapso para procesar sus palabras, pero cuando ya hacía un minuto desde que le había declarado sus intenciones, le sonrió.

- Eres... Eres un poco retorcido, ¿no? -murmuró el rubio.

- ¿Eh? No es eso, lo que pasa es que tampoco soy tonto. Sabía que si esperaba hasta mañana entonces se me iban a adelantar. ¿Qué querías? ¿Acaso buscabas verme corriendo hacia la persona que se te fuera a declarar mañana y presenciar cómo la empujaría para que no terminara de hacerlo? He preferido no quedar delante de la universidad como el rarito que empuja a chicas.

Francis suspiró, consciente de que ese hombre que tenía delante, para no variar, no había entendido lo que le había querido decir. Antonio estaba intranquilo, ya que realmente no había obtenido aún ninguna respuesta clara. Le sudaban las manos, o al menos eso era lo que sentía, y su corazón golpeaba contra su caja torácica, intentando salir de allí como fuera. De manera paulatina, Fernández tomó aire por la nariz, hasta inflar su pecho, lo cual le dejó a su corazón más espacio para latir con normalidad -o eso era lo que esperaba él- y con la misma parsimonia lo fue expulsando por la boca. Cuando hubo finalizado, su mano derecha se alzó y se apoyó en su nuca, la cual frotó con cierta insistencia, despeinando aquellos mechones rebeldes de su cabello. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa nerviosa, que dejó al descubierto las piezas dentales.

- No tienes que responder ahora, claro, ni que me des una respuesta directa. Si veo que el lunes sales con alguien, entenderé que no quieres salir conmigo de esa manera. -dijo el hispano tranquilamente, gesticulando con sus manos de manera insistente.

Los labios de Francis se movieron, boqueando, aunque sin llegar a pronunciar ninguna frase. Quería decir algo, pero las palabras no le terminaban de llegar. Por eso, al final, se dejó de tonterías, se acercó a él y le abrazó estrechamente. El hispano se quedó sorprendido, un poco tenso, pero a medida que las décimas de segundo fueron pasando, su cuerpo se relajó. El olor de Bonnefoy siempre le había agradado, al menos era lo que había descubierto las pocas veces que habían estado tan cercanos en esos siete días. Levantó los brazos y con cierta timidez, rodeó el cuerpo del francés y apoyó las manos contra su espalda, bien formada por el constante ejercicio físico.

- Eres retorcido, Antonio... Llevo un buen rato con ganas de decirte algo y, al final, vienes tú y te adelantas. -dijo el rubio a media voz. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, de esa vergüenza, que se mezclaba con la felicidad.

- ¿Retorcido? Yo no soy retorcido, anda. ¿Qué es eso que me querías decir? -preguntó Antonio, con el corazón ligeramente acelerado. Creía qué era lo que le iba a decir, pero tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones. Si daba por sentado algo y al final no lo era, entonces se entristecería demasiado.

- Te quiero, Antonio. Así que no hace falta que esperes al lunes para saber mi respuesta; claro que quiero salir contigo. -le dijo en un tono íntimo, cariñoso, mientras le miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules como el mar.

La mano de Francis se alzó y se afianzó un puesto en la mejilla de Antonio. La yema de los dedos acarició la piel suave, morena, del español, mientras se perdían en ese momento. Fernández no podía creer lo que había escuchado y aunque su corazón latía a mil por hora, aún no podía reconocer la felicidad, simplemente notaba los nervios.

- ¿Me quieres? ¿Más que a Fernández? -preguntó. Por mucho que intentaba ser feliz, por encima de su cabeza planeaba la sombra de la duda en todo momento. Necesitaba escuchar la verdad, necesitaba saber qué papel iba a tener en aquello. Si deseaba a dos personas, no estaba seguro de querer participar. El rubio le miró un poco molesto, entrecerró los ojos y le pegó un golpe con el dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre la frente. Levantó las manos y se frotó esa zona.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver Carlos en toda esta historia? -dijo Francis. Había incluso cambiado la manera en la que se dirigía al novio de su hermano, para que Antonio no tuviera más la sombra de la duda, para que viera que no les daría nunca el mismo trato- ¿No te he dicho nunca que eres muy denso, Antonio? Pues lo repetiré. Eres muy, MUY, denso.

Se acercó a él, rodeó con el brazo derecho su cintura y con el izquierdo acarició de nuevo su mejilla, cerca de su mentón. No mentiría, esa cercanía no era nada incómoda para Fernández, que era consciente de que, la próxima vez que Francis hablara, sería para decirle si le quería más que el que había sido su cuelgue desde tiempos inmemoriales.

- Te quiero más que a nadie, tontorrón. Así que, por si no te queda claro, por supuesto que te quiero más que él.

Para sellar aquella declaración, que tanto le había costado pronunciar, Francis se inclinó la poca distancia que les separaba y presionó de manera tierna sus labios contra los de Antonio, que aunque dudaron durante medio segundo, al siguiente le correspondieron con ese mismo cariño, mientras su corazón seguía acelerado, como si fuera el de una joven que nunca ha experimentado el amor hasta la fecha. Pero, de alguna manera, Antonio no había estado con alguien que le aceptara tal y cómo era, que tolerara su boca floja y su falta de tacto en algunas ocasiones. No hubiera imaginado que podría lograr que Francis Bonnefoy, el hombre de hielo, el ligón número uno de Córdoba, terminara por enamorarse de alguien como él, pero así había sucedido. Cuando se apartaron, los ojos verdes de Antonio descendieron y se perdieron en un punto fijo. Podía notar la vergüenza, que había estado en su estómago, subir, y temió que sus mejillas se encendieran. Por eso mismo, elevó su mano derecha y se frotó la mejilla, bajo la atenta mirada de Francis, que ponía todo su esfuerzo en no sonreír en ese mismo momento.

- Mierda... Estoy feliz de verdad. Pero mucho.

Ante ese comentario, Francis se echó a reír y volvió a estrecharle entre sus brazos. Le parecía gracioso que hasta él se sorprendiera por todas las emociones que estaba experimentando. Besó su sien y se apartó, para dejarle espacio para respirar.

- Había pensado en algo: ¿qué tal si tenemos una cita? Nuestra primera cita no fue tan genial y como aún tenemos todo el día por delante, podemos ir por ahí a comer. -propuso Antonio- Juro que esta vez, a diferencia de la otra, me lo tomaré en serio.

- Está bien. -respondió Francis con una sonrisa agradable- Pero antes, tendrás que dejar que vaya a casa a cambiarme. No me gustaría ir con ropa de deporte en nuestra primera cita como novios de verdad, ¿sabes?

Ahora que por fin le había dicho lo que sentía, Francis sentía la mente clara, los hombros ligeros y su pecho ya no dolía en absoluto. Después de haber dejado atrás el fantasma de ese amor que nunca fue correspondido, podía ver lo que tenía con Antonio con más claridad, y era tan intenso, que hasta le llenaba el corazón con dudas e inquietud. De todas maneras, se sentía mal por haber dejado que fuera él el primero en declararse, cuando debería de haber sido el rubio, que inició esta especie de juego, el que lo terminara y fuera sincero con sus sentimientos. Así que no pensaba dudar más, no pensaba controlarse, no pensaba ir con tanto cuidado. A partir de ahora empezaba lo bueno y, si no se arriesgaba, era posible que perdiera a ese hombre pasional y cariñoso que había llegado de improviso a su vida y, en siete días, la había cambiado por completo.

* * *

**Día 8**

Cuando el teléfono sonó, de buena mañana, Antonio abrió los ojos en la penumbra y, a tientas, buscó el teléfono móvil. Se quedó deslumbrado al recibir de manera directa la iluminación que provenía del aparato y tuvo que entrecerrar uno para aliviar el escozor. La aplicación de mensajería estaba descargando una imagen que, por el momento, no era más que un borrón irreconocible. De repente la imagen se hizo clara y llegó un mensaje del que era su novio.

"Buenos días, mi bello durmiente. Espero que no te enfades demasiado conmigo por este mensaje. He preparado algo para desayunar y eso que te he enviado es tu parte. Te espero en la parada del autobús."

Francis iba ya de camino, montado en el transporte, que olía a rancio debido a la aglomeración de gente que había a esas horas. Iba con la cabeza ligeramente apoyada contra el cristal y su pelo cubría de manera parcial su cara. Sus ojos azules se abrieron cuando el teléfono zumbó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Metió la mano en éste, sacó el móvil y lo desbloqueó para ver qué había causado la notificación.

"Me has despertado. Gracias, Fran. Tiene una pinta tremenda. Llegaré en un rato. Nos vemos."

A diferencia de otros días, Antonio se levantó con más energía, ante la perspectiva de pasar tiempo con Francis. Después de la cita del domingo, que había terminado con un beso y una traicionera cachetada en su "perfecto trasero español, digno de los dioses", según palabras del mismo Francis, se habían separado en aquella parada que dividía sus caminos. Y aunque él era el que se había lanzado al vacío sin red, cuando se había despertado aún le había costado creer que Francis realmente ya le había dado respuesta, que ya le había dicho que sí y había declarado que también le quería.

Una ducha después y Antonio ya corría hacia la parada del autobús. En las primeras iba bastante vacío, sin embargo, a medida que se aproximaban al hospital y a la universidad, se fue llenando. Cuando aún quedaban dos paradas, le cedió su asiento a una señora mayor, con el pelo canoso y la piel del rostro arrugada. De hecho, casi prefería estar de pie, de esta manera podía balancearse y calmar así los nervios, las ganas de llegar. El panel luminoso del autobús anunció su parada, así que se apresuró a apretar el botón rojo para solicitarla, aunque ya alguien lo había hecho antes. Las puertas se abrieron y Antonio descendió con el gentío. Estiró el cuello y miró alrededor. Cuando le vio, una sonrisa progresiva fue curvando sus labios.

Siendo honestos, no sabía qué le deparaba su futuro. Por primera vez en días, no tenía que pensar en lo que estaba por venir, no tenía una fecha de caducidad, no había de preocuparse por el fantasma de un amor pasado. Puede que tuvieran que salir en secreto, que ocultar lo que sentían para que nadie en la universidad lo supiera, pero tampoco le amargaba demasiado. Lo que sí era una realidad era que Francis estaba allí, ahora encarándole, observando cómo se acercaba con una sonrisa jovial en el rostro, con algo como amor en su mirada, el cual ni se esforzaba en disimular, y para Antonio eso era suficiente. Con el corazón acelerado por la ilusión y el enamoramiento, corrió hacia Francis y prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¡Buenos días! -exclamó jubiloso el hispano.

- Buenos días, _mon amour_. -respondió, contagiado por su felicidad. Francis estrechó su cintura y posó sus labios sobre los de Antonio. Aquel gesto sorprendió a diversa gente, entre ellos, el mismo español. Los dos ignoraron aquel murmullo que se había levantado tras el beso.

- Ahora todo el mundo va a saber que estás saliendo conmigo y van a correr los rumores como la pólvora. ¿No te preocupa que pueda dañar tu imagen?

- No. ¿Y a ti la tuya?

- Qué va. -respondió airoso Antonio.

- Pues entonces ya está. Necesitaba demostrarles que ya no estoy libre y no se me ocurría mejor manera de hacerlo. Tenía que enseñarles que alguien, en siete días, ha logrado enamorarme.

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Viernes**

Hacía días que las clases para él habían terminado y, aún así, estaba nervioso por ese evento que iba a tener lugar en pocos minutos. Durante todo el día anterior, Antonio había estado delante de su armario, con su novio, escogiendo la mejor vestimenta para la ocasión. Al final ganó una austera camisa blanca que se remetía en unos pantalones de traje negro. Se había quejado del calor del verano, que sentiría con más aplomo con una manga larga, pero aún así, su pareja no había cedido un ápice. Había refunfuñado, claro que sí, pero no había logrado que cambiara de opinión. Eso sí, luego había recibido abrazos y besos para que le perdonara por ponerse estricto por su bien.

Hacía escasos minutos que había salido de la ducha y se había puesto los pantalones y la camisa y ya estaba sudando. Como saliera mal en las fotografías, su novio se iba a quedar sin sexo una buena temporada. Finalmente no pudo resistirlo más, se desabrochó el botón de los puños y se arremangó la tela hasta los codos. Sus padres le estaban esperando en el comedor, ya arreglados, y en poco salieron ellos, junto con su hermana, hacia la universidad. Al sentarse y tener tiempo para pensar, de nuevo le sacudieron los nervios y se alojaron en su estómago, dejándole una sensación extraña, como si alguien estuviera estrujándolo. No todos los días uno se graduaba, así que era una situación irrepetible, posiblemente única en su vida. El recinto estaba a reventar y a duras penas logró ver a sus compañeros, repartidos entre ese gentío, de gente de otras carreras. Sin embargo, cuando les tocó irse a sentar, se encontró al lado de Alfred, quien le alegó que habían usado su segundo nombre para asignar dónde le tocaba.

Para su gusto, la ceremonia fue un poco larga y pesada por ratos. Finalmente les tocó ir subiendo al escenario en grupos de tres y desfilaron por la tarima en fila india. Su nombre sonó por los altavoces y, de fondo, salieron fotos de él que no sabía ni de dónde habían salido y que, sin duda, le sorprendieron. Pero no fue lo único, pudo escuchar también que su familia gritaba y, entre esos chillidos, reconoció cierta voz que, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, logró que riera por lo bajo. Cuando terminó el evento, todos salieron a un espacio amplio en el que habían diversas mesas dispuestas con aperitivos y bebidas para los asistentes. Antonio fue hacia sus padres y les abrazó a ambos a la vez, a uno con cada brazo. Después vino su hermana y estuvo charlando con ellos un rato. Sin embargo, llegados a cierto punto, su mente estaba ya por otros terrenos y empezó a moverse, inquieto.

- Quieres ir con tus amigos, ¿verdad? -dijo su madre, siempre dulce y atenta. Su hijo sonrió avergonzado por haber sido pillado con tanta facilidad- Anda, ve. Nosotros estaremos por aquí comiendo.

- Gracias, mamá. Os quiero. -contestó contento.

Antes de marcharse, les abrazó de nuevo a ambos. Mientras iba a paso ligero, sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleó sobre la pantalla, pulsando los botones dibujados sobre la misma. Subió los escalones de la facultad de dos en dos y sintió cierta añoranza al pensar en que todos los momentos que había vivido hasta ese día, buenos o malos, ya no continuarían. Ahora serían simples memorias y no iba a crear nuevas en ese interior, más bien en el mundo real. Le tocaba empezar a ser un adulto, aunque no se sintiera en absoluto como uno. Llegó al aula y cuando entró, sin llamar a la puerta o examinar por la rendija si había alguien dentro, se encontró con que, al lado de la ventana, había una figura alta, robusta, cubierta por una chaqueta de traje negra que juraba que no sabía cómo aguantaba. Su cabello rubio ondulado rozaba grácilmente sus hombros y se balanceó curiosamente hacia los lados cuando se dio la vuelta para encararle. Los ojos azules le dieron un rápido vistazo y, medio segundo después, en sus labios se había dibujado una tierna y cándida sonrisa.

- Felicidades, señor graduado. -dijo Francis.

La mueca se le contagió a Antonio, que dudó aún un segundo, manteniendo esa distancia. Sin embargo, después de éste, a paso ligero fue hacia Francis y le dio un abrazo estrecho, que el francés le devolvió casi de manera inmediata. Aún podía notar su cuerpo algo tembloroso y sabía que era por los nervios. Aunque hubiera jugado al fútbol universitario, hubiera participado en torneos y hubiera ganado otros tantos, Antonio se ponía más nervioso en otras situaciones que, para la gente de a pie, eran más que normales. Cuando se separaron, ligeramente, para poderse ver a los ojos, se sonrieron de manera cómplice y Francis inclinó la cabeza de manera paulatina hasta que sus frentes estuvieron la una contra la otra. Estuvieron así un par de segundos, a lo sumo, justo antes de permitir a sus sentimientos tomar el control. Sus labios se encontraron, con calma, y la mano derecha de Francis viajó hasta posarse en la mejilla que más cerca le quedaba. Un poco después, se apartaron y volvieron a sonreír.

- Estás tan guapo, señor licenciado~ -comentó risueño- Quién me iba a decir a mí que saldría con un elegante, atractivo y pasional profesor de niños. Todo un partido me he llevado. Además deportista, si es que lo tiene todo.

- Pues, que esto no salga de aquí, pero yo estoy saliendo con un futuro doctor. Cuando se entere el resto del mundo, se van a morir de envidia.

Los dos rieron, ante la broma, y mientras disfrutaban de su compañía, sus manos acariciaban con pereza los brazos, costados y espalda de la persona que tenían delante. Sí que era cierto que estaban felices, porque era momento de celebración, pero había en el aire algo, una especie de melancolía que no se terminaba de ir, y aunque no dijeran nada, ambos eran conscientes de ella.

- Te voy a echar de menos a partir de ahora, ¿sabes? -murmuró el francés, finalmente, confesando esos sentimientos que tenía dentro de su pecho. Rozó, con mimo, la mejilla de Antonio contra la suya, prolongando durante más tiempo ese momento de intimidad entre ellos.

- El sentimiento va a ser mutuo, Fran, pero ya te he dicho mil veces que no me voy a olvidar de ti. Ahora tendré que buscar empleo, así que, si puedo, vendré a verte por las tardes y seré yo el que te recoja a ti. Te quiero mucho, no va a cambiarlo el hecho de que tú estudies y yo haya ya terminado.

- Pero ahora te veré menos~ -dijo el rubio, lamentándose. Estaba siendo dramático a posta, se notaba en su tono de voz que no le estaba reprochando nada a su inteligente novio con el que ya hacía años que salía.

- Te llamaré cada noche, ¿de acuerdo? -azuzó el hispano, besando las mejillas de su pareja quejica.

- ¿Por qué no nos hacemos una foto para rememorar este momento? Quiero tener algo que sea la prueba de que estuve aquí en tu día importante, en el momento en que te graduaste y pasaste a ser todo un adulto. -comentó con una sonrisa divertida.

Tomaron asiento en aquellos pupitres, que ya se encontraban un poco más viejos, aunque los de la universidad se empeñaban en restaurarlos, y con sus teléfonos móviles empezaron a tomarse fotografías. Siete días fueron suficientes para unirles y, por el momento, estaban haciendo falta muchos más para separarles. Antonio y Francis tenían claro algo, que no iban a ceder por el momento con esa relación que tenían y esperaban que durara mucho tiempo. Por ese motivo, mientras, habían prescindido de tomarse fotografías y habían caído de nuevo en esos besos, que adoraban por encima de todas las cosas y en sus corazones, ambos no podían dejar de ilusionarse pensando qué les depararía el futuro.

_FIN._

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo por esta vez. **

**Con esto concluye este fanfic que escribí como premio a un mini concurso que hice hace unos cuantos fics y ya no debo nada a nadie. Confieso que lo tomé con mucha ilusión pero adaptar algo es un proceso que puede convertirse tedioso si lo quieres hacer muy fiel, así que hacia el final empecé a cambiar cosas, como lo de que se enrollaran y tal XD No lo vais a encontrar en el manga tal cual XD **

**Sobre lo que venga a continuación... no estoy segura. Mi ritmo de publicación es más lento últimamente, lo he explicado otras veces, así que no sé cuándo actualizaré. La cosa es que después a mitad de julio casi hasta mitad de agosto estaré fuera, por lo que no voy a publicar seguro (ni en mi país estaré y como cruzo el charco, no quiero prometer algo que seguramente no tendré tiempo de hacer). Pero, si queréis que publique igualmente, puedo empezar el fic (no sé cuándo). No sé si preferís un parón que empiece ya o que luego haya parón a medio fic. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión para luego decidir.**

**Paso a comentar los review:**

_Carlo, _**¡gracias! :3 Aquí tienes el desenlace de este fanfic, espero que te guste. Gracias por leer =u=**

_Nami-Luna LinusMantita _**, holaa. Expliqué en otros capítulos, en los comentarios de autor, cuál era el motivo para no publicar cada semana. El artista se alimenta del feedback y, cuando menos feedback hay, es cuando menos motivación tiene para hacer nada. Me sabe mal por la gente que sí que estaba semana a semana comentando, pero es la decisión que he tomado. Publicar cada semana puntualmente suponía un esfuerzo para mí y luego, aunque la gente leía, no recibía casi comentarios lo cual era sumamente desmotivante. Lamento si este fic no te está gustando mucho (o esa es la impresión que me da con tu review) espero que el siguiente te agrade más si lo sigues y sea más lo que tú tienes como "Frain en serio". Gracias por leer y comentar~**

_GusGuschan, _**bueno, estoy bien en general, ya pensando en las vacaciones, en que queda menos y voy a ser feliz entonces. Awn, espero que las cosas te vayan bien pronto, ánimo ouo)9 Sinceramente, creo que como normalmente no es el primero en enamorarse, nos choca, pero sí que en menos de 7 días es sorprendente (es lo que tiene adaptar XD) Si hubiera sido 100% mío, seguramente hubiera tardado más XD No sé si esperabas que fuera Carlos, pero me pareció buen recurso hehehe Lo sé, soy un poco cruel a veces XDDD Cuando me dijiste una queja del fic me quedé sorprendida, pero si es por el nombre entonces ya nada xDDD No sé, busqué nombres de mujer italianos típicos y me salió Biancaaa XD Lo siento XDDDD Espero que te guste el capítulo~ Gracias por tus constantes reviews, de verdad -le lanza amor-**

_lScar, _**hombre owo! ¡Gente desaparecida! ¡Hola! xDD Francis tenía unos celos que pa qué XD Se ven incluso en este capítulo, sep. Creo que sí, que Hungría salía en otro fic... ¿No trabajaba en la compañía de Antonio en el fic en el que estaba casado? Creo que sí. Me gusta hacerla salir XD Bueno~ tenía que ser una mujer y me dije: ¿por qué no nyotalia? XD so... Ahí la saqué XD Es que pensé pronto en que Carlos sería el señor Fernández todo el rato, porque así no sólo tenían el mismo apellido, se parecerían, y para su pareja sólo se me ocurría Arthur. Quería que Fran quedara como que había sido derrotado en una batalla de igual (relación gay vamos). Como hermanos de sangre NO, pues hermanastros XD. Lo peor creo que ha sido saber que ambos estaban enamorados y no se aclaraban ninguno XDDDD Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por dejar review en los dos capítulos! ;3;**

_Fujisaki Vargas, _**hola Fuji :) Oooh, oscura vida dice ;w; Bueno, tengo trabajo, ya estoy agobiada, necesito vacaciones... Pero ya me queda menos para el 15 de julio ;3; wiii -se prepara para coger el avión y cruzar el charco para desconectar- Ánimo a ti con los exámenes ovo Y si puedes envíame correo con lo que pedí hace unos capítulos, la info, así voy apuntando. Aunque no esté explicado, Beatriz se lo olió totalmente XD Pues no sé... ¿no he hecho aparecer alguna más además de en mascarada? Ahora no te sé decir, que he escrito ya demasiado XD. ¡Wiii no lo esperabaas! Me alegra que en general no lo esperarais XD Lo de Arthur había como pistillas, pero lo de Carlos intenté ocultarlo XD Francis realmente si se iba medio enterando, pero como que iba con miedo después de todo xDD. Espero que te haya gustado el final y muchas gracias por tus review ;u;**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. Espero vuestra opinión de si querríais que empezara antes de vacaciones el fic o después de mis vacaciones (por allí después de la mitad de agosto)**

**Saludos**

**Miruru.**


End file.
